Isimun Khiluz
by AbiNotNormal
Summary: Anders Johnson has been feeling a little strange since the Gods left him and his family alone. And then, out of nowhere, this wild woman saves him from getting hit by a car. Who is she? And why does he know her face from another time? Maybe, being a norse God was the least of his worries. Title in Khuzdul translates to 'Everlasting Family'.
1. Prologue

Prologue

_Property of Dru. Daughter of -unknown-_

_Adopted by the Lady Dis of the line of Durin. Sister of Fili and Kili and if you two are reading this, I'll fry your heads!_

XxXx

If anyone should find this, please return to the cottage of Dis, Sister of Thorin, rightful King and heir to the throne of Erebor. And do not read it, or I'll put a curse on you.

XxXx

Mam always says I should put an 'introduction' to myself when I'm writing in my book, but since it's for my eyes, I already know so much about myself, so what's the point? I suppose it'd be good to look back on when I'm old and have lost my marbles.

When I was a young one, we were travelling on the road. I remember our caravan was attacked by Orcs. My father ran to fight and my mother and I hid with others. And then they came for us...my mother pushed me to run into the woods and I did. I and a few other children made it to safety and we waited for our parents to come find us.

No one did. We waited for two days before we ventured out and saw the destruction that the orcs had left. There were no bodies, so we were lucky with that. But at the time, we never understood where they were.

The few that remained walked to the next town and told others what had happened. One girl was taken in by her relatives and the other two boys were old enough to work in the mines.

I was left alone and I would have died on the streets, had I not literally tripped over the feet of royalty. I remember being picked up and held out in front of this large, beautiful woman.

"Well, now," she'd given me a warm smile that made me instantly trust her, "I seem to have found a little smidgeon."

"I'm not a smidgeon," I'd replied, not knowing what that even was at the time, "I'm a Dru!"

"A Dru? My goodness," she'd shifted me and pulled me closer so she could look into my face, "and my dear Dru, why are you in such a rush? Where's your mother and father?"

I can't remember what I said...I remember I cried a lot though. I'd found my dirty, snotty head pressed against her shoulder and I remember her hand on my back.

I held onto her so tightly. I was so afraid to let go, she'd been the first nice person that had talked to me.

I told her this and she said, "would you like to come back to my house? I think I'd like to feed you lots of roast chicken and jelly."

I'd almost fallen asleep by the time we made it to her house. But it was more than just a house. It was practically a castle. So clean and colourful. I'd never met royalty before, but I'd looked around in wonder and said, "Are you a queen?"

"Close," she replied, "a princess. Princess Dis."

She'd given me a bath, the biggest I'd ever seen. There were so many bubbles and she was so gentle as she washed and brushed my hair...she reminded me of my mother.

Afterwards, she'd sent for some clothes and put me into the most hideous pink dress I'd ever seen and worn, but I'd remembered my manners and told her I was thankful for it. I think she knew I hated it.

She'd led me along the warm corridors, talking about her friends and family and asking if I'd like to meet them.

"If they're like you, I would," I'd held my tiny hand in hers and walked along, barefoot on the wooden floors.

She'd led me into this large room with a massive fire and there had been three people in it. One man and two boys.

"Everyone, this is Dru."

She'd pulled me first to the man and told me he was called Thorin. He was intimidating and he did not smile, but he did nod his head politely at me. I didn't know what to do, so I just shoved my thumb into my mouth and let her pull me along.

I met a boy, with brown hair and a cheeky smirk, a few years older than me. He smiled and bowed, though he moved again and stuck out a small bag.

"It's a sweet, do you want one?"

That had been my first time eating candy of Ered Luin and meeting Kili.

And then I met an older boy, who was quiet and polite. He bowed to me and...for the life of me, I still don't know why, but I hugged him. I threw my arms around him and didn't say anything else other than 'hello'.

Maybe that was then I loved him?

We played together, ate together and later, Dis picked me up and asked me, "do you want to stay here? With us?"

I said yes and that was how I came to live with them. My family. The heirs of Durin, the royalty of the lonely mountain.

That was so long ago, but...I just remember finally feeling safe. And whilst I'd lost my father and mother, Dis took care of me. As did my brothers. They came to love me just as I loved them.

XxXxXx

There are two weeks until they leave. I had a plan all drawn out, I was planning to run away and join them but...I couldn't.

I'd been walking by my mother's open door when I heard her crying and talking to someone. I'd gone to ask her what was wrong but found her alone. But I'd heard her words.

"Mahal," she'd sobbed and clutched both hands to her chest in a sign of prayer, "please...please, bring my babies and brother home safe. Please."

I cannot leave her. I know now if I did...it would destroy her.

If we all fall on this perilous journey, it would mean Mam loses everyone. I will remain, even though I don't want to. I want to protect them and stand by their side, I know how to fight!

But...I will not leave our mother alone. I will stay.

XxXxXxXx

I did something awful. Something stupid and I feel awful. How could I put my poor brother in that position?!

I'd been upset about Mam and everyone leaving and I just allowed myself to cry outside. I took my horse and went to 'my spot', a shaded little thicket I've visited since I was a child.

I didn't realise I had company until I heard Fili in front of me.

"What's wrong?" He asked, his voice full of concern and just looking at me with those blue eyes, laced with worry.

"Nothing," I'd sobbed and tried to turn away, but he just sat down and pulled me into his arms.

He hadn't needed to say anything else and I just blubbed like a baby, telling him everything. How I was feeling, how I longed to go with him and how I was scared. He confided in me how terrified he was. That had surprised me.

He'd seemed so strong and silent, something I had always put down to that wonderful quiet confidence.

But he said he didn't want to leave. He didn't want to leave the place he had grown up in, nor did he want to leave mother or me.

I don't know when it happened, but when I looked at him, that warm, fluttering feeling happened in my chest. I always got them when I wanted to kiss him and now...I did it. I finally let myself push against him and put my lips to his.

For a few moments, it was wonderful. My tears and my sadness were gone and I felt...exhilarated. All those years of repressing how I felt. I just moved, wanting more, wanting him and...he pushed me away.

"Dru," he said my name and the spell broke.

Oh, Mahal...what have I done? I said sorry and I ran back to my horse and rode away. I locked myself in my room and now...I can't face him. How can I face him after doing that?! We'd always proclaimed how close we were, despite the blood we didn't share.

He is leaving in a few weeks on a perilous journey and I...I've ruined everything. How can he trust me? How can I look at him again with this shame I feel? I pray he, Kili and our Uncle will be safe but...now I feel like my heart is broken. It's my own fault. He doesn't love me as I love him.

I'm sorry, Fi'.

XxXxXx

I'd been sitting in the living room and Uncle entered. Our relationship had always been strained, he never had time 'for little girls', despite how I grew and tried to fight like my brothers.

He sat down and we talked. Properly, for the first time. He apologised for his behaviour towards me and I knew...he thought he would not return from his journey.

I'd slipped from my chair, onto my knees and held his hands.

"If I was going with you, I'd swear to keep you safe," I said, wanting to comfort him and let him know his worries were my own, "I would make sure to get you on that throne and reclaim your rightful place...my King."

"I should have...I should have welcomed you into this family the day we found you...you've done nothing to earn my ire or the appalling treatment you have suffered because of me. I am sorry. I beg your forgiveness."

He'd pulled me into his lap and held me like a babe. I'd longed for him to hold me like this since I'd first arrived. Despite his cool attitude, he is the only male I've ever thought of as father after my own was so cruelly taken. And soon, he will be gone from my life.

I feel like I'm losing parts of myself the closer it gets to them leaving. I almost wish something else would happen to make them stay. To make them see this journey to reclaim their home isn't necessary. We are their home. I know this because they are mine.

XxXxXx

Everything is so strange and yet...I feel alive. I feel so happy for the first time in weeks since I found out they were leaving and I knew I could not go.

I'd been avoiding being alone with Fili since I kissed him and he came to my room when everyone else was asleep.

I felt awful at first. Awkward and embarrassed and I didn't know how to talk to him.

But he'd walked over to me and stopped me from apologising for more.

"I've been thinking. I've been thinking for over sixty years and I've been stupid enough to not let myself talk to you about how I feel. And then you kissed me and...I know how you feel now."

"I'm sorry," I tried not to whimper and wanted to pull away, "please, Fi'. You won't have to see me if you don't want to-"

"Dru."

He'd grabbed my arms and pulled me close. He'd looked at me in a way he'd never looked at me before. I felt hot and excited and I waited.

"I-I made a mistake...I should never have pulled away."

And then he kissed me. His lips came to mine, so gentle but sure. I held him quickly and didn't want to let go. I thought I was dreaming. And when he pulled away this time, he kept his grip tight on me.

_"I love you,_" he said in our mother tongue, _"I have loved you for so long, my one."_

I cried and kissed him again, just wanting him close. Not wanting to stop. He was such a gentleman that when I pulled off his outer shirt, he said that he hadn't intended it to get this far. That if I didn't want to, I wasn't to force myself to please him.

I'd shut him up when I pulled off my nightdress and told him to take me.

He'd held me and kissed me and it was a struggle to keep quiet when I felt him inside of me.

I confessed that I'd been with another a few summers back, but he didn't seem offended. He was glad he didn't have to hurt me.

I love him. I love him and he loves me...and I know it's going to kill me when he goes, but I'll make every moment worth it. We'll make up for all the lost time over the years before he goes.

XxXxX

Yesterday...Fili asked for my hand. I accepted. He says when he returns, he'll marry me in the temple and take me home to Erebor. He keeps making promises about me being queen but...my heart aches, thinking I might not see him again.

Each day grows dimmer, but I try to think positive.

He'll be alright. They'll all be alright.

XxXxXx

The last weeks flew by and the day they left was over so quickly.

Me and mother cried and held onto our three boys, begging them to stay safe. To protect one another and be careful. To come home.

I found it so hard to let Fili go, but we had kept our feelings secret from the others and already said our private goodbyes. I couldn't even kiss him one last time in front of the others.

I said goodbye to Kili...charming Kili and he kissed my cheek and told me to behave.

And Thorin...I kissed his hand for luck and for the first time, he called me 'little one'.

As they rode off, I couldn't stand it. They disappeared over the hill and I ran to get my pony. I had to hurry. I wanted to see them, one last time.

I hurried after them and one the road, Thorin and Kili were ahead, whilst Fili picked up the back.

He turned about as if he knew I was there. We just looked at one another and whilst he was so far away, I knew I could hear the words he spoke. His voice carried on the wind.

_'I love you.'_

I watched him turn about and follow and as they finally vanished into the thick patch of woods the road ran through. I could go no further.

XxXxXx

The days passed and the nights were cold. Mother and I spend more time together than we had done before. We do not voice our worries and fears, but we do not have to.

We love them. And we miss them.

XxXxXx

Where are they now? It's been months since we received a letter and even then it was brief. They had left the shire and travelling through dangerous territory.

The recent pages of my journal are too boring to look back at. I almost want to rip them out and burn them, but then...I've been doing nothing but waiting. My feelings are the same as they have been since Fili and the others left.

I just want them home. I just want to know if they're safe.

Please, Mahal. Please.

XxXxXx

A letter arrived! I've never been more relieved as whispers travelled on the wind, but I could not listen to them all. Some spoke of death and danger and entrapment, but this letter...I jumped up and down and screamed in joy and cried and it was wonderful.

The Dragon has been defeated. Erebor is theirs. Home has been reclaimed.

My joy was somewhat dampened when I read on. He worried about Thorin and his mind, but he believed that once the Arkenstone was found all would be sorted.

He says that we may not get the temple wedding after all, but how about a royal one?

I'm so happy though. He's alright. He's alive and Erebor is ours again. Mam and I will leave as soon as we can. Now I wait, but this time, I'm not worried. I'll see my family again.

XxXxXx

It breaks my heart to write these words. To carry on from such a joyous moment in her life.

I discovered my daughter's book in her table. She no longer wrote in it after that awful day of silence...before Dain's bird came.

We'd heard rumours and whispers of a battle and all the armies converging, but nothing else. No one was sure what really had happened.

Then the bird came. Our Cousin Dain had a beautiful Raven, so I knew it straight away.

I had finished reading the letter when Dru rushed to me.

"Mam?! I saw the bird! Is Thorin alright?!" Her voice was laced with worry and it sent shockwaves through my heart.

"Mam?!" I turned to look at her and she must have seen the look on my face, "Mam...who?"

I looked back down at the letter and felt my tears fall.

"All of them," I couldn't believe it. My brother. My babies. Gone.

"No."

I turned to look at her and she shook her head.

"No, no, no, no," her own tears fell and I stood up, rushing to her. But I didn't catch her in time when she fell to her knees, her hands grasping her head.

My arms came around her just as she began to scream.

"FILI!"

Over and over again.

I tried to hold her closer, but there was no comfort.

They're all dead. Gone. Thorin. Kili. Fili.

After that day, many mourned with us, but they also secretly celebrated. I hated them at first for that, but they had not suffered out loss.

And then Dru...she began to fade before my eyes. I talked to her every day. I tried to get to eat and get out, but all she wanted to do was rest.

I knew why she was feeling this way. Her and Fili had loved one another for years I had seen it. I knew it was inevitable and I recognised their time together when they admitted their feelings.

They'd hidden their relationship in those last days, possibly believing I would be mad or try to stop them...but I knew they loved one another, even before they fully knew. I'd watched them grow. Seen the way they looked at the other with such longing.

And now, I've lost my son and my daughter has lost her one. I felt the same when I lost Fili and Kili's father.

I begged her not to go...to stay with me, but...I could see how tired she was. How she wanted to go. And despite my selfish wants to keep her by my side...I already knew, my daughter would follow him.

She did not have the appetite and when I did manage to get her to eat, she struggled to keep it down. She barely woke when I came to her. But I stayed by her side as long as I could and waited with her in those last few days.

She has passed on now and whilst I bury her in Ered Luin, I cut off locks of her hair to take with me. One I shall have with me and the other I shall give to our Fili. I sent a message to Balin, asking him to take one from each of my boys...and my brother. I may not have been there to say goodbye, but I would like a part of them with me, always. For strength.

I have lost everyone. My family is gone.

My daughter's last words will stay with me until my own time has come and I can join them.

I hope...I hope, wherever they are, they find one another again. I wish it, with all my heart.

_'I want to see him again. Fili.'_


	2. It's Kind of a new day

C1: It's Kind of a new day

Life is strange.

That's what Anders Johnson thought as he walked back to his place of work. It had only been a few months since the Gods left everyone's bodies and Anders had changed quite a lot without meaning to.

He'd felt himself grow more relaxed, chilled and the little things no longer bothered him. He was no longer Bragi. He was no longer a God.

His biggest worry now was his business and he still had a somewhat loose attitude towards it, even without his 'magic words'.

As he swept his hair out of his face, he'd wished he'd sprayed or gelled it down a bit more. But then, it HAD been his choice to grow it out, along with his beard. Sure, he'd grown that when he'd gone to Norway and shaved it off when it became itchy, but he had missed it. It just seemed...well, right.

He'd had a lot more female attention because of it as well, but whilst the idea of great sex appealed to him and Michelle paid him the occasional visit to 'cheer him up', it was no longer the same. Something was missing, but he just didn't know what.

Even his brothers had noticed his change in attitude and after he confided in them, they made their own comments.

_'Well weird'_, have been the unanimous decision.

But Mike had at least offered him a little more.

"You're not so much of an asshole now. It's good to see the old Anders back."

Apparently, Anders had completely forgotten what he'd been like before Bragi took over his body and personality, 'corrupting his mind'. He'd been quiet, slightly shy and had always wanted to stay by at least one of his brothers. After Bragi had left, Mike noted how Anders had texted or emailed them all at least once a day. Just making sure all was ok and no one needed anything. He'd actually become a selfless bastard.

But when Bragi left, something else returned. Anders' strange dreams kept him up most nights.

He imagined himself fighting the strangest, largest creatures, like something from a storybook. Beautiful landscapes that he'd never been to and he'd only seen in movies.

Familiar faces that he sometimes knew names to and then would forget the next minute.

The most prominent was a pretty woman with flaming red, wild hair. And a beard. Not a full one, but she had better sideburns than even if he could manage. And yet, he still found himself attracted to this 'dream woman'.

But the worst of his dreams stuck out far more than the comforting ones. The most prominent one was when he felt captured by something. He was beaten. Pulled somewhere high.

A shooting pain penetrated his back and then he fell. And just before he hit the ground, he'd always wake up in a cold sweat, crying out in fear. Sometimes, if he was lucky, Michelle would still be there and try to comfort him. But he could never really get back to sleep, whether she took his mind off of the dreams or not.

The dreams seemed to be just one of the things that had been left behind.

They had all been so sure that when the Gods left them, they took their powers. They'd tested Mike's luck and everything, so they'd thought they'd finally return to normality.

But a week or so later, they all made a startling discovery: they had each been blessed with small gifts.

Nothing as breath-taking as before, but each brother found that their little unique quirks.

It had been a ...slow...strange awakening.

Anders no longer had 'the gift of the gab'. He couldn't make women or men do anything he wanted, nor could he really command a group of people at the same time (not that he wanted to).

But he discovered he could still talk his way into the heart of embittered old waitresses for an extra biscuit with his tea or coffee.

His brother Ty seemed to still have the best ability and control over his former gift. His wife Dawn had complained about wanting a nice cold drink and instantly, ice cubes floated about the top when he reached out to take the glass.

Whilst Axl no longer had the 'almighty' power of Odin, he'd discovered one night after two many energy drinks, that he could still punch a hole through a wall.

Mike's luck seemed to have returned to that of any normal individual, not able to win every time at Rock, paper, scissors, HOWEVER after playing on small scratchcards (gambling being something he still liked to do every so often), he discovered he could always win. Sometimes he'd win his money back and sometimes it'd be double, but he'd never win more than $100. That seemed to have been the limit of his luck.

Olaf was no longer 'all-seeing' and could not simply call on his powers on a whim. But like Ingrid, when they read the cards, got out the crystal ball or played with their 'spirit boards', they'd still receive visions or accurately predict events that came up. Especially when Olaf brought out his drugs.

Some of the goddesses also retained a smidgeon of their powers. Gaia had returned, happy and deeply in love with Axl, without the want to jump Anders bones (which he was very thankful for) and whenever they were together, mysterious apples appeared on whatever table they were near. And they always tasted amazing.

But despite these gifts, Anders still didn't feel whole.

As he crossed over the small road, where kids ran out of a long alleyway and played ball, he saw them and wondered if they were brothers. And despite having three brothers, crazy family and friends of his own...he wanted more. He felt there was a gaping void deep inside of him and something needed to be explained.

He looked to the sky and wondered...had Bragi left him with more than a small reminder of what he once was?

Were these dreams just dreams or had they a deeper meaning?

Who were these people he saw and why did he desperately feel lost?

So caught up in his own thoughts and unanswered questions, Anders didn't register the sounds around him.

He didn't hear the yell to move. Nor the loud car engine as it approached him.

He only heard the tires screeching loudly and turned to see the car breaking a few feet from him.

But it didn't stop.

It was still moving and Anders knew it was going to hit him.

_'So, this is how it ends?'_

He froze, terrified and knowing he wouldn't be quick enough to avoid it now.

Suddenly, a massive weight hit him from the front and Anders fell, his feet clean flying off of the ground.

He and the weight fell and as his back hit the pavement, his head connected with a painful thud.

He shut his eyes tight and tried to breathe through the ache spreading through his torso and skull.

"Oi, Fucking watch where you're going!" A voice called out from the side and he heard a car move quickly away.

"You should have better fucking manners, dickhead!" Another voice called out from above him, but sweeter and decidedly more feminine.

He felt the weight shift against him and suddenly settle on his hips.

He opened his eyes slowly and tried to focus on who was on top of him. A hand came to the side of his head and worried green eyes bored into his.

"Are you all right?"

A woman with a thick head of curly, red hair that was tied into a bun talked to him. She had a 'cute' face, like a chubby pixie from a fairytale book.

He was glad he didn't voice these opinions because she had sounded quite aggressive shouting at the driver of the car that nearly hit them.

"I said are you ok? Can you hear alright?"

Anders realised he hadn't actually said anything to her. He simply nodded and she looked his face over.

"Are you sure?" Her hands moved over his neck and carefully around to the back of his head, checking for blood or lumps, "I hadn't meant to tackle you quite so hard, nor get you on the floor-Oh, bloody hell!"

She finally seemed to notice that she was straddling his hips in public and hurriedly scampered up and off of him.

"I'm so sorry, here!"

Once she was standing, she bent low and offered her hand to him. But Anders didn't take it straight away now he could get a good look at her.

She was definitely shapely, filling out a simple lavender dress as a woman should, though she seemed to have come out worse than he did. Her dress that had been knee-length now had a tear up the thigh and a nasty, bloody scraped knee. The tear wouldn't have been too noticeable, but he saw the black shorts underneath and they simply caught his eye.

When his eyes lowered and looked at her feet, he also noted the broken heel. But she didn't seem to care.

"Do you want a hand, mate?" She smiled at him and seemed abused by his stupified position on the floor.

His hand slipped into her own and the world around them froze. He knew her.

He knew her from somewhere, he could feel it! His heart seemed to beat wildly and when they looked into one another's eyes...he felt so happy.

But...why? He's never seen her before...or has he?

_'Maybe that knock on the head was worse than I thought,'_ Anders thought and finally pushed himself up, allowing this mystery woman to help.

When he got to his feet, he looked back at her, waiting for the same recognition he felt. But she just grimaced and looked at his jacket.

"Oh, sorry about your suit, mate," she reached forward and tentatively dusted off his jacket, though seemed to be avoiding the large gash in his shoulder.

Anders didn't even seem to care or notice about his suit.

"It's no worry," he looked at her face again and was SURE they'd met before, " Do we-do we know each other?"

The woman looked up into his eyes and blinked a couple of times as she thought. There seemed to be a moment where she could have recognised him, but she just shook her head.

"Urm...No? I don't think so," she didn't sound entirely certain, so Anders decided to push it.

"Are you sure? You look really familiar."

She squinted at him, though not in a suspicious way, but more from concentration.

"I don't THINK we've met before...unless you go to The Red Field pub?"

"No. Do you go to Dionysus?"

She snorted at looked amused.

"That snotty wine bar?" She realised how offensive that sounded and quickly sobered, "Oh, sorry, that was rude...no, I don't go to Dionysus."

Anders wasn't offended at all. He just seemed amused and smirked at her. But he also was a little concerned about her state of dress.

"Did you want a hand anywhere? It must hurt?"

The woman furrowed her brow at him and he glimpsed down at the bottom of her dress.

"Your leg? And your shoe."

She took a step away and looked down at the damage she had done to herself.

"Ah...bollocks, knew I shouldn't have worn this damn thing," she tried to pull the torn skirt together but gave up when it seemed fruitless.

"You're not in pain?"

She waved her hand dismissively as she bent lower to wipe her knee with her hand.

"Nah, I've had worse."

Anders had to turn away when a small amount of blood smeared over her kneecap and her hand.

But when he looked away from her knee, his eyes caught sight of her chest. He hadn't MEANT to stare, but it was the sight of a long scar, peeking out from beneath the top that caught his eye.

He remembered to look away when she straightened back up, but he had a feeling she knew what he was doing when she 'casually' tugged the straps of her dress so it sat a little higher.

A small silence followed and Anders thought quickly, remembering that she HAD just saved him from getting hit by a car.

"So um...thank you. For, well...saving my life."

"Nah, you would have had a few broken bones, but I doubt-" she tried to dismiss it, but he shook his head.

"That was a land rover. I would have been flattened if you hadn't come along," suddenly, feeling like his old self and wanting to show his appreciation, he asked, "Can I buy you dinner?"

Whilst he had asked it, Anders was VERY surprised with himself.

She was totally not the type he usually went for.

She wore no make-up, not even mascara from what he could see.

Her hair, despite being in a bun, was still messy.

Whist he dated women with curves, he'd always dated those with a slimmer, taller stature. This woman was slightly smaller than him (from what he could tell from the heels) and had curves all over. She was almost 'pleasantly plump', like one of his old school teachers he'd liked.

And whilst she was definitely dressed in a lovely gown and matching shoes, it almost looked like she was unused to them, just by the way she stood.

Still...he wanted to go out with her.

But she was just as surprised as he was, giving him a wary glance as though she wasn't sure his question was sincere.

"That's very...thoughtful of you, but I'm good," she quickly rummaged in the clutch in her hand and dug out a $10 note, "I actually have to go now but here."

Anders looked at the note disdainfully and shook his head.

"Why are you-"

"It's for your suit. I don't know how much a repair would be, but that tear is-" She stopped talking when Anders suddenly laughed and shook his head.

"It's...much more expensive than that but it's fine. It's not my favourite and considering you saved my life, I'd say you don't have to pay off my suit," he wasn't about to tell her that a repair on this suit would be an extra zero added on to the note.

"Oh...all right," forgetting obvious decorum, she tucked the note into her bra instead of faffing about with her clutch again, "well then...I actually have to leave, I am supposed to be meeting someone."

"Oh, sure," Anders thought it must be a date, considering she was dolled up...or had been, "sorry about your dress. I hope it all goes ok for you."

"Thanks. And you," she moved to leave but then stuck her hand out for him to take.

As he slipped his hand into hers and pressed his back against hers, he couldn't help but smile.

"Anders," he shook it slowly as he looked into her face, slightly taken aback by her familiarity.

"Den," she smiled politely at him, even when he raised an eyebrow.

"Den...Denise?"

"Denny. It's Denny Ari," she shrugged her shoulders and gave him a look that let him know he wasn't the first person to guess wrong.

"Ari-"

"Den. Please," she suddenly smirked and leant a little closer to him, "you know...I'm actually going to leave now."

"Sure, sure."

She laughed a small pleasant noise that filled Anders mind with some distant memory.

"So," she lowered her voice, obviously trying not to embarrass him, "you need to let go."

Anders looked down and realised that not only did he still have hold of her hand, but he'd actually been shaking it for a good minute.

"Oh right," he let her hand go and missed her touch instantly, "sorry."

Den nodded her head and took a step away again.

"Thanks. Bye," she turned from him and took two more steps.

_'Stop her!'_

Anders took a step forward and called out.

"Are you sure about that dinner?" Anders listened to that voice in the back of his mind, desperately wanting to get her to go out with him.

He'd never chased a woman, even before his powers and this was new to him.

She turned back and looked over her shoulder, surprised at his outburst. But she merely smirked at him once she got over the shock.

"I'm sure. Have a nice life!" She turned away and walked at a quicker pace.

Despite the voice desperately wanting him to go after her, he had a feeling she wouldn't appreciate it. Plus, he also didn't like the idea of getting called a 'stalker' and kicked in the balls.

He ignored the compulsion to follow her and turned away, looking back only once.

She really wasn't his type at all, but...he'd liked her.

When he continued on his own way towards work, not bothering to look back, he hadn't seen the little look she'd given him when she turned.

Xx Den xX

Den had been in such a hurry to get back to the bar after ditching her date, she'd slipped and tripped in her damn heels more times than she had counted.

She was frustrated, getting hot and her temper was doing nothing to help.

"No more bloody blind dates and no more letting yourself get dressed up like a damned doll!" She grunted as she continued to walk, trying to keep her balance as she went.

And that's when she saw him. This man in a smart suit just glancing up into the sky, standing about ten feet in front of her.

She looked up, wondering what it was that caught his attention when she heard the car engine revving.

She turned and saw the car coming straight for him. He hadn't noticed it.

"Hey!" She called out and walked forward, "there's a car coming!"

He hadn't heard her. He didn't move.

"Shit," Den suddenly sprinted forward trying to keep herself on her feet to reach him.

She just saw him turn towards the car, finally seeing it a few feet away from him. The car braked. Her arms came around his torso and she pushed with all her might.

They landed on a heap on the ground and she grunted as her face impacted with his chest.

A sharp pain went through her knee, but she ignored it when the car driver decided to yell at them.

"Oi, Fucking watch where you're going!"

Den pushed herself up and turned around to growl over her shoulder, "You should have better fucking manners, dickhead!"

As the car pulled away and she checked the guy was alright, she noted how handsome he was. And...familiar.

It was too bad she'd had enough of men that day, what with her horrific date, but she couldn't help but admire his face and unkempt beard and hair. It was such a contradiction to his smart (if ruined suit).

She'd been a little embarrassed when she realised she'd been straddling a stranger's lap in public, but felt a little better when he didn't bother to point it out.

As she cleaned her knee the best she could and judged the tear in her skirt, she knew he was staring at her chest, but she wasn't too bothered. Men did it all the time and as long as he didn't try to reach out and touch her, she was fine with it.

As they talked, she felt a strange tug at her heart and a small, unsure voice in the back of her mind. He asked if they knew one another.

_'Yes!'_

She had denied it. She didn't know this strange man, she was sure of that, even with the voice in her head telling her otherwise.

She'd been shocked when he'd asked her out to dinner.

He was WAY out of her league and she believed he was just being polite since she pushed him out of the way from the car.

It had been a little difficult to walk away from him, that she couldn't deny.

Maybe...she should have said yes to the dinner? She wanted to see him again. And despite the denial, there was SOMETHING about him...something familiar.

When she turned back that last time and watched him go, she wished he'd look back at her. Just one more devastating smile. One more glimpse from gentle, blue eyes.

"What a strange man," she sighed longingly and shrugged her shoulders, "Ah well...C'est la vie."

Little did either know, this was only the beginning of an unexpected journey for both of them.


	3. Coincidences and Fate

Chapter 2: Coincidences and fate

The last couple of days had been a little tricky for Anders. After the near-fatal accident, he'd been terribly distracted with everything. Dawn scolded him for his lack of concentration at work. He'd gone out for drinks and ignored the women that came by to 'chat with him'. He'd also visited that spot where he'd met her.

Den.

She was the reason he was distracted. He just couldn't stop thinking about her. Her smile, her eyes, her curves and even her messy hair.

He HAD known her from somewhere before. It had taken him a couple of nights to realise that the dreams he was having had her in them, but she had been there BEFORE.

Had he somehow predicted meeting her?

No...these were dreams were somehow in the past. They meant something, they just had to.

And she meant something.

As he slept, he tried to memorise what he saw. But...it was strange. He could see the dreams unfolding before him. He saw it through his own eyes and he watched them move, but he could never recall full conversations. Snippets of chatter, here and there.

But he remembered making love to her.

He held her on his lap as she rode him. He watched her hold him, kiss him and throw her head back when she reached the peak of pleasure. He could feel her hands on his skin. Her nails gently raking over his back. Her lips pressed against his cheek.

He wanted it to last. He wanted his dreams to be only this.

But it always changed and he couldn't control it.

She cried and kissed him, and he knew they were saying goodbye.

The last time he saw her, she was sitting on her horse on the top of the hill. She was so far away.

_'I love you.'_

The Journey. The monsters. The company.

And his death. The pain.

_'Run!'_

When the pain hit him, his last thoughts were always the same. Have to keep them safe. Have to make sure they get away unharmed. Protecting the ones he loved.

_'Dru.'_

He woke up with a start as his body tumbled in his dream and he sat up, panting and sweating.

He was alive. He was in his own bed and he hadn't been stabbed.

He felt a pressure on his back and two hands came around him, holding him.

"Hey," Michelle whispered soothingly, close to his ear, "again?"

Anders hated this part. She'd always offered him comfort, but he hated making her worry. Whilst they're physical relationship hadn't effected their personal feelings, they were still mates in a funny way.

"Yeah, sorry," he turned to her and wiped the sweat from his brow with his hand.

Her lips pressed to his shoulder and he already knew what she was going to offer.

"Don't be...want me to help you take your mind off of it?"

A year ago, Anders would have turned about and let her take control. But right now, he just needed to be alone.

"No, I just...I think I'm going for a run," he shifted about to look at her, "you stay as long as you want."

He wasn't that cold and heartless anymore that he'd kick her out.

As he clambered out of his bed and pushed off the sheets, he heard Michelle sigh behind him.

"Will you be back before I go to work?"

"I don't know," he went through his drawers and grabbed his running clothes, "don't wait for me if I'm not. Help yourself to anything you need."

Michelle let out a small laugh as she settled back down to sleep. It was only 4 am, so he couldn't blame her for wanting to get back to sleep.

"I like this new you. Bragi would have told me to fuck off as soon as his cock was soft."

Despite himself, Anders had to smile. He did like his new self, even if Bragi had left him with more questions.

He dressed in silence and bid Michelle farewell as he left his apartment.

It was still dark outside, the sun yet to rise and illuminate the sky. But that didn't deter him. He didn't listen to music when he ran and he wasn't exactly running to impress. It was just his way to relieve stress and there had been nothing better to do in the apartment.

When the dreams began, his home had become lonely and stifling, so he went for a walk. Then, realising he could actually get his workout done, he'd taken up running. No one was out and other than a few cars heading off towards some unknown destination, everything around him was still.

He liked to lose himself in his thoughts and this morning was no different. He thought of everything that had happened to him, his family, his friends, his work and the dreams somehow went to the back of his head. They'd return the next time he fell asleep, but by the time he was finished running, his thoughts were balanced out.

The sun was finally beginning to peak up behind the buildings, creating a beautiful orange glow. He looked back up at the sky and since no one was around, asked aloud, "so what's the deal today? What have you got in store for me?"

Knowing he would receive no answer, he looked in front of him and then around him.

"Shit."

He was lost. He'd been so caught up in his thoughts, his feet had carried him further than he thought possible. Without getting hit by traffic or tripping into an unknown surface, he was...someplace.

Walking onward, he hoped to see something he recognised, but this street was new to him.

He stopped and contemplated turning around and trying to retrace his steps, but as he looked at the building next to him, he suddenly stopped dead.

The light shone on the bright letters atop this simple little pub.

_'The Red Field.'_

He gazed up at it, trying to remember where he'd heard that name recently.

He was still looking up at it when a noise caught his attention. He looked to the side and saw a woman pouring a bucket of dirty water down a drain, her back to him.

And yet...when she straightened up, he recognised her instantly. Her red hair tied back into a loose ponytail.

She turned to go back inside but must have seen him out of the corner of her eye, because she turned to look at him.

She seemed to double-take before stopping in her tracks.

He knew she recognised him. And whilst surprised, she didn't look upset. Just expectant.

"Hello," Den offered, a little tentative.

Anders could only smile. At least she wasn't screaming or accusing him of stalking her.

"Hey."


	4. breakfast at Denny's

C3: Breakfast at Denny's

"Hey," Anders nodded his head in a polite greeting. As he waited for her to respond, he couldn't help but think how different she looked compared to their first meeting.

No heels or dress, but simple jeans, a plain black T-shirt, dirty trainers and her hair pulled back into a loose ponytail, with most of her curls escaping. She still looked pretty, even with the slightly perplexed look on her face.

Anders hadn't realised he was staring until she gave him a 'you're being a little odd' look.

"Sorry, um," he hoped she did actually remember him and placed his hand on his heart, "I'm Anders-"

"I remember," she interrupted and he felt relieved.

"And Den, right?" He pointed a finger at her and although he made it into the form of a question, he knew very well her name was Den.

She seemed impressed though and nodded.

"Good memory."

For the first time in his life, Anders wasn't sure what to say. He had all the lines and all his past confidence had garnered him the ability to speak to women easily, but...he couldn't think of anything. He thought of the first thing that came to his mind and looked back up at the sky.

"Looks like good weather today."

_'Are you fucking kidding me?!'_ His own voice sounded back at him and he could have cringed. He looked back down to Den's face to see her glancing up above her as well.

"Yeah, sunny all day but not too hot," she looked back down at him with an amused smile and he had a feeling she was silently laughing at him.

"That's good," he nodded and tried to stop himself sounding like an idiot, "good weather. Means it'll be a...good day."

Den could see him struggling and despite herself, a wide smile spread across her face. Anders felt like his day had already improved, his nightmares long forgotten as he looked at her.

"Well," she took a step backwards and looked regretful as she said, "I've got to finish my work and-"

"Oh, you work here?"

_'She just said that you moron,_' Anders couldn't believe how flustered. He'd talked to hundreds of women before, how was she making him feel like an awkward teenager?!

"Yes...I think I told you that when we first met," Den had a curious gleam in her eye and Anders had a horrible thought that SHE was thinking he'd purposefully come to find her. But he recalled their conversation and saved himself.

"Well, you mentioned it. You didn't say anything about working here, technically," he looked around himself and pointed with his thumb over his shoulder, "I um-I got a bit lost."

"Oh...well, if you take one right and two lefts, you'll find yourself on Kennedy road. Though, I'd avoid the bakery that's opening now. They say their stuff is fresh, but I doubt it," Den had a cheeky tone and Anders would happily follow any advice she gave him. But he really didn't want to stop talking to her.

"But you work here?"

_'Stop repeating yourself!'_

"Yes," Den nodded and looked a little proud when she added, "it's my bar."

"Wow," Anders was actually impressed and turned to look at the building, "does it have a speciality?"

"Not Wine," Den chimed, remembering how he'd asked her about Dionysus, "good food, good ale and great music."

Anders looked it over. He knew he should end the conversation here and let her get on with her day, but now he was curious. He had gotten straight up and jogged all that time...and he WAS starting to get hungry.

"What time do you open?" He looked at Den and watched as she checked her watch.

"Just under two hours. That's why I have to get back and finish off cleaning before we start the breakfast special for the regulars."

"What's the special?"

Den looked at him with a curious expression. She wasn't frustrated that he was keeping her, just...curious as to why he was there.

"Well, it's a full Scottish one."

"Scottish?"

'Yes, she's Scottish. Just let Axl punch you after he's had one too many energy drinks.'

"Yeah, pretty much like an English one except," she took a step closer and dramatically whispered, "better."

Anders couldn't help but smirk at her confidence. Den was momentarily thrown off by his smile.

"I-I have to go-"

'Just say something smart and keep talking!'

"I'd like to try this. You say you open in two hours?"

"Yes."

"If I pay double...do you think you'd let me sit in and wait for it?" He gave her a beseeching smile and hoped he didn't sound creepy.

"What...now?"

"Yeah," he took a cautious, confident step towards her, "I've got nowhere to be right now...plus, I like the sound of this breakfast."

Den didn't seem put off by him, just cocked her brow.

"Do you even know what a Scottish breakfast consists of?"

"Eggs, bacon, sausages, toast-"

"Ahah! But that's just the boring stuff," she stepped toward him and Anders saw the spark come to life in her eye as she began to explain, "the bacon AND the sausages are a specialty. Lorn sausages and black pudding, specially imported."

Anders was listening to her, but he was also looking at her face. The way her cheek and chin were streaked with dirt and grime from her cleaning. She was actually very cute.

_'Cute? Jesus fucking Christ.'_

"Oh?" He leaned in almost close enough to touch her and smiled, "and the other stuff?"

She paused for a moment, looking him up and down. She didn't know this man. She'd only spoken to him for about 15 minutes and then he turned up in front of her place of work by coincidence?

It was strange and suspicious, and normally, she would have decked him and called the police.

But...there was something trustworthy about him. He wouldn't hurt her, she knew that. How? No idea.

But she really wanted to talk with him some more.

"Double you say?"

He nodded and she nodded at him.

"All right. I don't usually do this, but...if you don't mind waiting until I've finished cleaning, I'll cook you up the first batch."

Anders readily agreed and followed her as she led the way around the back. He was led through an immaculately clean, but small kitchen and into what he assumed was the main bar area. He'd been in plenty of pubs before with his mates, but he really liked the look of this one. It was traditional, classy and it didn't smell like the other pubs he visited. Den actually seemed to take pride in her business.

The photos on the walls caught his eye and he stopped to gaze at them, surprised when he didn't find any sports pictures or memorabilia.

Instead, there were a large variety of faces, some groups with over 20 people and others with a few happy faces.

Den grabbed her cleaning supplies and held out a pair of rubber marigolds to him.

"Friends?" He inquired as he took them.

"Customers. Patrons...friends...family. If you notice, no one is in the same picture twice. Some people moved on," Anders noticed how sad she sounded when describing her friends, "some we lost but...well, when a large group gets together here, they make memories and they go on the wall."

Anders watched her bustle about as she polished the table and realised he still had the marigold in his hands.

_'Wait, does she expect me to help her clean?'_

"So...what can I do to help?"

_'Wait, why am I offering?'_

_'Because you've probably put her out!'_

Where had THAT voice come from?

Den looked up and must have realised she hadn't actually told him what to do.

"Oh...I'm nearly done here, but you could use the cloth to wipe down the photos," she tried to hide her smile as she looked away, "and the gloves are for your manicure. Didn't want you ruining your nails."

Anders couldn't help but laugh. He liked her wit and he technically HAD been getting his nails seen to. But not for a couple of weeks.

He was happy to slip on the gloves and clean away, letting the idle conversation take over. He just liked listening to her talk, only half-listening to the little voice in the back of his mind.

_'Don't mess this up. She's important.'_


	5. The Dishwasher

C4: The Dishwasher

After cleaning the glass, wiping down the chairs and making all the wood surfaces shine so well Anders could admire his reflection in the surface, Den popped out back and started up breakfast.

He wasn't allowed in the kitchen whilst she was cooking (her orders) but did stand by the door and chat to her. His stomach growled appreciatively as he smelt the delicious breakfast she cooked. If it tasted as good as it smelt, he knew he'd be in for a good morning.

He had also managed to convince her to eat with him.

"Have you had breakfast yet?"

"No, I usually grab a snack from the fridge every so often between cooking.

"Well...since you have time, why not join me?"

"Well, I-"

"Or is it true about what they say?" Seeing she was about to protest, he thought quickly, "never trust a chef who doesn't eat her own cooking?"

Of course, that had been a small challenge for her. She whipped up her own breakfast with his and soon, they were both seated on one of her tables. Chatting and eating happily.

It was only when he eagerly watched her wolf down her pudding, did it dawn on him: He's never had breakfast with a woman before.

He's met women who dinner and drinks, but he's never had breakfast and talked with them. He quite liked it. Good company AND good food.

When they were finished, Anders INSISTED he accompany her into the kitchen and since he was in the 'cleaning spirit' offered to help do the dishes with her. Side by side, with this woman who barely knew him and whom he barely knew, he stuck his hands in soapy water and cleaned off pans, spatulas, and all manner of utensils as she dried them.

"Denny Ari?" He looked her over and thought of something he'd recalled the day before about her name, "Scandinavian?"

"Yep. On mother's side," Den scrunched her nose up and he wondered what he had done to offend her, when she said, "You know...it's going to sound strange but...you don't look like someone who washes dishes regularly."

"Well...I usually stick them in the dishwasher."

_'If I have any dishes at all.'_

"Yeah...you look like a dishwasher man," she quickly handed him a piece of kitchen towel before he put his plate in the sink, "wipe the sauce off and toss that in the bin so it doesn't clog the drain."

_'Ah. So that's what I did wrong.'_

Anders really had no clue on how to wash dishes it seemed.

"SO what do I look like?" Curiosity got the better of him, so he had to ask.

"Hmm?"

"I'm a dishwasher man...what else?"

Den's lips did a cute little pout as she thought.

"Oh...well...you wear a nice suit so...I'm guessing you're Lawyer or...something to do with an office where you meet people?" She offered and he nodded.

"Not a lawyer, but very good with the office...I have my own PR company. JPR."

"Oh?"

"It's-"

_'Cue Obnoxious monologue about how great it is and who I've worked with. She'll not be impressed.'_

"It's...small, but steady clientele. Mostly, we work in advertising."

Den actually DID seem impressed.

"Oh. I'll have to see what you can do for the pub," she grabbed the last plate off of him and dried it.

"I think a newspaper ad here and there. You can make a mint off of the breakfast alone. Get a good reviewer in here and boom, five stars."

"Oh, I like that. As long as I don't get snobs coming in," she playfully winked at him, "I'll hold you personally responsible."

Den, realising they were done looked around her.

"Well, that's all done," her watch made a slight beeping sound and she looked at it, turning it off with the button on the side, "And right on time. Ten minutes until I open...wow, we were talking for a while."

"Sorry if I kept you," Anders dried his hands on the kitchen towel she offered him, having chosen to forego the rubber gloves.

"No...No, I enjoyed it," surprisingly, Den found that statement truthful. She'd never invited a man into her kitchens before and the conversation with Anders had been enjoyable.

"So...would you say that's the equivalent to dinner after you saved my bacon?" Anders turned to her and the cheeky glint she'd seen earlier returned. After all that detail...she'd eaten with him. Was that a date? She pushed down the blush that was threatening to spread over her cheeks.

"Well, I suppose it is-oh," she watched as he rifled in his pocket and pulled out his wallet.

'So, not a date. Yes, he said he'd pay.'

Scolding herself slightly for getting her own hopes up, she composed herself as he handed her a folded wad of cash.

She pulled them back, expecting the 'double' he'd promised, but there was, in fact, $100 in her hand!

"What...this is way too much, this isn't even double!" She held the wad back out to him, but he took a step away from her and held his hands up.

"No, you keep it," he smiled a little smugly when she just glared at him.

"What...no!" She tried to shove the money back into his pocket, but he dodged, "Anders, I mean it, this is far too much-"

"Oh no, you don't!" He laughed when she attempted to shove the wad down his shirt, gently grabbing her wrist.

They both looked into one another's eyes and for a moment...everything froze.

_"Fili, give me that damn apple!" Dru chased Fili about and he dodged easily as she grabbed at the apple._

_"Language, pretty girls shouldn't be swearing!" He laughed as she grabbed at him again._

_"I'll give you bloody swearing in a second!" She dived one last time and JUST managed to grab the apple but Fili then grabbed her wrist and yanked her off balance._

_She tumbled forward, falling against his body._

_He caught her with his other arm around her waist and stumbled himself, but managed to keep standing._

_They both slowly turned to look at one another and as her head raised, his nose brushed against her skin. They looked into one another's eyes, their lips only a few centimetres apart and-_

"Den, I'm here!"

Both Den and Anders startled, jumping away from one another at the voice they heard.

"So-sorry, that's my pub maiden," she took a step away, hoping it didn't look like she'd been caught in a daydream.

Little did she know, Anders had seen the same thing and like her, he thought it had only been for him.

But he still wondered about what she said.

"Pub maiden?"

"Uh-joke name!" Den waved her hand around, trying to think of the right term, "we have different titles. I'm Landlady queen, she's pub maiden. Like-um...he's there for me when I can't be there!"

_'What's the bloody term?! Assistant Manager!'_

"Assistant Manager?" Anders offered and she nodded. She felt something in her palm and remembered the wad. He saw her go to offer it again, but he just shook his head.

"Den...keep it...think of it as future payment for the next time, please," he felt his heart thumping wildly in his chest and he tried to calm it down. He'd never experienced something as intense as that before. Why then? Why with her?

"Next time?" She couldn't stop the slight blush at his implication. He wanted to do this again?!

"If that's all right. I enjoyed the company and...that was the best breakfast I've had in a while. Actually, for years."

Den's blush disappeared and she beamed at him.

"Really?"

For a moment, Anders breath was stolen.

He didn't think she was ugly, just cute, but that smile...does something to him.

"That's the best compliment I've gotten in a while...I'd like that," she smiled again, but grimaced when she heard her colleague bustle about in the next room, "um-I actually have stuff to do, so I'm going to have to show you out now!"

Anders didn't mind the way she ushered him out the back. Her hands touched his arms and he didn't get another vision, but he did feel the warmth on her hands.

She waved him goodbye and he smiled happily, pleased he'd secured a 'second date', though he wouldn't call it that to her face.

As he walked away, he found himself so full he knew he wouldn't be able to jog back home. And yet...his step was surprisingly light.

He was so happy. So happy that he didn't notice the black car across the road. It's occupants watching him intently.

"It seems, despite everything...they found one another," the male in the backseat let out a dark chuckle, "now the games can begin."


	6. The House of Den

C5: The House of Den

"Soooooo...who was the guy?"

Den could only sigh. She knew she couldn't deny anything now that Jane had seen Anders. Shit, if she'd walked in on them she would have made him stay and talked with him herself!

"Just a guy, don't get your hopes up," Den turned about to look at her friend and rolled her eyes at the expression on her face, "oh, piss off, Jane! It's not like that and you can stop looking like that?"

"Looking like what?" Her friend asked innocently.

"Like you've just discovered I have a secret lover stashed away," she pointed one of the clean utensils at her friends face, "and I HAVEN'T before you start jumping to conclusions. No...this was...just a new friend."

"Uh-huh," Jane walked in and began to potter about, grabbing her apron off of the hook by the door, "so where did you meet this new friend?"

"Actually, do you remember the guy that nearly got hit by the car?"

"What? That was him?!" Jane walked over to Den as she began to tie the back of her apron and smirked, "you lucky girl! You saved his life AND - from what I saw - he was pretty hot! Did you-"

"I'm stopping you RIGHT there," Den glared and walked by Jane as she began to get the ingredients out and cook them, "Not a chance. I'm done. No more dates for me for...well a while! Not after that bloody show the other day!"

"Oh, come on! Surely it wasn't THAT bad."

Den shot her friend a withering look.

"Ok, so it was bad."

"I don't know what was worse. My broken heel, scraped knee or the fact that Darren couldn't stop talking about himself over Lunch. AND staring at my tits," she shook her head as she felt a headache approach and she blamed the memory of 'disgusting Darren', "what a leech! Every time I put my hand down on the table, he kept reaching over to rub my wrist! Gross, double disgusting...just..."

"Den!" Jane dove forward and caught her friend, just as she keeled to the side. Den grabbed at her head and felt her legs give way beneath. The pain in her head had returned. The strange, horrifying, dizzying sensation that made her feel like falling to the floor and curling into a ball.

"Steady," Jane's voice called to her and helped pull her along, sitting her down at the chair by the table. One seated, her friend quickly set to work and opened the back door to let some air in and then grabbed her friend a cold glass of water.

Den's hand covered her eyes as she tried to fight the pain and the flashes that appeared in her mind. She tried to ignore them, but they were quick.

_Monsters. Mother! Father! Home. The Mountains. Kili, Thorin. Mam. Fili._

_Fili._

"Den?"

The pain subsided and Den finally pulled her hand away from her eyes, knowing it was ok and that the light wouldn't hurt her anymore.

She was greeted by the worried but resigned expression of her friend.

"Is it...the flashes?"

Den could only nod.

A few months previously, Den had suffered her first one in Jane's presence and her friend had insisted she go to the doctor about them. But Den had explained she couldn't.

It was on the third time she collapsed and smacked her head against the kitchen counter that Jane had been seething and threatened to quit if Den didn't go and get help.

So she'd told her the truth. She told her she couldn't go because of what she saw. Faces. Friends. Family? People she cared about. People she dreamed about. It terrified her and for the longest time, she'd thought she was going crazy.

But Jane, dear, sweet Jane had been her rock. She hadn't called her odd or crazy or insisted she get help. She'd actually sat and talked with her about it and then, after a few quiet moments, had gotten them cups of tea each and closed the restaurant for half the day so Den could rest and recover.

And now, here she was again. Always faithful to her friend. Jane was more than just her assistant. She was her second in command, her best friend and the only other woman Den really knew at this time in her life. The one she'd told about her past. The good times...and the worst.

"I know you don't believe that malarchy. Heck, I don't-"

"I don't believe in it, but...well, past-life has never sounded so...very much how you described it," Jane shrugged her shoulders and pulled up a chair next to Den, "you told me about things I could only read in a storybook! What was it today?"

Den couldn't help but smile.

"Monsters with disgusting teeth. People I called parents...family...I saw a great battle and...that boy-"

"With beautiful long, thick hair?"

"And the blue eyes," Den really liked that image. The man she saw...she knew she must have loved him at some point. He was odd-looking in some ways, with his big ears and strange moustache, but he had a wonderful smile and gorgeous eyes. His eyes were her favourite thing about him.

Where had she seen them recently?

"Oh shit," Jane huffed when they heard the front door open and someone call out from the other room, "you take five, I got this!"

Her friend dashed away but composed herself when she got to the door that separated the kitchen and the pub's main floor.

Den was left by herself, contemplating all she had seen today. All the faces and places were important, she KNEW that...but...that one face.

Those blue eyes...she had seen them somewhere before.

Or, at the very least, their twin.

"Anders," she whispered and looked towards the open back door, almost expecting him to appear. Hoping.

She hoped she'd see him again.

_'Oh, don't worry,'_ the voice in the back of her mind told her, _'you'll see him again.'_


	7. Cannot Resist

C6: Cannot resist

Anders was tired. This wasn't a surprise considering his sleep pattern, but he was sick and tired of just being so...well, tired!

And knowing that modern medicine wouldn't help, nor would going to a shrink to talk about his issues, he resorted to the one thing that would never fail: Olaf and Ingrid.

They each had their methods. Some effective some...not so. But he was not allowed to complain, considering they were offering their services for free.

First, he sat down with Ingrid and he already knew what she wanted when she had pushed a disgusting smelling cup of 'tea' in his face and told him to drink.

He'd gulped it down as quickly as he could, trying not to taste the leaves on his tongue and handed the mug back to her. She'd peered into it for a few minutes, quietly observing.

Then she'd taken his hand and flipped them over, first looking at his nails, knuckles and the lines on the backs and sides of his hands. He was glad he remembered to book a manicure at the critical way she seemed to look at him.

Finally, she'd laid out her tarot cards and flipped them over at whatever one he felt 'drawn to'.

Once five were flipped, she took a heavy sigh and shook her head.

"Everything points the same way," she waved her hand around at the table where the mug and cards lay, "ill fortune, yet romance and a new love that comes from your past. So can't be someone you've already dated, but someone you knew."

Anders had a strange sensation in his heart when she said that. And for some odd reason, an image of Den flashed in his mind, but he shook his head, trying to rid himself of the images.

"And the dreams?"

Ingrid waved her hand again.

"It's all to do with what's here. I can't tell anymore because I don't SEE anymore," she leant forward with a hopeful smile, "you sure I can't read your stars? Or-"

At that point, Olaf, who had been sitting quietly in the corner, getting high and waiting his turn to read Anders, sat bolt right up with a loud gasp, his eyes remaining shut.

Anders was actually pretty thankful. Ingrid had been wanting to try him with 'reading the entrails of dead animals', but that was more curiosity on her part.

"What do you see?" She called out to her friend, but knew better than to go and disturb him whilst he was 'in a trance.'

"Blood," Olaf, still with his eyes shut, moved his head as though he were looking around at various scenes playing out before him, "fighting...monsters. I see family-death!"

He lunged forward and grabbed ahold of Anders's arm, his eyes opening as he warned, "stay away from the blue door!"

Just as suddenly as he'd sprung forward, Olaf released Anders and laid back down, his eyes shut and his mouth hanging open.

Asleep.

Anders, who had been a little startled turned a critical eye on Ingrid.

"That was helpful."

"Well, you know, it MIGHT be," she pointed her finger at him, "it's the littlest details. They may not matter now, but they COULD in the future. Unless he was talking about your past, in which case, you should revisit those memories and-"

"You know," Anders stood up and held his hands up to stop her talking, "I'm good."

"I've got to go, thanks, Ingrid," Anders cocked his head at his Uncle and smirked, "and thank Olaf for me when he's conscious. If he remembers I was here, that is."

A short while later...

Once he had finished up with Olaf and Ingrid, Anders went straight into work, where he found Dawn, calmly moving about his office and sorting out the paperwork on her new desk.

She didn't notice him at first and he just took in the 'new her'. In the throes of love, she and Ty had quickly married, moved in together AND already had their first child on the way. Anders had been the most excited when they told him he was going to be an Uncle and he'd immediately paid for most of the stuff in their nursery, right down to the cot.

And now, as she bustled about the place calmly and serenely, Anders was really glad she had remembered everything about them as Gods. If he hadn't hired her himself, he could have sworn that she was the boss some days with her quick efficiency and the way she put him in his place. THAT was why he'd finally pulled his head out of his arse and made her a partner, rather than just his assistant. She was capable AND deserved better treatment. Especially now she was his sister-in-law.

Moving forward, away from the door, he cleared his throat so as not to startle her and smiled when she noticed him.

"Morning," he offered but she gave him a half-hearted glare.

"It's gone lunch, so it's not morning any more," she tucked a folder against her chest, balancing the bottom on her protruding belly, "what happened to 'I'll see you at 11 am sharp!'?"

Anders shrugged.

"I got caught up with something important. But I'll make it up to you. Smoothie bar slave?"

Dawn finally offered him a real smile and he knew he had her. He'd found her favourite smoothie place was the way to her heart and he actually enjoyed nipping out to get her daily fix of a 'mixed berry bonanza!'

"Alright, you're forgiven," she pulled the file away from her stomach and opened it up, "but you still have to go over the latest email to the Takanata group. They're getting restless and I'm only so good in placating them before YOU have to talk with them directly."

Anders walked over to her and shook his head.

"Not that I'm changing the subject, but why aren't you at home? Resting?"

"Anders, we've been through this," she sighed, knowing what was coming.

"You don't have to be here like that, you know? You can go home and-" Anders was cut off when she lightly smacked his nose with the file.

"You see, if I didn't know you better, I would think you're being kind and thoughtful. BUT, I know you and I know you don't like the sight of blood and all that natural stuff that happens during childbirth," she pushed the folder against his chest so he had to take it, "Listen, I've got another couple of months to go and I'll be out of here in a few weeks, ok?"

Anders wasn't going to win. He knew that. Dawn was formidable and not easily swayed. But he wanted to try one last time.

"You can go beforehand-

"I'm not here on a normal shift. I just come in for a couple of hours so Ty doesn't drive me crazy at home and I'm not stuck baking and getting fat...fatter," she gestured with her hands to show how big she thought her stomach could get now and even Anders had to admit she was rather...hefty. Though he wouldn't voice that opinion, of course.

Seeing defeat, he held up the folder.

"I'll just take this in my office then. No heavy lifting, don't hold my calls and-"

"And I'll shout if I need you to do up the strap on my sandal," she quipped back and rolled her eyes, "I'm not a complete invalid, ANDERS. Go and do some work before you find a way to procrastinate again."

He turned from her with a smile, marched into his office and looked about him. Clean, organised and tidy as normal. But...cold. He'd never seen how cold it was before, and whilst Dawn had chosen the colour scheme to make it professional and 'welcoming', Anders didn't like looking at these four walls all day. He made him feel trapped.

But he still took his seat and buried himself in the work she'd given. She was right. If he found himself bored or struggling, he'd always pass the work on to her or put it off, but now he buried his head into his desk and did it all.

Once he'd finished with not only his reply to the Takanata group but a whole backlog of emails he'd saved up from the weekend, he quickly made the necessary phone calls to secure and catch-up on deals and contracts. Before he knew it, it was 5 pm and his work was done. Dawn must have gone home by now, so that meant he was alone. Anders relaxed back in his seat and contemplated what Ingrid and Olaf told him.

Could it be possible that they had seen his future accurately? Or his past? He could recall dreams of fighting and blood and the pain he felt when he 'died' and fell from the high cliff.

But the 'new love' from his past was tricky. He hadn't really fallen in love with a woman before, except when he was Bragi. But then, that hadn't been real love, just pure, unadulterated lust and desire. He had disliked Gaia immensely, as she did him and Helen had been fun for a while until the sex became too much and she became too controlling.

The only action he'd seen for a while was with Michelle, but again...pure, carnal lust and something to pass the time. They were fuck buddies, nothing more.

"Someone new...from my past," he mumbled to himself as he fiddled with his pen on his desk and thought about any old faces he had feelings for but had yet to date.

He shut his eyes and allowed himself to relax, almost falling into a state of meditation. All the beautiful women he'd slept with in his short life flew across his inner vision and all those he'd craved for before he became 'Bragi' on his 21st birthday.

And then she showed up.

"Dru," he whispered to no one, hearing the sound of her name on his lips. He had known her and he cared for her. He saw it in his dreams but...was that confirmation everything was real?! That...she'd come back into his life somehow?!

"Slacking off again, Anders?"

He startled in his seat and opened his eyes at the familiar, yet surprising voice

"Axl!" He got up and walked over to his brother, eagerly welcoming the hug from him, "just deep in thought. How are you doing, bud?"

"Kinda' nervous. Kinda' looking for an opinion," Axl looked at him hopefully and Anders pointed to the sofa he had in the corner.

"Fire away, how can I help?"

As they sat down, Axl worried his hands together and shook his head.

"It's the suit again."

"Ah. Still can't decide between the Brioni and Valentino?" Anders relaxed back, glad it wasn't anything TOO serious.

"Actually...Gaia found a Burberry suit that is discounted and apparently goes with the dress," he winced and Anders knew what he was going to say next, "but it's still expensive. How do I break it to her that I MAY have already spent the money on the band?"

Anders shook his head and smiled. His brother was genuinely worried about his fiancé's reaction and that was his query, but Anders would sort him out. He owed it to him after his appalling behaviour to not only him, but Gaia herself.

"You won't have to. I'll treat you to the suit, as long as you let me pick a few of the songs the band plays at the wedding."

"No, no way," Axl shook his head and waved his hand at him, "you've already done way too much, bro'. You've leant us enough and-"

"You made me a groomsman, bro'. You didn't have to do that and I've been a dickhead to you AND Gaia...and everyone else, really," he sighed and hoped he could still make reparations for his past behaviour, "and I'm not 'lending' you anything. That money is yours to keep for the future, for a house...for a family."

His hand came up to squeeze Axl's shoulder and he said with as much sincerity as he could muster, "and my little bro' has got to look dapper on his big day. Matching outfits and all."

Axl could see his brother would not relinquish this gift and could only let out a quick chuckle.

"I don't know what's happened to you, but...thanks, bro. It means a lot to me."

They looked at one another and a silent communication passed between the two.

The stuff that Anders had done whilst he was Bragi had been unforgivable. He half expected to be expulsed from the family at some point, but they'd forgiven him. Time and time again. He'd slept with Mike's wife, Axl's girlfriend, Ty's ex-girlfriend...Jesus, he put his family through a lot!

And now they were not Gods, they were back to normal. And his brothers had stuck by him, knowing he hadn't been able to control the insatiable pull the power of Bragi gave him.

He'd vowed to help them out, any way possible. From helping Mike buy a new bar, to giving his little brother help with his wedding and future, he'd always be there for them as they were there for him. His brothers.

_'Brother. Kili.'_

He pulled his hand away from Axl and turned around, pretending to fiddle with something on the desk behind him. Axl knew about his 'dreams', but he didn't want to start talking with him about an additional brother he was remembering. One that he had cared for, immensely and who he longed to meet again.

"Anyway, I didn't mean to bother you," Axl stood up and gestured at Anders desk, "not when you were so hard at work."

Anders turned back to him, smirking as he did so.

"Actually, I'm all done for the day. Unless someone calls me up in the next five minutes with a problem, everything else can be sorted via text and email."

"Oh...fancy a beer at Mike's?" Axl looked inviting and whilst the pub DID sound inviting, he suddenly had a bright, sneaky idea.

"How about we go out and celebrate? A drink on me, like old time's?"

Axl shook his head.

"I don't fancy another wine bar-"

"Not a wine bar...a pub?"

"You? In a pub?" Axl couldn't stop himself laughing and Anders couldn't blame him. He only went to the pub to see Mike and...actually, that was it. He never went anywhere else.

But tonight was different. He had a new place to hang out AND it would be the perfect excuse to see her again.

He stood up and shrugged his shoulders.

"I know this place. You ever heard of 'The Red Field'?"


	8. The Approach

C7 The Approach

Axl had actually heard of the Red Field but had never been there himself. Anders felt a little smug being able to show off a 'cool' place to his younger brother. He was also surprised to see how busy it actually was so early in the evening. The crowd parted slightly for him as he 'excused himself' a few times, Axl close behind. His eyes wandered the front and there she was.

Pulling a pint, talking to the woman who was helping her serve and smiling away. Happy and just...God, she was beautiful. He threw 'pretty' and 'cute' out the window at the smile and the way her eyes lit up as she laughed merrily.

He moved closer and when she turned to look at him, he took in the small level of surprise on her face before it turned back to happiness.

"Hey," he called out, slightly louder than he intended as the bar was slightly crowded, but not TOO noisy.

"Hey," she gave him a cheeky wink and said apologetically, "sorry, but we stopped serving breakfast at 11 am."

Anders leant against the bar and shook his head.

"What a shame, I could kill for some of your bacon," he quickly grabbed hold of his brother and pulled him forward, "I'm here with my baby brother. We're celebrating his impending nuptials."

"Oh!" Den, finally having a hand free, reached over and shook Axl's hand, "congrats. I'm afraid we don't have any champagne, but how about a pint? On the house?"

One look at Axl's face told Anders he'd not only made the right decision in bringing him here this evening but that he'd more than likely come back again.

"Yeah, great! Thanks!"

"Oi!" A random guy suddenly called out, "I'm engaged as well!"

Den turned a critical eye to the guy.

"Didn't your girlfriend chuck you, Angus?"

The guy quickly backed down at her glare, grumbling as he left.

As Den turned back to grab a clean glass, Axl turned to Anders and gave him 'the look'. The look that meant, _'is she your new one?'_

Anders just smiled and tapped the side of his nose, which surprised Axl. Usually, his big brother would gloat or make SOME sort of rude, suggestive gesture.

When Den placed the pint in front of Axl, Anders ordered himself one and went to pay, but she glared at him and told him, "if you try to give me any more money, I might sellotape it to your forehead."

He'd hastily put away his wallet for the evening.

As she bustled and busied herself with customers, Axl turned to his brother.

"So how do you know this place?"

"Remember when I nearly got hit by that car?" Axl nodded and Anders gestured to Den, "SHE was the woman who saved me."

"Oh, superwoman!" He smirked and nodded in approval, "I like her. She saves your life AND gives out free pints to people she barely knows? Definitely a friend worth having."

Anders couldn't help but agree as he watched her. In fact, for the rest of the night, as he and his brother chatted amongst themselves and to other patrons, his eyes would constantly stray to her. He just liked watching her interact, smile and the way she tucked back the loose strands of her wild red hair. Whenever Axl caught him looking, he teased him mercilessly though.

At the last call, having run out of conversation and getting tired, Axl deemed it necessary to leave and call Gaia.  
"It'll be fine if I tell her I'm out with you, but she'll assume I'm safe and bored and having no fun at a wine bar," he slurred slightly, definitely worse for wear.

Anders, on the other hand, knew how to handle his beer. Plus, he'd only had two pints and had secretly been swapping them for Shandy.

He called Den over and when he had her attention, asked, "Den...what time do you shut?"

Den quickly checked her watched

"1 am I start kicking people out. So you've got half an hour."

"I'll be back in a bit. I saw your assistant manager already left, so since you're alone, I'll make sure everyone gets out ok."

Den blinked a couple of times in surprise. No one had ever offered her help in that bar before.

"But-" She shut herself up when he'd turned and gone, obviously not waiting for her to argue.

Anders quickly ordered an uber for his baby brother and once he was safe inside (AND with the window rolled down encase he chuckered), Anders didn't even watch it leave. He walked confidently back into the bar, took off his work jacket and smiled at Den.

"So, how do I help you get rid of these lot?"

Den's lips twitched and he could tell she was fighting a smile.

"You know, you don't HAVE to help, right?"

"I know...I want to."

She flipped open the hatch and signalled for him to join her. Once he was by her side and smiling down at her (a rare thing for him, considering he wasn't tall himself), she allowed her own little smile to spread across her face.

"Best give you your helmet and kneepads then."

"What?!"

She laughed at his startled expression and he knew he'd been had.

_'Man...definitely a friend worth keeping.'_

A short while later...

Once everyone in the bar had been cleared out, Anders quickly got into helping Den clean. He grabbed what glasses he could and piled them in the kitchen, next to the sink. After, he got stuck in and grabbed all the trash around the room and made sure to recycle it (and not just because Den shouted at him to do so).

He'd even offered to clean down the tables, but Den stated that if there wasn't a terrible mess, that'd be her job in the morning. So he joined her again, back by the dishes. Though this time, she washed the glasses and he dried.

Everything was going fine, the conversation cheerful and they had picked up where they had left off. But then she gripped her head in one hand and stumbled back.

Anders immediately grabbed for her when he realised she was falling. His arms came about her and pulled her tightly to him.

"Den?!" He called to her, but he felt it happening again. The pull taking over.

_"I don't want you to go."_

_"I have to-"_

_"NO. IF YOU GO, I'M GOING TO!"_

_"Dru."_

_A familiar pair of green eyes turned to him, tears spilling over and down her cheeks. Her arms came about him and she held onto him as she cried._

_"I don't want you to die. I want to keep you safe."_

_"You have to stay," his arms came about her and his fingers splayed over her back, gently rubbing and trying to soothe her._

_"Fili...Fili, please," She clung onto him and cried more, "don't go."_

_He had to. He had to go and protect Thorin and his little brother. He couldn't stay, even though he wanted to._

_"I'll come back to you. I promise."_

_'I came back.'_

Anders blinked a couple of times and took deep breaths. It had happened again when he held her. He was sure now, what he saw was his past and Den...Den was the girl. She was 'Dru'. She had her hair, her eyes and the same face though...the beard had been a little odd. But it was her, it just had to be!

Den stirred in his arms and pulled back far enough to look up at him, but he did not relinquish his hold on her, worried she'd faint again.

"Sorry about that...busy day, I haven't drunk enough water," Den was used to using that excuse with people who didn't know about her 'dream fits'. Though this one hadn't been altogether pleasant, she had made a discovery. She'd been upset with 'Fili' for leaving and she'd looked into his eyes and she realised that she HAD seen them before. Anders had the exact same eyes. His facial structure was slightly different in ways, but she recognised his strong brow and nose.

So...Anders was the 'Fili' in her past life? Or was she just confused...had she somehow superimposed him there? No...she'd dreamt of him before. It was him. Though, of course, she couldn't tell him all of this. Poor boy would run a mile!

_'He kept his promise!'_

Carefully, he made her walk over to the chair she'd shoved in the corner and sat her down. He hurried away, fetched a glass of water and wouldn't take his eyes off of her as she took slow sips of the glass.

Den hated making him worry and tried to lighten the mood since she was already feeling better.

"Good thing I'm going to bed now anyway."

"Only to wake up at the crack of dawn?"

"4 am isn't the crack of dawn."

Anders was a little shocked at that. He knew she was an early riser but 4 am?! She couldn't get very much sleep if that was the case...

Sensing his thoughts, she shook her head.

"Oh, it's fine, I only sleep a few hours a night anyway."

"Really?"

"Aye'," Den knew she'd have to explain and looked down into the glass as she said, "bad dreams."

"Me too."

She looked back at him and remembered the time she'd bumped into him the previous morning. She had assumed he was an early riser, but bad dreams as well? Something...strange, was happening.

"Anyway, I usually managed to nap during the day, just after lunch. A couple of hours whilst Jane watches the pub," she wanted to quell his worries and hoped he would be distracted enough that she could get him out without him calling a doctor or anything.

"You sleep here?"

_'Ah.'_

"I live here. Sorry, I didn't say that before. Hence why it's easy for me to get straight into work in the morning," she finished her drink and stood up slowly, Anders moving with her and making sure she didn't wobble.

"Oh...so I suppose you don't need my protection in getting home tonight?"

She couldn't help but grin at him.

"I mean, the stairs are VERY treacherous," she realised how that sounded like she was inviting him to come up the stairs with her, so she quickly backtracked, blushing, "But-but no. I'm fine, thanks. Dizzy spells all gone!"

Anders knew he shouldn't push his luck. He allowed her to see him out, only asking once more if she was really alright and didn't need anything else.

She only said no and let him out the front door, jangling her keys as she looked outside.

"It's dark...lights are off. You going to be ok getting home?" She looked down at him when he stepped down onto the path outside.

He turned a flirty smile on her and shrugged.

"What would you suggest?"

Den's own smile matched his.

"I think...a taxi."

"Oh."

They both laughed and Anders didn't want to go. And Den didn't want him to leave. But...both believed what they had seen had only been for them. They couldn't voice their opinions, for fear they'd scare away someone they were only just getting to know.

"Thanks...for all your help."

"No problem."

There was a moment of silence as Anders waited for her to shut the door on him, but she was thinking. Debating.

_'Oh, screw it!'_

Leaning forward, she placed her hand on his shoulder for support and placed a quick kiss against the side of his cheek.

Anders felt that tiny little flutter in his chest that he hadn't felt for so long. He felt like that gawky, awkward teenage boy who'd just been kissed by the girl he had a crush on.

"Bye," she pulled away and hurriedly closed the door, locking it and pulling the blinder down. It may have been dark, but he still saw the deep blush on her cheeks.

He touched the spot where she kissed him and slowly began the walk home. Like before, he had a slight spring in his step and he was lost in his thoughts. He was thinking about what kind of dates and gifts he could give to her. He could take her to the movies and buy the snacks, she'd enjoy that. But no wine bars. And maybe no rival restaurants or pubs, unless she has a favourite.

He wasn't paying much attention on his way home, even though he should.

He was unaware of the black car that had been following him.

He didn't pay attention to the flash of headlights.

Nor the engine stopping behind him.

He did hear the footsteps, however.

He turned slowly and...the last thing Anders saw was a fist flying towards his face. Then pain and then darkness.


	9. Worry

C8: Worry

_"I love you so much. I promise I'll come back to you."_

_"Don't go! Please!"_

_Her hand reached out for him, but he was already over the hill on his horse._

_Gone._

_She was laying down on her bed, her mother grasping her outstretched hand._

_"Hold on, my baby, hold on," she shook and wept, trying to keep her daughter close. Trying to keep her alive._

_But she felt so weak. Tired and sad. Something had been lost. A part of her heart was missing. She was dying without it._

_"I want to see him again."_

"FILI!" Den screamed as she sat up in her bed and took deep, shuddering breaths as she felt her tears fall. She realised she was at home and that she had been dreaming and slapped her hand over her mouth to quieten her sobs.

It would do no good to disturb any neighbours tonight, not when she knew it was just a dream.

Yet, why did it hurt so much? Why was it, the loss of Fili made her cry out in agony? That she felt every sharp pain in her heart, as though someone was stabbing through her body?

She did not know. But she wanted them to stop. These dreams of sadness, hurt and suffering. Of death.

But...not of him. Not of him and his smile and his kind blue eyes. They haunted her in her waking moments, but she wouldn't give them up. There was so much love in his gaze.

Finding that sleep had escaped her yet again, Den swung her legs out of her bed and wiped off her face.

"Back to the grind, I suppose," she dried her tears and quickly got to work. She showered, dressed and locked up the door to her flat as she made her way down to the bar.

She did her usually checks. She dusted, swept and mopped the floors, listening to the songs from her favourite radio station. She even sang along to a couple, though always stopped herself when she opened the door out back to bring the bucket out.

As she emptied the grey, dirty water down the drain outside, she looked out the front. The street was quiet, as was usually expected for so early in the morning. But...she'd been hoping to see Anders.

Ever since she'd kissed him (albeit on his cheek), she'd been waiting for him to turn back up for that breakfast.

Nothing.

Four days and he hadn't even jogged by again. Maybe she'd misread things? Been too forward and frightened him off...

But something wasn't right. She felt it in her gut and she really wanted to see him and make sure he was ok. It just...it just didn't feel right for him to not come by after everything. They may have only known one another for a couple of days, but there was definitely a connection there. She had felt it and she was SURE he had also.

The only issue was, even with Jane encouraging her to 'give him a call!' they hadn't actually swapped numbers, emails or addresses. She literally had no way to get hold of him, other than his name.

And that's when an idea struck her. She had remembered his name well enough, but she'd also remembered what he did for his job.

What had he said exactly?

_"Not a lawyer, but very good with the office...I have my own PR company. JPR."_

Of course! He said it was small, but they worked in advertising, so SURELY he'd have a website. 'Johnson PR'.

That's all she needed to type into google and sure enough, not only did the company pop-up but so did the contact information. And an address.

Surely...she couldn't just turn up?

Well, it WAS her day off tomorrow and she needed to go sort out the accounts at the bank, so if she just happened to pop by-

_'No, don't start thinking like that. He'll think you're a stalker!'_

_'Go to him!'_

That voice again! The one telling her to do these things and be near him. Maybe she was finally starting to lose the plot and she should leave him be.

She made up her mind.

"I won't do it. I can't do it."

The next day...

"I can't believe I'm doing this," Den muttered to herself and looked up at the building in front of her.

According to the website, the company had been around for a good few years now, but it looked so clean and modern, it could have very well been built that day. The glass revolving doors emitted a few people out and in every now and again and she knew she must have looked a little strange, just standing there. She could have been waiting for someone, except every few minutes she'd take a couple of steps as if to go in and then immediately moved aside and shook her head.

She smoothed out the bottom of her smart sweater for the fifth time and took in her outfit again. She hadn't thought about it for too long that day and thought she looked rather smart, until Jane had teased and reminded her that was her 'flirting' outfit. Den hadn't realised she had a 'flirting' outfit, but...well, the trousers hugged her hips and the shirt was only slightly low cut. It gave her confidence...and, alright, if she HAD to admit it, then she'd put it on a few times before to go out and flirt with the handsome coffee shop employee. But only because she wanted the biggest cookie on display.

She looked up at the building one last time and took three, deep breaths to calm herself.

_'What's the worst that can happen? He can tell you to leave and not bother him again in a personal capacity.'_

Ah, but THAT was where Den had a cunning plan. Not only had she talked with Anders about his job, but she HAD asked him about advertising advice for the pub. And that was why she was here. Well, that was what she would say if he demanded to know why she'd turned up, unannounced and without an appointment. Perfectly innocent.

_'Except, he wouldn't say that. He's not like that.'_

"No. He isn't," she said to herself quietly and set her shoulders back, "right. Come on, feet."

Determined, with her head held high and her chest puffed out, she walked into the building and straight up the stairs.

She took her time, admiring the clean, organised pictures, plants and relevant posters as she went. She wanted to appear as casual as possible.

And then, she came to his office door.

She knocked twice and waited.

"It's open!" A distinctly feminine voice came from within and Den pushed open the door, tentatively poking her head in.

She was in the right place...right?

She didn't see Anders, but a woman sitting down at her desk, behind a laptop. She glanced up and smiled politely, a pleasant sight on her pretty round face.

"Good morning, can I help you?" She said in an obviously practised greeting, but Den could see this woman was friendly enough.

"Hi, I'm sorry, I don't know if I'm in the right place," she moved the rest of the way in, shut the door behind her and walked over to the desk, "I'm looking for Anders Johnson."

The woman behind the desk stood up and held out her hand.

"He's not here right now, but I'm his partner, Dawn Johnson. Is there something I can help you with?"

Den wasn't really concentrating. She was momentarily shocked, not only by the fact this woman was Anders partner (possible wife, considering they had the same last name) but also because she was a considerable size and obviously heavily pregnant.

_'Oh, God. Oh, Fuck. He's married. He's married and he's got a family, oh my god-'_

_'Don't panic. Keep smiling and shake her hand!'_

Den practically beamed at the woman and took her hand and shook it vigorously.

_'God, think! Say something, she asked you a question!'_

_'It's fine! There has to be a rational explanation-'_

_'Have to get out of here. NOW.'_

Den, as politely as she could muster, shook her head and maintained her almost painful smile.

"It's nothing, really. It was a discussion we had last week about some advertising," she could feel herself growing flustered and pointed behind her at the door, "I'll come back another time when he's here."

Hoping that was the end of it and seeing she would NEVER come back after discovering his 'sordid secret', Den tried to turn and leave, but Dawn called out to her.

"He won't be in for a while. He's resting at home after the accident and-"

Den turned back around quicker than lightning.

"Accident?" She had known something was wrong and felt her stomach turn as all sorts of images ran through her head, "Is he all right?"

Something vulnerable must have shown on her face because Dawn's polite greeting face dropped away to show genuine concern.

"You didn't know?... Are you a friend?"

"Uh...well...he's been helping me out with my pub. Advertising stuff and-"

"You're Denny!" Dawn pointed at her and gave her a real, warm smile.

Den could only blink at her for the familiar use of her name, confused as to how Dawn knew already.

"Axl told me about your pub! He says you do great ales!" Dawn offered as she saw the confusion on Den's face.

"Axl?" Den thought quickly to the few nights previous when Anders had brought his baby brother in tow, "OH. Anders brother, yes! And he would say that I gave him a pint as a congratulation for his engagement."

"Yep. I'll have to come by sometime after the baby and try some," Dawn's hands rested on her bump and she could see the excitement at the impending arrival.

"Well, we do breakfast, lunch and a pub dinner as well."

"Oh, exciting. You know-"

Den realised they were getting off-topic and quickly cut Dawn off.

"Sorry. I don't want to interrupt, but you said something about an accident?"

"Oh, right. Well, he was mugged a few days ago outside his apartment."

"Oh god!" Den's hand flew to her mouth in shock.

"He's all right, just bruises and cuts. I did warn him about walking home so late at that time, but he never listens," Dawn sighed heavily and shrugged her shoulders, "but he's staying at home to rest."

Den realised why he hadn't come back. She also realised that he'd been attacked the very night he'd walked home from her pub.

_'Oh, God.'_

She felt AWFUL. The guilt wasn't entirely on her, of course, but that didn't make her feel any better. She should have insisted he get a taxi or an uber!

"Could you urm...could you pass on a message for me?"

"Sure."

"Well...when he's better if he wants to come back to the pub for breakfast, tell him he doesn't have to pay. It's on me. And...well, I was worried about him. And rightly so, I see. Could you also tell him thanks again for the help and-"

Dawn held up her hands and laughed.

"I have a better idea."

Dawn turned away briefly and picked up her pen and paper and scribbled a note. She tore off the strip and handed it to Den.

"What's this?" She saw the name of an apartment building, a number and a street-

"His address."

Den looked back at the woman and shook her head.

"Oh, I couldn't just turn up-"

"Well, I think he'd appreciate the company PLUS you'd also be doing me a massive favour," she again turned back to the desk and plucked a small folder off of the top, "he really should read these by tonight and I was going to drop them to him, but I've got an appointment with my midwife. Help a girl out?"

She handed her the folder and Den reached out and took it, even though her hand shook slightly. She couldn't just turn up at his apartment, even with Dawn's explanation...could she?!

"You don't think he'll mind if I turn up?"

"No, he-" Dawn was cut off by the sound of Bolero blasting from her phone and quickly reached over and check it.

"Sorry, one second," she answered it with a small smile and Den wondered if it was Anders, until, "hi Ty. No, no, I'm still at work."

Den watched her converse on the phone and Dawn decided to draw her in.

She pointed to the phone, rolled her eyes and mouthed 'men'.

"Yes, I'm taking it easy. Yes, I know what time the appointment is. Yes-Ty, Honey, I'm actually with a client right now, I'll call you back. Ok, I love you. Bye."

Dawn hung up and gave Den an unfathomable, 'well, that was interesting' look.

"Sorry about that, my husband likes to check on me every...oh, five minutes?"

_'So she's not Anders' wife. And it's not his baby.'_

Den finally relaxed and smiled.

"Expectant father's get that way. Are they your first?"

"That's right," Dawn looked at Den and the folder she had passed to her and looked hopeful as she asked, "so you don't mind dropping it off for me?"

Did she mind? If it meant going to see Anders?

"No," she shook her head and hugged the folder tightly against her chest, "no, not at all."

A short while later...

As Den shuffled about the bags in her grasp, she kept checking the folder that Dawn handed her was still in her tote bag, separated from the other bags of food she had picked up.

She realised, turning up at his apartment with the folder was a good enough explanation BUT if Dawn had been right and he would appreciate her company...well, she couldn't really turn up without SOMETHING special, could she?!

She was a little nervous as she stood outside the door, moving to press the buzzer but pulling away a few times.

LUCKILY, somebody had seen it as her struggling with her bags and took pity on her. The door opened and the man on the other side smiled and held it for her.

She'd thanked him and quickly moved in, finding no excuse to stand outside and wait anymore.

She made her way to his floor and found the door bearing the numbers Dawn had scribbled on the note for her.

Slowly, she forced herself to knock three times.

She waited for a bit and just as it looked he may be resting or indeed out, the door opened and revealed a familiar tuft of hair.

"Hi-oh my god!" Den gasped as she looked into Ander's battered and tired face.

He had a black eye, a thick cut on his lip and a plaster on his forehead that seemed to cover stitches. He really had been mugged.

_'My poor Fi!'_

What? What had the voice just called him?! Was that...confirmation that he was really from her dreams?

"Den?" He asked and she wasn't sure what to do. She really wasn't sure what to do.


	10. Nothing hurts like Love

C9: Nothing hurts like Love

Den mentally shook herself when she realised she was just standing there and staring at him. She pushed down that voice and the confirmation of his identity from her dreams and looked back at him.

"Sorry, it's just...your face," unable to stop herself, she reached forward and cupped his undamaged cheek, "Jesus Fucking Christ."

He opened the door and leant against the frame, offering her a small, pained smile.

"It's all right, it's not as bad as it looks," despite his statement, he didn't move away or attempt to push her hand back. He quite enjoyed that part.

"Really? Because you look like you got in a fight with Muhammad Ali," her thumb tenderly stroked the spot between his nose and cheek, not being able to help herself.

Anders couldn't help but snort at her little joke.

"What are you doing here?" He asked curiously, recalling he hadn't given her his address before.

Den realised she was still touching him, practically stroking his face and finally let her hand fall away.

"Oh, I just-well I-"

"Actually...how did you know where I lived?"

Explaining that was a lot easier than explaining her want to just see him.

"I met Dawn and she said she needed a hand delivering these. She wanted me to give you them," she held up the bag and quickly pulled out the folders, pleased they weren't dripping or stained with the food she'd brought.

He looked between the bag and folders curiously.

"And the bag?"

"No, that's me. I urm-I was wondering if you've eaten and thought...well, since I haven't seen you, you might appreciate a home-cooked meal?" That was perfectly innocent. Just being friendly.

_'Stop smiling so much, he'll think you're crazy!'_

But Anders wasn't thinking that way at all. He was listening to that voice again, that seemed to have grown stronger over the last few days.

_'Well? Invite her in, you fool!'_

He actually didn't need to be told that, he was going to do it...eventually.

"I'd like that. Come in," he stepped aside and pulled the door open and it didn't escape her attention the way he leaned against it for support. But she chose not to question him on it just yet.

Her eyes instead focused around his neat apartment and she wasn't surprised by the same clean and orderly fashion he kept in his home as he had done in his office.

She slipped off her shoes (a habit she'd gotten into, even when she hadn't been asked) and shoved them underneath the large fish tank he had in his wall. She leaned closer for a better look and couldn't help but smile at his choice.

"Something funny?" He joined her side, looking in on his pets.

"No just...well, you're a fish-man. That explains a lot."

"Oh?" He asked her with that same curious energy he'd had when she talked about his suit.

"Fish are simple to take care of. Not too much hassle. Not a lot of love given, but there's always some affection there...especially if they're expensive like that little guy," she pointed at a black and white striped one that was happily swimming around in the back, "barred angelfish."

"You know you're fish," Anders couldn't help but feel impressed.

"I worked in a sushi bar."

He turned slowly to look at her face, but instead of seriousness, he saw that little cheeky flash in her eyes and she shook her head.

"I'm kidding, I worked at a zoo," she stood straight and walked over to his kitchen, admiring the simple, but sleek countertops, "I loved going to the aquarium during my break, it was usually peaceful. Do you mind if I start grabbing stuff?"

"Sure, go for it," Anders walked around and began to point things out to her, but she adamantly refused his held and demanded he go and sit down.

Of course, she meant for him to go sit on his sofa or couch and watch TV whilst she cooked, but he instead hopped carefully onto the stall by his table and began to watch her. But truthfully, she didn't mind.

She unpacked her ingredients and got out the necessary pans and skillets. She didn't mind the comfortable silence, but she was curious and he could tell as well.

"So...what happened?" She continued to get to work as he explained.

"I was coming back from yours when some guys jumped me. I got punched to the ground and kicked a few times before they snatched my cellphone. Luckily nothing's broken, just a few bruises and cuts as you can see. A stitch or two on my leg."

"Fuck!" Den gave him a sympathetic look, but when he snorted at her sudden outburst she wrinkled her nose in embarrassment and apologise, "sorry...I've been told I swear like a sailor. I blame my granny."

"I don't mind. I think she and I would have got along," he leaned closer as he watched Den expertly cut and chop vegetables without cutting herself.

"Oh, she would have eaten you alive," she laughed and seemed to get lost in her memories as she cut away, "she was a maneater. Swore, Drunk, smoked and gambled. And was happy and smiling until the day she passed."

"What about your mum and dad?" He asked her gently, hoping she would open up and that he wasn't pushing too hard on a sensitive subject.

"Well, I was actually born in here, but Dad was from Glasgow and we went there for his job. And when I was 15," Den sighed and put the ingredients into the bowl, "Mam and Dad were in an accident...I didn't have any relatives there that could take me in and Granny...bloody granny," she chuckled and shook her head, "the day before the funeral, she marched straight through the door, packed my bags and simply said, 'yer' coming with me after we say goodbye' and the day after the funeral, we were off. I said goodbye to my school, my friends and anyone else and started fresh."

Anders hadn't realised it had been so hard for her.

"Do you miss it?"

"Hmm...Sometimes. But not the place so much. It was a shithole where we lived. But I do miss the places I went to with my parents. The Zoo. The Swimming pool. The Supermarket," as she turned the stove on, her eyes suddenly lit up and she smiled wildly at him, "the Chip show that did AMAZING deep-fried mars bars."

"Deep-fried?!" He looked aghast, never having heard of such an...interesting way to eat chocolate.

"Oh, you've not lived until you've had a deep-fried mars bar! AND you can dip it with practically anything. White chocolate sauce, cherry syrup...ketchup."

Anders couldn't help but grimace.

"That sounds like it would kill me as soon as I tried it."

The conversation then steered into the more light topic of food and since Anders had finally fathomed that Den was making him Spicy chilli, with rice and vegetables, he couldn't help but lean over and he swore, he began to salivate slightly at the smell.

"That looks fantastic," he admired her work and inhaled the delicious aroma.

"And it's not too spicy or salty. Perfect for sick patients."

"But I'm not sick?"

"True, but it's also good for the soul," she pointed the spoon at him and he was half tempted to grab it and take a taste of the sauce, but it must have shown in his eyes because she pulled it away and shook her head.

"Don't spoil the surprise."

The continued to talk and she'd just put everything onto two plates when there was a knock at the door.

Anders made to move, but Den waved him to sit.

"It's alright, don't put your leg out."

Den happily walked to the door, expecting one of his brothers to have popped by. But as she opened it, she was shocked at what she saw on the other side.

"Hello, Lover-Oh!" Michelle, who had been standing there in just an open coat and VERY revealing underwear, suddenly grabbed the two sides and pulled them together, "you're not Anders."

Den was actually speechless. Her mind was abuzz, her stomach felt sick and her heart sank.

Did Anders have...a girlfriend?

Standing and staring in silence had obviously alerted Anders that something was wrong and he came hobbling over, looking a little concerned and Den's shocked expression.

"Who-Michelle?!" Anders looked quickly at Michelle, taking in her appearance and the way she hastily did up her jacket. He remembered her turning up a few weeks prior at his home, in nothing but silky lace, black underwear.

'Oh God,' he slowly turned back to Den, realising just what she had seen AND what she must think.

"Sorry, I see you're busy. I'll come back another time?" Michelle offered and Anders shook his head.

"I-"

"No, it's fine," Den pointedly refused to look either of them in the face and quickly brushed past Anders as she grabbed her shoes, coat and bag, "I was just leaving."

"Den-" Anders moved as quickly as he could, trying to reach out and take her arm, but she moved faster and hurried out, still struggling to put her shoes on.

"There's plenty of food...don't let it go to waste," she only paused when Michelle wouldn't move out of her way quick enough, but Anders could see her expression.

He could see the betrayal she felt.

"Den, wait-" he twisted his leg and banged it against the doorframe as she hurried past and finally, out of his view.

Michelle turned back to him with an apologetic grimace as she hastily finished doing up her coat.

"I...have bad timing, don't I?"

Meanwhile...

As Den ran down the stairs and hastily began to pull on her coat, she knew she had to get outside. She felt hot and sick with embarrassment.

Of course, he had a bloody girlfriend! How STUPID could she be to think someone like him didn't have anyone?! She'd judged him so terribly.

_'No, you didn't, he's not like that! Go back!'_ The voice inside of her called out, but she tried to ignore it, even as she opened the door into the cool evening air.

_'Please, we've only just got him back, please!'_

"Shut up!" She hissed and quickly diverted to the side of the building, off of the main street as she finally let her emotions take over, "just shut up about him!"

As she leant against the wall and took deep, calming breaths, she couldn't fight her tears anymore. They fell too quickly for her to stop but she didn't even know why she was crying.

It's not as if they were dating or there was any romantic relationship there that she had not conjured up but...it still hurt. She had really liked him.

_'No. Please, don't give up on him.'_

"Why?" She whispered to herself and shut her eyes, trying to will her tears to stop, "why should I bother?!"

_'Because we love him.'_


	11. Let's try again

Chapter 10: Let's try again

Den was still wiping away her tears when she heard a grunt behind her. Turning around, she half expected to see a tramp or someone waiting to get past, but instead, she saw-

"Anders!" She gasped as he leant against the wall and made his way towards her, slightly sweating.

"Thought I'd lost you," his face scrunched up in pain as he got closer to her and she looked him up and down and noticed he hadn't even bothered to put shoes on.

"What are you-God! You shouldn't be down here in your state! Get back up there!" Den hurriedly wiped her face when she realised it was still wet.

"Only if you let me explain what that was-"

"Explain what?" Den shrugged her shoulders and tried to appear casual, "you obviously had plans and I barged in and-"

Anders was suddenly in front of her and both his hands grabbed her shoulders as he stumbled. Her hands came up and she immediately grabbed him under his arms, making sure he didn't keel over.

"She's not my girlfriend. Or my lover. Or-"

"It's all right, you don't have to explain or make excuses. I-" she wanted to push him away, but she felt him tense beneath her grip and his head suddenly rested against her shoulder as if he were struggling to keep himself upright.

She felt her heart speed up as he took deep breaths.

"Can you...can you please come back up so we can eat and talk?"

"No, I'm busy and-"

She heard his slight groan, though recognised it as pain and it was all because she shifted slightly and he had moved his leg in an awkward way.

Den wanted to leave, she REALLY did but...she couldn't exactly leave him to get back upstairs in his state.

"Oh, bloody hell," she grabbed his arm, forcing him to lean mostly against her as she wrapped her arm around his waist, "come on."

Agonisingly slowly, they made their way back into and up his building. She thought she could easily dump him at the door, but his grip on her didn't waver and she entered the open apartment door to find that Michelle was nowhere in sight.

She made him hobble with her over to his sofa, trying to be careful to avoid the table as they did so.

"Sit down and rest," she grunted when her leg shifted awkwardly and she had to ease him down so she didn't just drop him, "for Christ sake."

As soon as Anders was down on the sofa, she made to pull back, but he gently took her wrist.

"Sorry, I...I need you to do me a favour," his pained expression was not from exertion and she wondered what he had done.

"Oh?"

He released her and let her pull back far enough so he could lean over and grab the leg of his tracksuit bottoms. She'd thought it'd been a weird choice of clothing for him, but when she saw the state of this leg, she understood why.

The large plaster that had been covering his wound had peeled halfway down and he must have agitated his stitches because a small portion of blood was smeared over his leg.

She'd remembered he'd told her about the stitches, but it still shook her.

"Jesus," she sank down onto her knees, the comfy rug buffeting her fall as she stared at his leg, "what the-"

"It's only five stitches and it doesn't hurt as much as you think. But, I'm not good with blood and...such," when he made eye contact with her, he gave her a hopeful smile, "do you think you could help me change and clean it?"

Den thought of refusing. She should have gotten out of there and told him she was busy but that voice spoke up again.

_'Come on, he needs your help. Just stay and fix him up.'_

"Alright," Den nodded and Anders had to hide his joy. He did need her help, but he also really wanted her to stay so he could have a chance to explain.

He pointed her in the direction of his first aid kit and the bandages the doctor had given him and waited until she was back on her knees and gently wiping around his wound with the antiseptic wipe to get off the blood.

"That was Michelle," he nervously licked his lips, hoping she wouldn't suddenly jump up and leave.

She pointedly kept her eyes on his leg and shrugged her shoulders.

"Oh, she seemed nice."

Anders was trying to think of a way to put it delicately, but the words came out of his mouth before he could stop them.

"We used to have sex."

_'You bloody arse!'_

Den's hands stilled for a moment, but she quickly regained her composure and carried on cleaning.

"Oh. I see."

"And...well, whenever I'm low or in bad shape, she usually pops over to...well, to cheer me up-OW!" He quickly shot forward in his seat when she pressed too hard against his cut.

She hadn't actually MEANT to do that, but that little jolt of anger had caused her hand to tremor and well...ok, maybe she meant subconsciously. But she instantly felt bad about it when she heard his cry.

"Sorry," she bit her lip and hoped it was sincere enough.

"It's fine," he made himself sit back and carried on, "but...I asked her to leave. I didn't want to today. Or tonight."

Den looked back down at his leg and quickly grabbed the larger plaster from the table. She really didn't have an answer to that her mind still going over his words. Should she dare trust him? Herself? She'd not misjudged him about having a 'girlfriend', but she had just been a little wrong about the...well, the correct term.

_'Fuck buddy,_' her own voice told her and she had to quickly hide the grimace on her face.

Anders leant forward again and asked, "I'd like to have dinner with you. If you want?"

Her heart gave a little flutter.

"I mean, sure," she tried to say as casually as she cooked, "I cooked enough for two and then-"

His hand covered hers and gave it a gentle squeeze. She finally looked into his face and hadn't realised just how close he had been to her. A few more inches, she could kiss him...

"I'd like to have dinner with you. I'd like to spend the evening with you," she saw only sincerity in his eyes and heard his hopeful tones, "would-would you like to spend the evening with me?"

_'Say yes, ya' daft beggar!'_

Den finally gave him a smile and nodded.

"Aye'. I would."

A short while later...

After she'd finished up his leg, he'd gone to stand back up and join her at the table, but she'd put her foot down.

She'd gone back and forth and brought the food to him, putting it out on the small glass table in front of his couch.

He'd also managed to talk her into grabbing a couple of beers for their food and as soon as she sat down, Den finally felt herself relax again. The pleasant atmosphere from earlier returned as they talked and once they were both full and had a beer in them, they continued to open up to one another.

Somehow, Anders began to tell her what a horrible dick he'd been only a few years ago and Den was reluctant to believe it.

"No, I'm not lying, I was a complete and utter dickhead," he waved his hands out and laughed, though there was no humour in his voice as he remembered the way he was before.

"I can't see it, you're way too nice."

"No, it's true! Bastard. Arsehole. Dickhead," he pointed at her, almost proudly, "I got called a name in Norwegian that I can't even say back to you, it was that bad."

"I'm sure you weren't-"

"I was. Awful. Terrible," he finally decided to let out his shameful secrets to see if it would send her running, "I slept with my brother's wife and my other brother's girlfriend."

Den blinked at him a couple of times in surprise.

"...Ok, you were a dick," she took another sip of her beer but didn't make a move to leave.

He was glad about that. He didn't have to explain in full detail about his God powers and past, but he did want her to know he had mended his ways.

In turn, Den began to reveal more about her life with her granny, her previous jobs and finally, the bad dates she'd been set up with in the past. Including the one she had come from when she met him.

"Oh my god, he was awful!" She threw her hand over her eyes and groaned, "he talked and talked and talked ONLY about himself and UGH...he was so smarmy. Although...never as bad as the guy who still lived with his mother in a caravan. Or the one that had fifteen cats and made jumpers from their fur."

"What?!" He laughed aghast, trying to imagine this jumper.

"I know it sounds made up but...my god, they're actually people who make jumpers from cats and dogs fur and I just," she laughed with him and shook her head in disbelief, "I dated one of them. Oh my god, he TRIED to make me one and I had to claim I was allergic."

"Surely, they can't have been all bad? Did none of them turn out seriously?" Anders hoped she would tell more bad dates, but he also wanted to know more about her.

She pondered for a moment.

"Well, there was only one guy who lasted four months. No one has lasted as long as that," she frowned and he saw the shadow pass over her face, "he...was kind of a dick. But, a bigger dick than you."

"I did some awful stuff, he's got to be a fucking monster to out-dick me."

Den seemed to hesitate for a moment before she calmly put her beer down on the table.

"I know you were looking at my chest the first day we met...and probably my scar?" She leaned against the back of the couch and faced him. But she wasn't mad nor did she judge him.

Still, he couldn't help but get a little embarrassed that he HAD been caught out looking down her dress

"Yeah."

She raised her hand and slowly, grabbed the top of her sweater and pulled it as low as the top of her bra.

Anders could see the scar went farther then he had first thought and grimaced at the pain she must have felt.

"Jesus. That's nasty," he was honest as she let go of her shirt and adjusted it back to the way it was before.

"Mmm. That's just the top," she slowly drew a line down over her breast and Anders realised that this had been no accident. She'd been talking about her ex and...dear God.

"Your ex-Boyfriend?"

"Yep. I told him I was leaving him and...well, he said that since I was, he was going to make sure no one else wanted me."

Anders felt his blood boil.

_'Bastard!'_

He had to agree with the voice in his head and despite not knowing anything about this man, he really wanted to go out and give him a taste of his own medicine.

"Jesus Christ...That's not just a dick, that's a fucking monster," he shook his head and tried to reel back his anger. Den saw what it did to him so she decided to make a joke out of it.

"Mmm. Still, at least it's a great way to get rid of creeps," she pointed back at her boob and put on a faux shocked expression, "oh, you want to see my scar? I got it from the last guy who I caught staring at my tits. I got a bit carried away as I took his nuts off with a butter knife."

For a moment, Anders was silent.

Then the slow burble of laughter came out when she cracked a grin and soon, they were both in fits.

The conversation after that moved onto more light-hearted stuff. It was only disturbed when Den had to excuse herself to go to the bathroom.

She hadn't meant to spend so much time in there, but after washing her hands, she couldn't help but have a sneaky look at his amazing shower that seemed to have two heads and had room for two people.

_'How much money do you want to bet he's had sex in this shower?'_

_'Don't picture that!'_

_'No, no, go right ahead. Here's an image of Anders, completely naked and then, just in front of him with her hands pressed up against the wall and her-'_

"That's enough of that!" She put both hands up to her cheeks and slapped herself gently, trying to get her thoughts to behave, "we mustn't do that here."

_'Ya' know, she's right. Save it for later when you're in bed.'_

She groaned, knowing full well her filthy thoughts would betray her before she was able to sleep later.

As she left the bathroom, giving herself a mental berating, she stopped at the adorable sight that greeted her.

Obviously, Anders had been so relaxed and chilled out by her company, that as soon as she'd given him a few quiet minutes to himself, he'd completely conked out on the couch.

His head was leaning back and he just looked...so peaceful.

She didn't have it in her heart to wake him, so instead chose to save him a job for later and tidied up.

She'd just finished putting the rubbish away and making sure all the dishes and cutlery were in the dishwasher when he let out a loud groan. Almost a cry.

She turned to look at him and could clearly see he was dreaming but...he didn't look happy.

His brow was furrowed and his head went back and forth slowly as if he was trying to escape his dream.

She made her way over and carefully knelt on the couch beside him. Her hand came to his shoulder and gently shook him.

"Anders? Anders, it's all right."

"No, away," he whispered and his hand came out, reaching blindly for something or someone, "run. Run!"

"Anders," she said a little louder and her hands cupped his cheeks, turning his face towards her, "Anders, wake up-"

"Dru."

_'I'm here! I'm here, it's alright!'_

A chill ran right through Den. How did he know that name from her dreams? And the voice was calling to him as though he would answer.

She almost pulled back in shock when his eyes fluttered open and looked at her, a small smile spreading over his face.

"You're here," his hand came up to rest against the back of her head, his fingers lacing through her curls.

"Aye'...you were having a nightmare," her voice shook and she tried to quell her worries and panic she'd felt when he said the name.

He shook his head slowly, his eyes full of relief.

"I thought I'd lost you."

There was something different about him. She couldn't put her finger on it, but...it was the way he looked at her. Even the slight change in his voice. Slightly deeper.

"I just went to the bathroom," she said quietly, though she had a feeling that wasn't what he meant.

"I-" he took in a breath and a moment later, his expression changed and his eyes returned to normal, as though he were only just waking from his sleep, "Den...was I dreaming?"

She nodded at him.

"Are you all right?"

He nodded back at her and it was in that moment of silence did they realise how close they were again. But this time, Den did not pull away and neither did Anders.

In fact, slowly, encase she resisted, he gently pulled her closer and she went willingly.

And when their lips touched...everything seemed right.

Warmth spread through them both.

Anders hadn't kissed a woman like this in years. With sex, it was usually heated and full of lust and passion but this...was sweet and innocent.

And Dru hadn't felt like this in years. She was literal putty in his hands.

And then it swept over the both of them as they shut their eyes and just felt one another.

_"Fi?" She didn't look up at him, staring intently down instead._

_"Yes?" He could sense her worry and nerves and that made him nervous also._

_"Can I," she paused before finally looking up at him and getting her words out in a rush, "Can I kiss you?"_

_Fili blinked at her a couple of times. He felt like he should perhaps jump up, scale the tree and hide in the branches away from her, very much like a cat. But he maintained his composure and just gulped down the lump that had formed in his throat._

_"Why-why would you want to kiss me?"_

_"Because...well," she tilted her head from side to side to debate her next few words, "you're the nearest boy that will kiss me."_

_He couldn't keep the scowl from his face._

_"Oh. Thanks."_

_Temporarily distracted by her insult, he allowed the book to slip from his fingers but winced as the back of it hit him in his leg._

_"I MEAN...you're the nearest boy that will kiss me BECAUSE I asked him...anyone else would probably run and hide or just...laugh at me."_

_He furrowed his brow at her._

_"I'm sure there are some lads dying to kiss you." He didn't want to think of any kissing her, but surely-_

_"Come on, who would want to kiss someone with a mug like mine?" She let go of the book with one hand and gestured with a wave to her face. Her beard hadn't fully grown in and she'd always made fun of herself for the number of freckles she had. But Fili adored them. Her biggest concern had always been the tiny scar she'd sustained when her parents were killed and left her with a slightly turned up top lip._

_He didn't like the idea of her giving away her first kiss to someone who wouldn't appreciate it, though he couldn't fathom why. In his Twenty-Third year of living, he still couldn't quite grasp relationships, no matter how many girls he kissed._

_He folded his arms across his chest and looked away from her as he thought about it. Nothing bad could come of the kiss and it wasn't like anyone would find out. They were hidden from view of the house and Kili was still trying to finish up his own chores._

_Slowly, he made eye contact with her again and he could see her practically brimming over with impatience. He smiled at her._

_"Fine. But how-"_

_"Okay, hang on."_

_She moved and he couldn't stop the blush that spread over him as she crawled onto his lap and seated herself there, a leg either side of his hip. Her hands came up and she idly rubbed the grass and dirt that had gathered on her palms, not noticing Fili's discomfort._

_He had pressed himself so far against the tree that the bark was cutting into him. But he daren't move too much, encase he startled her like an animal._

_She, however, didn't seem to understand the awkward position she had put them in._

_"All right, shut your eyes and let me do it."_

_Fili raised an eyebrow at her but complied immediately. It helped him to focus on controlling his erratic heartbeat and the heat spreading through him. He felt her hands cup his face. The pressure on his lap shifted ever so slightly and his fingertips pressed into either of his elbows as the warmth spread below his belt._

_Her face was so close to his and she could feel her hesitation as her breath ghosted over his lips. And then, she kissed him._

_Her lips were a little chapped and he could feel the scar, but she was...good. A rush went through him and he moved his lips automatically, kissing her back._

_It was soft, gentle and tender and Fili had to restrain himself from wrapping his arms around her and pulling her closer. This was HER kiss after all and she wanted to do it the way she wanted._

_All too soon, she slowly pulled away and her lips hovered over his. He wanted to pull her back to him._

Slowly, needing to come up for air, they pulled away. They both heard the sounds of the other's breathing and opened their eyes at the same time. Their hands never left the other.

"Sorry...that wasn't my plan when I asked you to stay this evening," his fingers moved over her scalp and Den almost purred at the feeling.

"I should apologise to you. I ply you with good food, drink, get you to sleep and take advantage of you," she smiled down at him and REALLY wanted to kiss him again.

Anders smirked up at her.

"What if I'm letting you?"

She felt the gentle pull at the back of her head again and moved closer.

"Well...I suppose I could forgive myself-bollocks."

Both stilled when her phone let out a soft chime from her pocket and she groaned.

"I should get that. Sorry."

She pulled away with great reluctance and dug her phone out. Anders hand may have left her head, but he sneakily snuck it down to rest against her thigh and hoped she wouldn't notice.

But as she checked her voicemail, she did give him, 'I know what you're doing' look. Yet, she didn't mind when he didn't move it.

After the message, she pulled her phone away with a small frown.

"It's Jane, she was just getting worried since she hadn't heard from me in a while," Den bit her lip and gave him an apologetic look, "it's getting late. I should go. I have work tomorrow."

He really wanted to invite her to stay the night. But he knew he shouldn't push it.

When he was Bragi, he wouldn't hesitate to sweet talk his way into her pants and have her naked before him. He'd tell her everything he'd said time and time again.

But...he didn't want to do that with her. He couldn't chase her away and after so many years, dependant on his Bragi powers, he wanted her to like him for him. And he had a feeling she already did.

He got up and helped her gather her bits, but just as he got her to the door, he pulled out a phone and made her put her number in.

"I thought your phone was stolen?" She quickly typed in her digits, glad that they had a way to communicate now.

"One for business. One for pleasure. They luckily got the business one."

Hesitantly, as they stood in awkward silence, he tenderly cupped her cheek and kissed her again. And neither wanted it to end.

Visions plagued neither of them this time.

They only saw and felt one another.

As he pulled away, he kept his hand to her cheek, wanting to touch her for as long as possible.

"When are you free next?"

"Not tomorrow sadly...day after?"

"I'm supposed to be resting for another week, but could I tempt you to dinner? Or breakfast?" He smirked, knowing he could get used to breakfast with a woman if she was that woman.

She stepped away from him with a cheeky glint in her eye and nodded.

"Yes, but under one condition. I don't want to go out. Plus, I'll cook."

"Deal," he watched her walk down his hallway and only shut his door when she was out of sight, but he almost wanted her to come back up and kiss him again.

As Den walked out of his apartment, she hadn't realised QUITE how late it was until she saw the streetlamps lit and saw no one else about.

But even walking back home alone and in the dark...she couldn't help but smile. She felt wonderful.

But she didn't notice the black car parked across the street. Watching her.

Nor did she notice the man in the passenger seat lighting a cigar as he gazed at her from his open window.

The driver turned to the man and asked, "Do you want to pick her up, boss?"

Manny shook his head and inhaled deeply.

"No. No, let her enjoy this for a little while longer," he smiled as he exhaled.

Oh, he had a lot planned for dear, sweet Den and her little friend.

Or should he say, Dru and Fili?


	12. Blissful awakening

Chapter 11: Blissful awakening

To say that Den was over the moon was an understatement.

Ever since she and Anders had kissed that night in his apartment, she'd felt light on her feet. She sang in the kitchen to the radio, not caring if Jane judged her for this. When she took out the trash, she got caught 'twirling' in place with giddiness by the garbage collectors. And when she got a message from him, she'd text him back straight away with a goofy smile on her face.

She knew this because Jane took a picture of her face to show her proof. That just made her smile more.

A week had passed by and whatever time they had available, they'd spent at Anders. Sometimes, she'd come round and make him breakfast, other times it was dinner. They'd always talk and end the night with a kiss. And he never pushed her for me. He probably couldn't because of his leg, but she thought it was sweet that he wasn't rushing her.

She wouldn't define it as 'dating' just yet, but it was getting there. And she always looked forward to spending the next evening or morning with him.

_'Just wait until you get to spend the night at his!'_ She wasn't sure WHAT voice said that, but truthfully, she couldn't argue with it. She really looking forward to it.

She was cooking breakfast on her stove, just tucking her phone away as Jane came back in.

"Oh, is lover boy messaging you again?" Her colleague and friend came to join her, quickly slapping down the post-it for the next order of food on the wall in front of them.

"If you mean Anders...then yes, that was him," she tried not to look her friend in the face, knowing she'd have a 'cat's got the cream' look about her, "he's just wondering if we can meet again tonight. He's got in all the food and says he wants to give me a hand cooking."

"Are you going to go?"

"I was, but I can't leave-"

"YES, you can leave," Jane gently took her shoulder and made her look at her, "how many times have I told you, if it's a date, you leave me in charge."

"It's not a big deal. It's just two friends-"

"Two friends sucking face?" Jane allowed her friend to turn away to hide her blush, "But it's really ok. You know I can cope PLUS I've got new boy to help me out."

"If you're sure?" Den got a nod from her friend and she smiled, "I'll message him after I've done this. Maybe I should bring him something? Like a bottle of wine or something?"

"I could think of a thing or two you could give him," Jane did a saucy shimmy with her body and Den burst out laughing.

"Get your mind out of the gutter! It's not like that."

"Wha? ...don't tell me he's not slipped you the D-"

"JANE!" Den screeched and then hissed, "keep your voice down, Sean's outside and that boy has ears like a bat!"

"Well?" Jane went quieter but persisted, "has he...ya' know?"

"No. He's actually being very patient and a gentleman," Den tried to hide her smile and had to bite on the inside of her cheek, "which makes me worry I might be a little...over-eager when we kiss."

"Oh, do tell!"

"Well...I keep thinking of what I want to do to him when we kiss and then, my hands start to wander."

"Well, what do you want to do to him?"

Den just shrugged as she gazed into the pan.

"The usual."

"Suck his dick?"

"Jane! ...Yes," Den couldn't help but laugh along with her friend at her bold statement. It HAD crossed her mind that she should be the one to make the first move, but she didn't want to rush him.

"Go for it! Give him a little preview of your amazing talents."

"Shh."

She tried not to think about it. But her mind filled with thoughts of Anders in various positions. She imagined him sitting on his couch, her lap pressed against his as she rocked against him. Watching his reaction.

She shut her eyes, only for a moment to envision it, when she felt the pull. The same, dizzying pull.

_"Gods...Gods, that feels amazing," he gave a shaky laugh, which quickly turned into a moan when her lips moved over him again, lower this time as she took more and more of him into her mouth._

_She managed to keep her eyes on him and watched him as he managed to keep himself propped up on one elbow to watch her. But-_

"DEN!"

The scream of horror from her friend was followed by Den stumbling backwards and then, searing pain as the splash of hot oil fell over her hand.

She screamed in agony and would have collapsed to the floor, alone and clutching at her hand, except Jane had her arms around her and cushioned her fall.

"SEAN! SEAN, GET IN HERE!" Jane called out to the new help before turning her attention back to Den, "Den, you need to get up. We need to get you to the sink, quickly!"

Crying out and trying desperately to fight her tears, she felt herself pulled up and along by Jane, Sean coming in and seeing what had happened.

As Jane quickly ran the cold tap and forced Den's hand under the stream, Sean carefully manoeuvred his way around and turning off the stove, cleaned up where Den had spilt the food and oil from the pan.

The burning turned to a horrid stinging sensation, like ice cutting into her hand, but she forced herself to keep it under. It would help, but she could see the damage she had done to herself.

"This is going to be a long bloody day," she grunted as she turned her hand over, sore and sensitive flesh being hit by the spray, "that's what I get for not paying attention."

_'Sorry about that,' _that voice she identified now as 'Dru' didn't sound sorry at all. Maybe she should consider EST to help with the voices?

_'Shocking.'_

Den could only roll her eyes at the pun. Just what she needed...a voice with a sense of humour.

Later that day...

Den was trying not to pout as she sat at her desk, carefully typing up her accounts on her laptop and scowling every time she sped up to her normal speed, only for her pained flesh to remind her she needed to go slower.

After having her hand tended to, apologising to the customers for their wait and explaining about her hand, she'd been surprised by the number of people that still wanted to pay and wait for their food to be cooked by Jane, rather than ask for a refund and refuse to come back.

But then, most of them were regulars and were genuinely concerned for her and her hand. She's been touched by that and would have stayed to chat to them all, had Jane then not frogmarched her upstairs and told her that she was to REST.

_'If you come downstairs and into the kitchen for anything other than food for yourself, I'm going to kick your arse. I promise,'_ Jane had told her and despite her being the superior, Den did feel a little bit intimidated. That had been part of the reason she'd hired Jane, for her fiery temper.

But, of course, the downside of 'resting' was that she was bored. Up in her apartment, she couldn't cook (knowing Jane would smell it and come and get her), couldn't write out her letters to advertisers or notes for recipes AND when she attempted to start cleaning and organising, she had to work with her other hand. Which just felt weird...and slightly wrong.

Still, the restaurant and bar would be covered for the day AND the night...but that might she had to regretfully message Anders that she couldn't make it after all.

_'Hey, sorry to cancel, but I've had a slight accident at work. Nothing to worry about, just my hand and some cooking oil wanted to make friends,' _she typed out, hoping a bit of humour would appease him and not send him into a panic, _'sorry if any of the food spoils.'_

She'd been hoping for his reply but was surprised by the simple message back.

_'It won't spoil.'_

That had been...a little confusing. No 'oh no, hope you're alright!' or 'hope you get better soon!' just 'it won't spoil.'

Maybe he was upset or in a mood? Maybe she should message him back? Or maybe he was busy and couldn't reply back?

These thoughts raced through her mind for the better part of an hour and she was still contemplating ringing him up to see if he was upset, when there was a knock on her door.

Getting up, she expected Jane or Sean to be there, but as she opened the door, she was shocked to find Anders standing there, with a tote bag in one hand and a sheepish expression on his face.

"Hey."

"What are you doing here?! Your leg-"

He held up his free hand and shut her up by interjecting.

"Is nearly healed and I got an uber. The most I've done is walk up your dangerous stairs. I just...I wanted to see if you're ok, sorry for turning up unannounced. Your colleague Jane," he pointed over his shoulder back down the hallway and stairs, "she told me to go straight through and up to see you...she was actually rather forceful."

That didn't really surprise Den.

As she looked him up and down quickly, she noticed he was still wearing his tracksuit pants and a nice shirt (which was a strange combo, but at least his torso looked nice) and the tote bag had an interesting array of smells.

"Is that...the food?" She suddenly realised what his message had meant and felt a little warmth spread through her belly.

"I thought I'd save you trying to cook for us and...give it a shot myself...with you shouting instructions at me," he gave her big eyes and a hopeful smile she couldn't say no to.

"Thank you. Come in," she stepped aside and let him hobble in and shut the door behind him. She couldn't help herself when her eyes went to his backside and whilst the tracksuit didn't really cling to him, she did get a little hot under the collar.

_'Behave yourself, woman!'_

_'Nah, keep looking. There's no oil this time!'_

"How is your hand?" Anders turned around and almost made her jump as she shook her thoughts out.

"VERY minor. First degree and I've got all the stuff for it. I only have to wear this bandage for a few days," she held up her bandaged hand and wrist for his inspection and he seemed satisfied that she didn't need to be rushed to the ER.

He turned back around, took a couple of steps into her apartment and...stopped dead.

"Wow."

_'Oh, God.'_

Den was so accustomed to having only herself and Jane in her apartment, she'd gotten used to her taste in furniture and ornaments. But Anders was new and she could only imagine what he was thinking as he looked around.

"Wow...there's a lot of-"

"Green. I know," she shrugged and tried to sound as casual as possible, "I like green."

When Den had bought the place, she'd been overjoyed that she had her own space to work in, she IMMEDIATELY went in with two cans of 'Emerald Green' paint for the walls and a light shade of blue for the ceiling. It made her think of the forest and she loved it, though even Jane had made the comment it was 'very wild'.

She also had a feeling Anders was looking at her ornaments and statues. He didn't know about her little obsession.

Along the walls, she'd decided to add around her photo frames butterflies, in varying sizes and colours. Along with her desk, tables and any space that had a flat surface with figures and statues of Fairies, dragons, knights and unicorns and she was beginning to think that MAYBE she should have warned him.

"Lots of unicorns," he turned to her with a straight expression, though an amused glint in his eye, "and fairies-"

"Fantasy. Mam and Pa' used to tell me stories all the time and it sort of grew. Don't tell me you didn't have a strange obsession growing up?" She hoped he would admit so, but he just smirked at her.

"I did. I grew out of it," he winked at her and Den couldn't help but blush at his teasing.

"Oh...shush," she shoved him gently with her good hand and steered him towards her kitchen, "come on, let's cook before I put a curse on ya' and turn you into a caterpillar."

Anders could only laugh.

A little while later...

Anders had been a surprisingly good pupil AND she didn't have to yell at him once.

As she guided him through how to dice and what to stir in at the right temperature, she only reached over her hand once to help him out, but he'd pointed her wooden spoon at her in a threatening manner and told her that he'd 'spoon her' to teach her a lesson.

They spent the rest of his cooking lesson laughing and telling jokes and when it was all done and cooked, they'd sat at her table and been surprised just how good everything tasted.

Anders was also surprised by the level of noise coming up from the bar below. Or lack of.

"It's actually not that busy tonight. PLUS I made sure this section of the flat has amazing soundproofing," Den had managed to say before she took another forkful of spaghetti, "they can't hear my god awful singing and I can't hear their drunken banter. Much."

Afterwards, they'd moved to her sofa to chill out and let their food digest and Den had an idea.

"Have time for a movie? You're not in a rush?"

"Nah, the leg is keeping me off going to the office, so all my phone calls and emails will be at home," his lips twitched as he fought a large grin when he asked, "let me guess...fantasy?"

Den reached towards her table where she had a few laid out, ready for her for later.

"Maybe. Or maybe," she pulled out one and waggled it in front of him, "I'm full of surprises."

"Ghostbusters...hmmm," he nodded but seemed to be thinking about what to say.

"What?"

"Fantasy and ghosts? Didn't peg you for a-"

"A what?"

He waggled his brows at her and she knew he was joking when he said, "one of the weird people."

"Oh, shut up," she reached over and smacked his good leg, "do you fancy it?"

Anders gave her a large smile when she didn't realise how playful her words were.

"Definitely."

Most of the time was spent talking about the scenes and the actors and eventually, Den had shifted a little closer to Anders and he to her.

He'd caught her smiling at him before the finale and they both missed whatever was happening when they began kissing.

But unlike the other times, what started out as sweet and tender, quickly became heated.

His hand slipped to her hip and squeezed ever so slightly as his tongue danced against hers.

Den's own roamed over his clothed chest and longed to slip her hands underneath to feel his skin.

But despite their growing passion, both seemed to be trying to hold onto the logic that they didn't want to hurt the other.

"We should stop," she pulled back as he began to kiss along her jawline, her eyes shutting as his beard rasped against her skin, "before this goes any farther."

His hand tightened on her and he didn't really want to budge from kissing her, especially when her hands were still roaming and she was angling to push herself closer against him.

"You're right, we should. Your hand is bad and you need rest," he moaned her lips skimmed over his ear and her bad hand rested against the back of his head, holding him in place so he could focus on one area of her neck.

"And your leg is bad. We should stop," she shifted ever so slightly and let her hand fall between them, inadvertently landing on his lap.

It was in that moment she felt his erection straining against his trousers and she knew he felt it too because he froze and made a deep, guttural moan against her skin.

"Sorry," he pulled back, looking a little embarrassed he'd gotten so easily aroused by some kissing.

Den didn't care. And she didn't want him to be sorry. She may have a bad hand, but what was it Jane had said earlier?

_"Go for it! Give him a little preview of your amazing talents."_

Jane had only been teasing and she didn't have amazing talents but...she really did want to give him something for his patience and genuine respect.

She pulled back and out of his arms and smiled. He looked so forlorn and ready to excuse himself to deal with his issue, but he arched his brow and watched as she slipped off of the sofa and onto her knees in front of him.

"It's alright," she bit her lip and rested her hands on her knees, "I can take care of that."

Anders breath caught in his throat as he watched her.

Her hands slowly moved up his thighs and when they reached the waistband of his trousers, she gave him 'can you help?' look.

He lifted his hips and let her shimmy his trousers down to his thighs. Then she hooked her fingers into the waistband of his boxers and pulled them down as well.

His cock got caught in the fabric slightly and he groaned when it sprang free and was released to the air.

Den's eyes widened slightly at the sight and she seemed to just be taking it in.

_'Do NOT make a stupid comment, do NOT make a stupid comment!' _He managed to stay silent and watch her, pleased he was listening to the voice more.

Finally, drinking the sight of him in, her hands moved and one wrapped around the base of his hard cock and gently pumped him once.

He gasped and shut his eyes at the sensation. It had been a while since he and Michelle had sex, but Den...Den was different. She was new and curious and he could tell she wanted to explore and it thrilled him that she wanted to please him.

He promised he'd return the favour.

She pushed herself forward and Anders parted his legs as she pressed herself forward, her head bowed low.

He could just see her eyes as she began to slowly pump him with rhythm and he couldn't help but gasp, "Holy shit! You're amazing."

The last thing he heard out of her mouth made him smile.

"Talking with your cock will get you everywhere."

He stopped smiling when he felt her lips suddenly surround him and her hot mouth moved up and down him.

The sounds of Anders moans and gasps filled her apartment and Den had never been so glad she'd gotten soundproofing around the place.

Jane would never have let her live it down.

She relished in the taste and the feel of his hard, pulsating member in her mouth and wanted nothing more than to stop, tear off her clothes and clamber on top of him.

But for now, she wanted to bring him to the edge of pleasure.

She sucked, licked and moaned until his hips were gently bucking up against her and she could tell he was restraining himself.

His head had fallen back and her name became a pray on his lips.

Soon, she could feel him approach his orgasm and moving her hand, took a breath in through her nose and took as much of him into her mouth as she could bare without choking.

"Den!" Anders gripped the fabric of the sofa by his thighs and cried out as he came, his orgasm rocking through his body as he lost himself in the sensation.

He expected her to pull away, but she swallowed all that he gave and only pulled back when he was finished.

Slowly, coming back down from his high, he looked down at her with a smile.

She tucked him back inside his underpants with care and gave him a shy smile back.

"Did you like it?" She asked him and he let out a small, shaky laugh.

"Come here," he licked his lips and gently grabbed the back of her head. Despite the awkward positioning and the fact he had to bend himself over to reach her, he pulled her to kiss him and slipped his tongue into her mouth.

Den had never been so turned on in all her life by a simple kiss.

It was just getting good when it came again. That pull.

Den's fingers gripped Anders's arms and she held on, hoping this memory would be as good as the last one.

_"Dru," he gently pulled her curls, urging her to look at his face. His eyes were half-lidded and his mouth hung open as though he were gasping for a drink, but she knew the hunger he was feeling, even when he protested, "Dru, you don't have to."_

_"Am I doing it wrong?" Despite his protests, she still continued to pump him._

_He took deep breaths to concentrate._

_"You need to stop that or I'll-I'll...you know," Fili had the decency to actually look a little embarrassed and she couldn't help but grin._

_Even with his hand in her hair, she still managed to duck down again and swipe her tongue quickly over his head._

_"Aye', I do. I want you to."_

_His eyes narrowed and she could feel his restraint as his hips almost thrust up into her hands._

_"Are-are you sure?"_

_Dru just nodded and when his grip on her curls softened, she lowered herself back down again and slowly took him into her mouth. She noticed how his hand didn't leave the top of her head._

_"Gods...Gods, that feels amazing," he gave a shaky laugh, which quickly turned into a moan when her lips moved over him again, lower this time as she took more and more of him into her mouth._

_She managed to keep her eyes on him and watched him as he managed to keep himself propped up on one elbow to watch her. But he also couldn't seem to control the bursts of pleasure that went through him and kept shutting his eyes when her tongue moved over him._

_With what she couldn't fit into her mouth, she held in her hands and he began to whisper her name until she felt that familiar grip at the back of her head again._

_"Dru, move back," Fili groaned, his eyes still tightly shut and his hand tugging at her hair, "Dru-" He was cut off by a strangled cry and she felt the sudden throb in her mouth a moment before his warm liquid fell into her mouth. She swallowed once but finding that there was more than what she expected pulled away and let his cock leave her mouth with a 'pop!', his fluid spilling out as she did so._

_It spilt onto her hands and his stomach and she watched, fascinated as the thick, white substance streaked around him. She looked back at his face as he shuddered and groaned, trying to take deep breaths as the last of his release came out._

_He finally managed to get his breath back and when he looked back down at her, his hunger was replaced with a tired but sincere apology. But it was Dru who spoke first._

_"Sorry. I-I couldn't-there was a lot," she wiped at the side of her face but saw that her hand was streaked from one end of her palm to the top of her forefinger._

_Fili may have been flaccid, but he couldn't help but feel aroused again at the sight of her and he felt his cock twitch weakly._

_"Sorry. I'll get you a towel." He couldn't move with her still straddling his knees, but as he waited for her to climb off, she just shook her head and looked back down at her hand._

_"No, it's ok I-I've got this," where Fili had expected her to hop off and get a towel herself, he froze as Dru brought her hand up to her face and slowly licked the remnants of his release off of her palm._

Den pulled back with a gasp as the wave of pleasure rocked over her and she shut her eyes tight at the memory.

"Holy shit! She exclaimed and realised too late how it sounded.

Opening her eyes to look at him, she tried to think of an explanation for her odd behaviour, but Anders...he was looking at her in such a strange, wild way.

He could see that look in her eyes. The blush. The desire. She had seen what he'd seen.

"Sorry, what-"

"You saw it too."

Den froze and pulled her hands away from Anders.

"Saw what?"

"You know," he whispered and looked at her in a new light, "two people. One of whom looks a little like me."

Den didn't know what to think anymore. He...he knew about them? He knew the people from her dreams?! But how-...why?!

Suddenly, she remembered something important from their first kiss.

"When you were asleep...you said, Dru. I know that name," she licked her lips nervously, hoping he'd be able to read her thoughts, "I-I also know Fi-"

"Fili. I-I'm Fili."

For the longest time, Den didn't know how to feel as she looked at him. She quickly stood up and clutched her bandaged hand to her chest.

This was all too much.

She could have put her dreams down to anything but this...she was so scared and confused.

Him knowing about Dru and Fili...confirmed they were real. They weren't figments of her imagination.

The voice she was hearing...was real.

"You should go. It's late and I'm-I'm tired," she looked around hurriedly for something to distract her and saw her phone, "I'll get you an uber."

Anders was feeling confused and slightly scared, but he also felt horribly awkward. They'd just shared one of the most intensely intimate moments of his life and now she could barely look at him.

And who could blame her?

Fili and Dru were real. And Dru...this woman whom he'd held so much affection for...so much love, was there but...she wasn't.

When he left, she only walked him to her flat door and when he reached out to touch her, she recoiled.

He'd ruined it.

It had all gone horribly wrong.

He'd left feeling so dismayed but he hoped...he hoped that tomorrow would be better. That they could talk about this and get through this together.

Den didn't do anything else that night. She left the dirty plates on the sink and the TV on.

She went to her bed and sat on the edge, holding her hand to her heart.

She'd wanted to hold onto him and kiss him goodbye but now...she didn't know what to do.

She just knew she was terrified of what was happening to her.


	13. Brothers

Chapter 12: Brothers

Anders knew there were only two people that could help him. When he awoke the next day after the hideous end to his wonderful date with Den, he'd sat down and contemplated his next course of action.

He wanted to give her some space, but he also wanted her to know he'd be there for her.

He also wanted answers and in circumstances like these, he turned to Olaf and Ingrid.

Well, mostly Ingrid. Olaf was passed out, hungover and was laying limp and naked on his bed when Anders came.

He didn't really want to wake him.

He explained the odd situation as best he could to Ingrid and as expected, she did a few of her readings. She looked at her cards, at his tea leaves and read his palm.

But unlike before, she found something interesting.

"This girl...she is rather important. To yourself and your future," she smiled and her eyes shone with an emotion he couldn't quite recognise, "go to her. And when she's ready, bring her to me. I'd like to read her aura."

"I will but...try not to say that you want to read her aura in front of her," he didn't want to be offensive, but he could see where that would lead, "it might frighten her off when she doesn't fully know what's happening."

Ingrid had promised NOTHING.

But he did take her advice and braving the pain in his leg, walked to her bar. It was still open and thriving, but when he saw Jane out front, he was surprised she hadn't been in the kitchen since she was the one in charge.

Or, so he thought.

"Hey, is it ok to go upstairs?" Anders pointed with his thumb over his shoulder but Jane shook her head and scowled.

"No. She's decided that since she can't cook breakfast, she can at least make the sandwiches and baguettes for lunch," she'd muttered the last part, but he heard her clearly, "of course she'd find a way to bloody get around it."

With her permission, Anders went out back and found Den carefully clearing up the dishes that had been sent back.

She turned to him and he saw the surprise and apprehension in her eyes and it made him feel sick.

He wanted her smile again. Her warmth.

"Hey," he took a step towards the sink and looked down at her slightly wet bandage, "I thought you'd be resting."

Despite her slightly gaze, her eyes narrowed and dropped to his leg, giving him a very pointed, 'you can talk' look.

"Point taken," he took a step closer and grabbed the tea towel off of her shoulder, "let me help."

"You-you don't have to," Den went to take the towel back but hesitated short of actually touching him. After the kiss from the night before, she hadn't even allowed him to kiss her goodbye and whilst she missed the contact with him, she was afraid another 'vision' would occur.

Since he was already getting stuck in and drying off her dishes, she hesitantly continued to wash, all the while remaining silent.

She just couldn't think of anything to say. And funnily enough, neither could he.

At one point, as she handed him a mug to dry, their fingers touched and it was only Anders quick reflexes that caught it as it fell from her grasp.

"Sorry," she stuttered and turned back to gaze into the soapy water, but Anders hand covered her own and held on.

"Please. I don't want it to be like this," he spoke to her so gently and desperately that she didn't have it in her heart to pull away, "can we talk?"

Den felt very nervous and tried to make a joke to ease the tension.

"I don't know, can we?" When she finally turned to look at him, she almost wished she was brave enough to reach forward and pull him into a hug.

He'd never looked so sad and lost and she knew, he felt just the way she did: frightened by the whole damned thing.

"I know it's difficult, but...we both experienced the same thing last night," he licked his lips nervously and threw down the towel to focus solely on her, "and I have a feeling you've been seeing everything that I did. The kiss under the apple tree? The fight over snacks?"

Den's heart sped up. She had seen them and those had been such good visions to see.

So precious.

So unlike her dreams.

"I just-I," she shook her head, trying to see sense in it all, "for so long I thought I was seeing things because of my lack of sleep. I even thought I was going mad at one point. But...now I know it's real. And I'm...I'm scared."

"So am I," Anders gently pulled her closer and with his free hand, touched her cheek tenderly, "I'm terrified and not entirely sure what it all means. But...I know I don't want to stop seeing you. It's all strange and weird, but whatever is happening between us...I still like you. Very much. And I want to keep seeing you."

No one had ever talked to her like this before. She'd had her odd share of 'charming' guys who thought they could sweet-talk their way into her knickers, but what Anders said...he was so sincere and she trusted him. The fear and uncertainty about everything still nibbled away at her though.

"I don't know," she attempted to tug her hand free and step back, even though she REALLY wanted to be held in his arms and receive comfort, "I don't know about any of this."

"Den," he looked worried for a moment and took a step towards her. He released her hands, but both of his gently grasped either side of her head and she just waited for him to make the next move. She knew what he was going to do and as his face lowered towards her, she shut her eyes.

His lips were such a reassuring comfort and all the worry and uncertainty fled. He wasn't going to leave her. Whatever was happening...they would face it together.

Anders shut his eyes and just felt her move against him, but he wasn't the one to deepen the kiss.

On the contrary, she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer. She stood up on her tiptoes and pushed her body against his.

He felt the gentle prod of her tongue against his lip and as he allowed her access, she let out a pleasurable sigh as she slipped her tongue against his.

_'Oh God,'_ Anders could feel that familiar stirring in his boxers and knew what would happen if they didn't stop.

He wondered how she'd feel if he hopped her up on the sink and stood between her legs.

He-

"Boss, we've got-OH JESUS, SORRY!"

Both Den and Anders jumped apart at the voice, Anders wincing as he stepped back on his bad leg.

Den turned about to see Sean, looking away and grimacing in embarrassment.

"God, Sean! Urm," Den tried to maintain her 'boss air', but that was difficult as she entangled herself from Anders.

"Sorry, boss, a customer had a question about the sandwich meat," he looked back over at the couple and held up his hands, "you know...it's not important, I'll go and tell them we don't have vegan-friendly-"

"Wait...do I know you?" Anders squinted at Sean's face and tried to think where he had seen him before.

Sean frowned and looked back at Anders.

"I don't think so."

"Sorry, it's just...you look familiar."

"Funnily enough, so do you. And that's what the boss said the first time we met as well," he gave Den a nervous smile, still feeling slightly awkward he'd caught them at it.

"I think you've just got one of those handsome faces that draw people in," Den finally seemed to regain her composure and quickly introduced the two, "Sean, this is Anders. My-friend. Anders, this is Sean, our new waiter and cook in training."

Sean broke the distance between the two and reached out.

"Nice to meet ya' man," he smiled as Anders slipped his hand into his, "Den's talked about you."

Anders was going to reply, but suddenly the pull happened. And this time, he could see from Sean's face that he was experiencing it too.

_Training side by side. Playfighting and being scolded by their mother._

_The 'talks' about all the females they liked._

_The journey._

_"Are you scared?" Kili turned to his brother, a frown on his face._

_"Aye'. But we can't let Thorin go alone. We're fighters and I'll stand by his side," Fili sheathed his sword and began to wrap it in the bundle._

_"You know wherever you go, I go, brother?"_

_Fili could only smile as his brother held out his hand and he grabbed it in his own._

_"Aye'. And I'll have your back as you have mine. Just try not to get distracted by too many pretty faces."_

With a deep breath, Anders felt like he'd surfaced from the water, but he managed to calm himself down before it became TOO obvious to Sean that he'd experienced the same vision.

The same past.

The man before him was the brother he'd dreamt about for so long.

But he couldn't say anything. Not yet.

With Den, they both just admitted what they were experiencing and he didn't want to bring Sean into it. Not just yet.

_'Let's deal with one thing at a time.'_

"Anyway, I'll get back to work," Sean pulled his hand back and gave a brief wave to Den, "and...sorry again, boss."

"It's alright," she waited for him to leave before letting out a hefty huff, "oh god."

Anders looked back to find her covering her eyes and bowing her head.

"If he blabs to Jane, I won't live it down."

Anders was trying not to smile when she finally peeked at him, especially when she pouted.

"Don't laugh or I'm never cooking for you again," she let her hands drop and offered him a real smile.

"Well, whilst I DO love your cooking, I took a lesson last night and my teacher REALLY liked my work," he took a step closer to her, tucking his hands into his pockets so he could keep them to himself.

"Oh, is that so? Well...I'm sure your teacher would be happy to give you more lessons...if you're free?"

Anders felt like punching the air in joy.

"I think I could make the time," he suddenly remembered something else important and took a calming breath, "actually...I was wondering if you wanted to go somewhere with me? When you're free?"

"What like...the movies or a restaurant?"

"Actually...my brother's bar. Every week, all the family and friends get together just to talk and have fun...like a catch-up really and...I'd like it if you went with me."

Den felt a little flustered. He was already asking her to meet his family? That was...that definitely new. And exciting.

"I'd love to. Is it a posh bar or-"

"Cool bar. Like yours. But it's the other side of town so it's not a rival," he grinned when she gave an approving nod of her head.

For a moment, they were silent again, but there was no awkwardness as they just looked at one another.

And then he glanced down at her lips and knew he couldn't help herself.

"Can I," he didn't know why he was so nervous, but maybe it was because he'd never asked a woman's permission to kiss her before, "can I kiss you again?"

She nodded and this time, making sure to keep it sweet and gentle, he placed a tender kiss against her lips. They both kept their hands to themselves and shut their eyes.

For a brief moment, they both lost themselves in their own thoughts and listened to the inner voices.

_'My Fi.'_

_'My Dru.'_

They didn't hear or see the kitchen door shut quietly to the side, nor the triumphant little chuckle Jane let out from the other side.

"About bloody time," Jane muttered as she walked away, happy that Den FINALLY had a romantic interest in her life that wasn't a dick.

She looked about the bar and tables and found that the last lunchtime customer had left and she hurriedly began to tidy up before the late afternoon rush came in. Usually, it'd be the students who'd just finished college and wanted to come in for a bowl of chips to share and a pint each (if they all remembered their ID's).

She found Sean sweeping away the last crumbs from the baguettes they'd served and knew something was wrong when his brow furrowed in concentration.

"What's wrong?" she tucked her notepad into her apron pocket and began to polish the table near him.

He stopped brushing, leant on the broom and shook his head.

"It's probably just deja vu but it's strange," he seemed to be thinking really hard about his dilemma, "I could have sworn I knew Den's boyfriend from somewhere. Even though I don't think we've met."

Jane thought about this for a bit and shrugged casually.

"Not so strange. Maybe you have seen him about the place. OR you got really, really drunk and just can't remember meeting him."

Sean let out a short laugh and continued to sweep away.

"I suppose you're right."

Whilst he was distracted with his thoughts and cleaning the floor, Jane took a moment to appreciate the fine muscles in his arms.

The beautiful dark brown hair that curled neatly on his head.

The thick, coarse beard he kept trim and tidy.

The general handsome appearance she'd been so attracted to when she'd first interviewed him for the position. But he had proved himself move than capable in dire situations when he had to cover for Den. She approved of cheeky attitude, but also his professionalism.

He'd dealt with a couple of drinks without resorting to violence or physically having to escort them from the building.

She couldn't lie to herself anymore.

She definitely had the hots for Sean.

And that had been before the strange dream she had after meeting him.

_"Tauriel," Kili had muttered, looking up into Tauriel's eyes as he recovered from his wound._

_"Lie still," she said to him gently and he just shook his head, almost in disbelief._

_"You cannot be her. She is far away. She... she is far, far away from me. She walks in starlight in another world. It was just a dream. Do you think she could have loved me?"_

_As their fingertips touched, Tauriel wanted to answer him. She wanted to say what her heart sang._

_'Yes.'_

"You know, now that I think about it, I and Den thought the same thing when we met you," Jane polished the table in front of her, remembering how that recognition had seemed so strange, "perhaps it's all connected somehow."

"Yes, maybe," Sean stood back up and hesitated before asking, "there's...there's something I want to ask you and you let me know if I overstep the mark?"

"Go on," she was curious and hoped that he would ask her out.

"Well, there's this new sandwich bar that opens at the weekend and it's a mate of mine that runs it...fancy coming with me?" He bestowed his charming smile on her, but he needn't have bothered.

She was already under his spell.


	14. Let's talk about the Gods

C13: Let's talk about the Gods

When Den arrived at his brother's bar holding Anders's hand, she'd been surprised by two things:

1) Was that when Ander had said all the family and friends, he really meant all.

And

2) How quickly they all looked at two of them as they entered and greeted them happily as though it was someone's birthday.

She's instantly recognised Dawn, who was clutching an orange juice and standing next to a tall, dark-haired male whom Den assumed was her husband, Ty. She recognised him from Anders account and she actually fathomed out who everyone else was before introductions, based on Anders' quick description he had given her. Ty had been friendly enough and catching up with Dawn was wonderful, but when she just happened to get a touch of indigestion, Ty suddenly went off into a worry, asking if she was going into labour. Dawn had merely told him to stop clucking and calm down and at that point, Anders had steered Den away (thankfully).

Axl had his arm around a short, pretty girl with curly brown hair and gorgeous skin. She introduced herself as Gaia and would have chatted to her more, but Axl seemed like an excited puppy, constantly wanting to show off something to her. Still, Gaia actually seemed happy to watch him, even if it was something as menial as tossing a can into the bin at the other side of the room.

Mike was behind the bar and shook her hand warmly as he offered her a drink.

"So, you own 'Red Field'? I've heard good stuff about that place," he gently slid her pint over to her and she caught it easily.

"Same to you. I haven't got time to go to other places, but this," she looked around at the old, but simple décor, more sports memorabilia on the walls than any other, "this is good. Do you do food?"

Mike placed one hand under the bar and brought out a bowl of peanuts.

He offered them to her, but she shook her head.

"Nah, you know what they say about the nuts at bars," she winked at him just as Anders came back over and listened in.

"No, what do they say?"

"They never pay their tab," Mike said in his most serious and deadpan tone and Anders just held up his hand defensively.

"Bro', you know I'll get it on payday. Have a heart!"

"Ohh, pfft, pay your brother," Den took a sip of her beer and rolled her eyes at his shocked expression, "and yes, I'm taking his side. I run a bar and you've got to be ruthless. EVEN if it involves your family members."

Mike couldn't help but laugh and leant over.

"I like you," he smiled and pointed at the drink in her hand, "this one is on me. Keep him in line and I'll count that as payment."

Anders explained how his wife was still working at a late-night bridal party so she wouldn't be meeting her that night, be he assured her that she'd like Hanna.

"She's a bit of a ball-buster," Anders shrugged and tried not to smile, "you two will' get along."

Den only smiled sweetly.

"I'll take that as a compliment."

She met a few 'friends of the family' and got on like a house on fire with Stacey, whom she recognised from her courier business.

"Hello!" Stacey said warmly and shook her hand, "fancy seeing one of my best customers here!"

"Hello to you, how are you?" Den and Stacey began to the normal banter, but Anders had to interject.

"Wait, you two know one another?"

"In passing," Den looked between him and Stacey and smiled, "she's always dropping my orders off-"

"-And she, in turn, gives me a discount when I do a group booking and take my mates out to lunch," Stacey smiled smugly at the thought that she'd known someone before Anders and had a little secret.

Anders just shrugged his shoulders. He didn't really mind so much anymore, but then he wasn't as uptight. And it showed in his casual (but expensive) jeans, shirt and tie he'd chosen for that evening.

Stacey had been the most impressed by his change. He didn't talk down to her NOR did he talk to her tits.

"Oh, Anders," Stacey gave him a funny look, which was explained by her next choice of words, "Olaf says he wants to see you and your young lady. Something about...the aura, or whatever."

Anders HAD to roll his eyes.

As they walked away and towards the two huddled in the corner, Den lowered her voice.

"Wait, that's her boyfriend? He's not with the other woman?"

Anders nodded his head and explained.

"Olaf and Ingrid are best mates. He got together with Stacey AFTER he met Ingrid. Don't worry, everyone assumes they're a couple," he added a little joke to try to get her to laugh, "maybe they are. Maybe all three are a couple."

Den turned to him with a 'think about what you just said' look, but he only grinned and led her towards them.

Everyone had been relatively normal. They'd talked and been lively and seemed a lot of fun, but Olaf and Ingrid...right off the bat, Den was slightly weird out.

To start off with, when Olaf shook her head, he gazed deeply into her eyes for a solid 10 seconds before he pulled away and said, "Yep. I'll need five minutes."

He'd then abruptly walked away and out of sight and Den turned to Anders with a worried expression.

"Did I do something wrong?"

"NO, no, he's always like that," Ingrid waved her hand around and Den saw the jingling bracelets on her wrist, "he just needs to meditate and focus on his inner thoughts until a vision comes to him."

"Oh. Ok," Den nodded and pursed her lips, absorbing this information, "as long as I didn't offend him."

"It's fine. Sorry, Cousin Olaf is...sort of a strange one." Anders placed his hand on her lower back and Den instantly felt better.

The rest of the evening was going back and forth between the bar and people and she stuck close to Anders most of the time, but when he excused himself to go and find Olaf, she found herself alone in the corner.

And that's where Ingrid cornered her.

She wasn't scary or imposing, but if Olaf had been 'sort of strange' then Ingrid was definitely full strange.

"I'm so sorry I didn't explain properly earlier," Ingrid took the seat by Den and smiled, "Olaf left because he was getting visions off of you. That's his gift. But he can't really do anything about it when surrounded by so many people. I've also been meaning to ask you something."

Den's life had been very odd ever since she'd started getting the visions and the link between Anders had only increased the weirdness.

But still...

"Can I read your fortune?" Ingrid asked eagerly and placed her hand on the back of Den's wrist, "it's just...you've got such a warm and interesting aura."

"Sure, when do you want to-oh...you have your cards on you," Den watched as Ingrid pulled a pack of tarot from her purse and muttered, "of course, you do."

Den had seen these types of cards before. She'd actually gotten her fortune read a few years ago, but that had been a laugh with mates.

She knew what to do and as she shuffled the pack and shut her eyes, she could only think one thing.

_'Better get used to the strangeness.'_

She handed the cards back and watched, almost hypnotised as Ingrid shuffled them herself and shut her eyes.

Without needing to look, she laid the cards out flat and in a circle in front of them.

She put the rest of the pack aside and placed her hands flat on the table.

"Right, now flip the cards over in whatever direction you want. No particular order."

One by one, Den picked and turned over the cards (not in any order, though she did pretend to concentrate) and then, waited as Ingrid explained them all.

As expected, she told her of her personality, a little bit of the family life and general life matters that Den had listened to before.

She nodded in polite understanding and then...came the romance bit.

"Oh...you don't need me to tell you about this one," she pointed to 'The Lovers' on the table and smirked, "mixed in with the good fortune, I can tell you now...well, just wait until you meet Hanna. You two will be spending a lot of time together in the future with plans."

"What plans?" Den tried to remember what Hanna did for a living, but Ingrid suddenly frowned and pulled back two of the cards as she looked at them.

"Oh dear...this isn't good," Ingrid looked up and gave her a worried look, "there is some misfortune coming your way. Along with something...well, bad from your past."

Den didn't like that at all.

Surely fortunes were supposed to only be the good stuff?!

"I could be wrong. Huh! Do you want me to read your palm and get a second opinion?" Ingrid offered excitedly, but Den had enough of for the moment.

"Actually, I'm just going to the toilet. I'll be back in a jiff," she smiled politely and slid out of her seat.

That had been a little white lie.

Truthfully, she wanted to see what Anders was doing and hoped talking to him would help take her mind off of what she had just been told.

She wondered towards Mike and waited for him to finish serving the current customer before asking, "have you seen Anders?"

He pointed by the stairs that led down.

"You go down, turn right and it's the room at the end," he gave a little nod of his head to let her know it was ok, "go straight through. The only thing down there is Olaf's hangout."

She followed his directions and easily found the hallway. The door at the end was open and as she approached, she heard familiar voices coming within.

"...you think so?" She caught the end of what Anders was saying and would have reached out to knock, letting them know she was there but stopped when Olaf spoke.

"I do. She's got a very important role of her own to play. Den came into your life at the exact right moment."

She wasn't a snooper. Nor did she ever eavesdrop in on private conversations.

But...curiosity got the better of her.

_'And it'd be rude to interrupt their talk!'_ The voice inside of her reasoned.

She took a step closer and began to listen.

"I'm glad she did. I'm just...I was surprised about the dreams. I knew from the moment I met her there was something special about her," Anders said affectionately.

"This is serious, isn't it?" Olaf couldn't help but smirk from his reclined position and shook his head in disbelief, "can't believe 'the shagger' has mended his ways and found a girlfriend. Well, one on his own and one that isn't a complete control freak."

Anders shook his head as he remembered his old ways and the one relationship he could class as 'serious'. Helen had been intense and fun and for a bit, it'd seemed ideal but...she was very controlling. And he'd been exhausted from all the sex.

Besides, he never knew if he truly did care for her or it if was Bragi's feelings he was acting on.

With Den, he knew 100% without a doubt he cared for her. Even with the dreams and the 'past life', she was still Den and he was still Anders.

She made him laugh, she talked with him and he was open with her and he could say confidently that he'd never been so emotionally or mentally close to a female in such a short space of time.

"You've really fallen for her, haven't you?" Olaf's smirk softened and Anders saw the amusement replaced by understanding.

"Yeah. Yeah, I have."

Den stood outside and felt like bursting in. Or running off. Or dancing where she stood, she couldn't decide.

Even with Anders' promise that he would stand by her and that they would try to figure out this crazy business together, she'd still felt scared that the only reason he was with her was because of the 'pull' they both had to the past.

But he liked her.

And it made her so giddy, she almost made a little noise of excitement, but she shut herself up and turned to leave. It was only the sudden gasp from the room in front of her that stopped her going.

She took a step closer and peeked inside.

"Olaf?! Olaf, are you-" Anders stood up from his seat and would have gone over to Olaf, except the man held up his hands and began chanting in a strange language.

Den was a little concerned, but she couldn't move. It was almost hypnotising watching him chant.

"There comes another," he said in English and furrowed his brow, "a great, tall, pale beast. He is scarred...has one arm. He was cruel. Evil. He was called...Azog."

Den could feel herself grow hot and dizzy as she stood and listened.

She knew that name from somewhere and it made her feel sick. She knew why when Anders spoke.

"Azog? That's...I know that name. I think he's the one who killed me."

Olaf shut his eyes and waited for a few moments.

"Yes...I see it. I see the hilltop...I see people watching. Family. Loved ones."

Suddenly, a sharp pain ripped through Den's head and she clutched at herself, crying out.

She fell to her knees and tried to will it away, but it was so strong.

"Who-Den?!" Anders suddenly appeared in front of her and dropped down beside her, "what's wrong? Den?! Talk to me!"

Den could not talk to him. She was being pulled somewhere, but this time it was different.

She didn't know why until she was there.

_She stood upon a scene of snow and ice. Upon a hill? A Mountain? She couldn't feel the cold._

_She looked around her and saw a group of men. She recognised them, but unlike her dreams, they weren't moving. They were still. Frozen in time._

_They did not see her._

_They were looking behind her, upwards. In horror._

_She turned towards what they were looking at and looked up._

_And she knew why they had such expressions on their faces because her own mirrored it._

_A great, tall monster was standing on the ledge looking down at them. And held out in front of him, dangling over the edge, was Fili._

_He had been beaten. He had fought and been captured._

_She could make no sound as slowly, they and only they moved._

_'Run!' She heard him call and she wanted to reach out to him. She wanted to run but to him. To save him._

_Before she could even call his name, the beast behind him thrust his sword through his back._

_She saw the pain pass over his face and her mouth fell open._

_She tried to scream, but no sound came out._

_Her beloved's body then went limp as the monster gave a cruel laugh._

_And released him._

_She watched his body fall through the air, the ground coming to meet him._

_And then, she fell._

Den's eyes snapped open and she let in a deep, lungful of air she didn't know she needed. She gasped for breath as a worried face appeared above her and hands came to rest over her head and neck.

"It's alright, it's alright! Breathe!" Anders instructed her and talked to her in his calm, soothing voice, "take deep breaths. You're safe."

Den was breathing, but it was hard to calm her beating heart.

She was also aware that big fat tears ran down either side of her face and that made her aware of her sudden change in position.

She looked about and found herself inside the room she had been listening in on, spread out along the couch.

Olaf was hovering nearby but gave them their space and Den was grateful for that.

All she wanted to see was Anders's face.

"I'm-I'm sorry, I don't know what happened," she pushed herself up and Anders helped pull her so she could sit nicely.

"I do," Olaf gave her quite a serious expression, but he had no judgement there, "you were listening to what I told Anders. And somehow, you saw my vision of his death. The crooked hilltop, covered in snow?"

She nodded and suddenly, her emotions got the better of her.

She let out a loud sob and covered her hand over her mouth, Anders holding the other one.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, it's just," she turned to look at him, wanting to stay forever safe in his baby blue gaze, "I've never seen that before. I've-I've always had flashbacks and dreams that you were gone but...I saw it."

Without hesitation, Anders pulled her close to him and stroked soothing circles over her back.

"I'm sorry you had to see it," he pressed a kiss to the top of her curls.

Olaf, meanwhile, was pacing back and forth in front of them, his hands in his pockets as he thought.

"I want to say it's a past life but...it's strange. It's as if it is but...it's not a life here," he looked at Anders and stopped pacing long enough to ask, "have you told her about Bragi?"

Anders shook his head.

"Then I will leave you to it. Better to get it all out now."

Without another word to her or Anders, he left the room, whistling a merry tune as he went.

It didn't cheer her up, but it stopped her crying long enough to look after him.

"Your Cousin is weird."

"He is weird but...he's technically not my cousin," Anders held her by her shoulders and gave her one of the most unfathomable looks she'd ever seen, "it's a long story. And complicated. And...well, if it wasn't for what is currently happening to us, I wouldn't tell you because you wouldn't believe it."

Den shook her head, trying to clear it of the last bits of pain and stuffiness. She then remembered Olaf's parting sentence and just had to ask.

"Who's Bragi?"

Anders sighed but gave her a small smile.

"How long do you have?"


	15. Show us your tricks!

Chapter 14: Show us your tricks!

Den took a deep breath in.

And out.

In.

And out.

All the while, Anders was still seated next to her, watching her as she processed the last little bit of information he had just told her.

Gods.

He was, a God.

Or, at the very least he HAD been a God. The reincarnation of, a God.

Or...what had been his words again?

_'I was the vessel for Bragi, God of poetry and...a few other things.'_

A vessel for a God. And not only that but his entire family and friends had been Gods and Goddesses also. The story he told that once 'Odin' and 'Frigg' had found one another and married, their Godly essence ascended back into the universe and left them to be mortals again.

With some lingering powers.

"You don't believe me do you?" Anders gave her an amused smirk when she just blinked blankly at him, "it's alright, I wouldn't believe me too. I was going to say you were taking it all surprisingly well, but I can tell you still doubt me."

Den took another deep breath and finally found her words again.

"Well...since you agree about that if you were in my place, wouldn't you ask for something? Like...proof?" She offered tentatively, hoping he wouldn't suddenly get defensive and prove that he may actually be a little more eccentric than she first thought.

"That's understandable. I can't give you much but," he thought for a moment and stood up, "wait here. I'll be right back."

Den watched him leave and since she seemed to have a moment to herself, shut her eyes and REALLY thought about what he had told her.

It wasn't TOO far-fetched, considering all that they'd been through and what had happened to her before she seemed to pass out.

So he was a God? Or had been a God...but still retained some God powers.

_'Try not to think about it too much. You trust him, don't you?'_

"Yes," she mumbled to herself.

_'Then trust this. He's going to bring you proof, so look at it with an open mind and DON'T try to disprove or reason with anything.'_

She opened her eyes again when she heard footsteps in the hall and stood up when Anders came back in.

"Come back through. They're ready for you."

When Den came close to him, he didn't step aside. Instead, he gently took her hand and she allowed him to lead her back through to the front, her heart beating a little faster at what awaited her.

Like before when they'd first walked in, everyone turned to look at them. But instead of curiosity and warmth, she was met by some worried and concerned expressions.

Luckily, the bar seemed a little more deserted and had widdled down to the family and close friends. Mike had called for an emergency and gotten the regulars to leave.

"So," Den suddenly felt a little awkward and squeezed Anders hand to let him know not to let go, "I've been told I'm walking amongst Gods."

She let out a nervous laugh and was glad that a few people smiled back, easing her nerves.

"Well, former Gods," Mike corrected her and looked at Anders, "it's not the strangest thing you've heard apparently."

"It's up there," she finally felt herself relax a little. This was all sorts of weird, but apparently her mind was adjusting to this level of strangeness.

She took that as a good sign.

"Anders told us that you wanted proof," Ingrid stepped forward and smiled, giving a little nod of her head as a way of introduction, "you know me as Ingrid, but I was host to Snotra. Goddess of Prudence and Wisdom. AND I am an oracle. All that I told you earlier was real."

For some reason, that didn't settle well with Den, considering she'd been told something bad would happen. But she'd remind herself to talk with Anders about it LATER.

Olaf, reclining back in his seat and looking completely unbothered by the whole situation, waved his hand at her.

"And I know you heard what I said. Like Ingrid, I have the 'all-seeing powers' too. And at some point, I'm getting you two alone," he smirked and gestured to herself and Anders, "and we're going to have little drugs...and a lot of fun."

Den turned and gave Anders a look that said, _'what did he just say?'_

"I'll...I'll explain later," he quickly signalled to Mike to come in and save the day.

"Well," Mike clapped his hands together loudly and got her attention, "I was saving these for a rainy day, but might as well use them now."

Den walked over to the bar as he spread out five scratchcards, all different prices and styles.

"Now, I'm a little rusty, so these won't all be huge winnings," he pointed to the most expensive one, "I can't win $10,000 on this sadly. BUT I can win my money back. That was my gift: God of the hunt and of games. Ullr."

Den, as though she were meeting someone new, nodded her head politely.

She watched as one by one, he scratched off each card and slid them to her. She looked over them carefully and sure enough, each one was a winner. He either got his money back, of $5 more.

"Wow," she slowly slid the cards back to him once she was satisfied, "where were you when I was paying off my student loans?"

"Well, on the Brightside, if it was rock, paper, scissors, I'm afraid you'd win almost every time," he quickly brought out a can of energy drink and slid it along the bar for someone to catch, "ready bro'?"

Den turned her attention and saw Axl, greedily glugging down the can as though he hadn't had anything all evening.

Once he finished it, he eagerly tossed the empty can into the trash without looking and shook himself out.

"Just getting ready," Den watched as he prepared himself and she wondered what his 'trick' would be.

From what she could remember of Odin, he was the all-father and a war God. Maybe he'd fight someone?

"Right," he reached into his trouser pocket and pulled out something small, "you ready?"

Den nodded, though she wasn't sure what for.

When Axl held up the item, she realised it was a small, copper coin and got REALLY confused.

He grabbed it either end with his thumb and forefinger. He held it up to his face. And Den watched with great concern as his features contorted into something that looked a lot like pain and concentration.

He turned bright red and for a moment, she feared he would pass out but to her amazement, he suddenly relaxed.

And bent the penny easily in two with a satisfied sigh.

He smiled and held it out to her on his open palm.

With a shaking hand, she plucked it from his hand and held it up in front of her. She just wanted to see if it was real and as soon as she realised it was...then it got strange.

"I mean...I would say anyone could do that after drinking what you just did but...that was actually intense," she put it back into his palm and took a deep breath.

Gaia, seeing her nervousness, came forward and laid a calming hand on her arm.

"It's pretty wild, right?" She shrugged her shoulders as though it were completely normal and Den supposed, it must have been for her, "all us girl's got pretty awesome powers as well, but I can only make Appletini. I suppose it's a good thing I'm engaged to the former almighty one."

For a moment, Den had clean forgotten about the other Goddesses, but hearing it coming from Gaia seemed to trigger something in her memory.

_'I slept with my brother's fiance.'_

"Oh, shit," she quickly slapped her hand over her mouth, too late to stop her outburst. Gaia looked slightly worried at what she had said, but Anders swooped in and got her attention.

"The power the Gods had was hard to fight and...a lot of the time, we couldn't escape our fate. Even if we really wanted to," he and Gaia shared a guilty, embarrassed glance and Den reminded herself to have something strong to drink when she got home.

Everything was getting a little confusing, but Ty (sensing there was distress), moved quickly in and grabbed a glass off of Mike.

"God of...winter, cold and darkness?" Den had remembered the brief passing comment someone had made earlier about likening Ty to 'Höðr' and he only nodded.

His powers were by far the coolest and she didn't mean that in the joking sense.

He held up the glass and she watched, mystified as it iced over, cold steam even rising up when he did so.

"Oh, God...Gods," she slowly turned about, suddenly seeing everyone in a new light, "it's real...wow."

"Well...that's the best reaction we've ever had. I think that tops Dawn's quiet stupor and Zeb's celebratory dancing," Axl laughed and seemed a little bit more hyped up than usual. Though Den blamed that on the drink.

"So...can I ask, what happened?" She looked at Anders and squinted, "you were a God but...somehow you've also got a past life like me? Is it...I don't know, is it something else that jumps into your bodies? Will this leave us as the Gods did?"

"I have a theory," Olaf spoke up and raised his hand, "it's just a theory, but hear me out. At 21, when Bragi was 'awakened', it hopped into him and suppressed who he was. In doing so, he also suppressed 'Fili'. And to be fair, I quite like him. He's not so much an asshole and doesn't fuck anything that walks."

"Olaf!" Anders groaned, rubbing at his face.

He should have known Olaf would be the one to-

"Anders."

He turned slowly back to Den and saw how anxious and exhausted she looked.

"I think...I think I need to sit down again."

He put his arm around her and quickly turned her about, steering her back into the safety of the room.

Den was in shock, that was for sure.

She hadn't thought he was lying but maybe misinterpreted what he meant, but all that...all that she had been shown, she couldn't deny it.

It was all a bit overwhelming.

Once back inside the safety of the room, Anders carefully helped her sit down.

"Do you want some water?" He asked, concerned for her wellbeing but she shook her head.

"No, I want a beer, but I'd rather be in my home before I got plastered."

"Well, at least your sense of humour is still intact," he smirked and slipped one arm around her shoulders, his other hand gently grabbing her hand where it lay in her lap.

"It's the rest of me that feels a bit like a rung out doll," she managed to look at him again, her eyes wide, "you were a God! Like, an actual living, breathing God...Holy shit."

"Sorry about...springing it on you. I was going to tell you eventually, just not this very night after meeting my family."

"No, it's all right...but now, well...our sort of past life thing pales in comparison," she bit her lip and finally seemed to be brightening up, "can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Well...if I am out of line and you don't want to talk about it, you tell me, alright? It's just...what was your power like?"

Anders smirked. He'd explained to her his own power, but he'd never demonstrated it. He couldn't really...not to her.

"God of poetry...or...well, the gift of the gab."

"I thought you were good with your words when we met," she smiled at him and he shifted slightly closer.

"No, I...my powers don't work that well anymore...but I can get a free drink at any cafe or bar I go to," he shrugged casually.

Den seemed finally happy and relaxed, but then it changed. There was something she thought of and her hand pulled away from his.

"What?" Oh God...what had he said wrong?!

"A free drink...or...dinner out somewhere with someone?" Den felt sick. He said he wasn't that strong but...had he influenced her decision when he invited himself to breakfast with her? But then, she'd felt so sure.

He shook his head vehemently and took her hands again.

"No, no. I never used my powers on you. I swear," despite his panic, he gave her a warm smile and promised, "I was just my normal charming self."

Den looked deep into his eyes and saw the sincerity. And despite her trepidations...she did trust him.

"I believe you," her hand gently squeezed him and she sighed, "so, what now?"

"We...take this one step at a time and try to figure out what we do from here."

"And...us?" Den saw how close he leaned in. How his fingers drew little circles over her hands. How his gaze wandered over her lips, curiously.

"Well...we never got to watch Ghostbusters 2?"

"Oh?" Den smiled when his head moved and she felt his mouth suddenly VERY close to her ear. His cool breath came out as he whispered, "I think I'd like to return the favour."

For a moment, Den wasn't sure what he meant.

Then her mind provided the helpful imagery of the moment she took his cock into her mouth and had him calling her name in her apartment.

She was thankful she was sitting down as her legs turned to jelly and the fires of desire lit up inside her stomach.

He wanted to...oh god.

_'Oh, God.'_

Unable to contain her breathy gasp, she turned her head and waited for him to move back. Once he was close enough, her lips caught his and she wouldn't let go until she was completely satisfied and satiated.

When she did pull back, she couldn't help but smirk triumphantly at the cloudy gaze of passion in his eyes.

"Let's get out of here."

A short while later...

"As soon as my leg is fully healed, the first thing I'm going to do is take you for a spin in my car," Anders waved the Uber man off politely, glad the man hadn't chatted his ears off. His focus had been on Den and the occasional 'accidental' wandering of her hands on his leg.

"That's the first thing you're going to do?" She turned and pressed her body against his, a flirtatious smile dancing on her face as she asked, "you can't think of anything else you'd want to do?"

Anders's hands came to rest on her waist and he felt himself growing hotter each time she shifted against him.

"I said I wanted to repay the favour...but if you carry on like that, we might be in trouble," he lowered his voice and would have kissed her, but she pulled away with an arched brow.

"What kind of girl do you take me for?" She said in teasing tones and just to make sure HE knew she was joking, her hand moved to the waistband of his trousers and dipped the tips of her fingers inside.

Anders, seeing she was just as turned on as he was, decided to see how far he could go. He wanted to turn her on...let her know how much she was affecting him.

He dipped his head again, he mouth going close to her ear. He felt her hands still on him as he licked his lips.

"The type of girl I want to get out of her pants...and taste her on my tongue as she screams down her apartment."

_'Holy fuck.'_

"Holy fuck," Den chuckled and blushed, the hand on his pants pulling him as she took a step back, "what are we waiting for?"

Both giddy with excitement and desire, they both turned, hand in hand and walked around the side of her building, planning to take the side entrance.

But Anders had to stop as Den suddenly froze in front of him.

"Den?" He moved to her side, wondering what made her stop, "What's up?"

He looked at her face and immediately knew something was terribly wrong.

She looked terrified.

He followed her gaze and at first, didn't see anything wrong.

Just her building with graffiti on it.

But it dawned on him...her building DIDN'T have graffiti on it. It had always been clean and unmarked.

In bright red letters, illuminated underneath the only streetlight on that side, was the word 'Zo'.

He didn't know what it meant, but he knew by her reaction that it was bad.

"Den-"

Seemingly startled, Den turned about, looking in horror all around her. Trying to see something.

"Oh God," her voice quivered and she looked back at Anders, her eyes wide with fear, "he found me."


	16. Lip Service

C15: Lip Service

Den couldn't breathe. She was trying so desperately, but her heart was going at fifty miles a second and there was a strange ringing in her ears.

_'He found me. Oh, God. Oh, God, please no!'_

All her old fears crept slowly back in.

The first few weeks she'd slept alone with her lights on, sure she could see a shadow at the window.

That knocking on her window at 4 am.

That terror when she heard his voice.

How her mind had almost been driven to the point of madness and her dreams had twisted and contorted, inviting him back into her mind and creating nightmares that haunted her for so long.

Anders saw her distress and he immediately grasped her shoulders, trying to get her attention away from the graffiti.

"Den, you need to breathe. You're having a panic attack," he rubbed her shoulders, making her look at him, "deep breaths, come on."

She did as he asked, not realising she was, in fact, breathing so erratically. For some reason, she felt tears trickle down her cheeks.

"It's ok," Anders looked over his shoulder at the 'art' and then back at her, "do you want to call the police?"

She scowled, feeling herself calm down and her anger rise.

"No, they don't do a damn thing against him. They didn't before," she shook her head and tried to turn away from him, "I feel sick."

"Do you want to go back to mine?"

For a moment, she looked at him and wanted to agree. But that would mean her fear got the better of her.

"No, I'm not letting him frighten me out of my own home," she still hesitated to move forward and up the steps, "I just...I don't know how to ask..."

Anders looked her in the eye and slipped his hands down along her arms.

He took her hands gently and asked, "do you want me to stay the night?"

She nodded, feeling their evening had been ruined but not wanting him to leave her. She wouldn't be chased out of her home, but that didn't mean she wanted to be alone.

Not tonight.

"Come on, I'll sleep on your couch," he led her up the stairs through the back, purposefully keeping her on the outside so she didn't have to look at her wall again.

Quietly, they made their way up and into her apartment. Anders, of course, made her wait outside the door whilst he checked the place. From what he could tell, no one was waiting for them and nothing seemed to have been ransacked.

He invited Den in and once she went over everything herself, she was satisfied that everything was not only as she left it, but no one had actually entered her personal space whilst they had been out.

Still, in a state of shock, she didn't seem to know what to do with herself now and Anders took control. He made her sit down at her kitchen counter and poured her a cup of tea.

Once he'd poured himself one and Den instructed him to add 'the drop of whisky she kept by the teapot', he sat down opposite her and thought carefully of what it was he was going to say.

"Do you want to talk about it?" He asked as gently as he could, hoping that keeping calm would keep her calm. He hated the look of vulnerability and fear on her face and didn't know how to take it away, but he knew that talking about it would help.

"I don't know if you want to hear it," she looked down at her cup and willed herself not to cry in front of him.

She shut her eyes for one brief moment, but when she felt a gentle, firm pressure on her hand, she opened them and look up to see his fingers rested on her knuckles.

"I do. It's your Ex, isn't it? The one who hurt you?"

She nodded and decided to get it all out. Taking a breath, she decided to say the name of the man who'd tormented her for so long.

"Manny," she spat it, his name a foul taste on her tongue, "fucking psychopath. I thought he'd given up. That message...only he would do it."

"Zo? What does it mean?"

"It was his pet name for me...I don't know why he called me that...I didn't think it meant anything but...I think it did," her lips quivered and she took a shaky breath, remembering all the times he'd call her it, "I think...I don't know, something tells me it was like...a property claim...like I was his."

Keeping the hand that he was touching still, she used her other one to take a quick sip of her tea, giving herself some courage before she continued.

"I thought he was in another state. I suppose he expanded his business again."

"Business?" Anders wasn't actually interested in his job, but he wanted to know what kind of line of work this dangerous man would have.

"He's not a good man. Never was...when I dated him, I thought he'd just owned a string of casinos and a few small gambling establishments...turns out, he was running more than that behind the scenes," she turned her hand over and slipped their fingers together, wanting to hold on, "I supposed you'd call him a mob boss. Drugs, weapons. Anything seedy, he'd usually be attached to it."

"Jesus," his question had been answered and he know knew how such a man could hurt Den.

"Yeah...I didn't figure it out straight away. I should have gathered he was into the bad stuff as soon as he started to throw the punches."

She felt Anders' hand tightened on hers and looked into his eyes to see pure anger.

"It's fine...well, it's not, but he never broke anything and I always got him back too...I think I'm the only woman who ever did fight back," she shuddered at the unpleasant memories, "he seemed to like that more."

For a moment, they were silent. Anders wanted to know more, but he didn't want to push her. It was her story to tell and he would be patient.

"It started off as just verbal...trying to belittle me...chisel away at who I am and for a short while it worked. And then it went physical and sexual," tears prickled her eyes and she knew she wouldn't be able to fight them, "when he wanted to talk, he'd talk. When he wanted to fight, he'd start fighting and when he wanted sex...he took it. I spent so long letting him."

"How long where you with him for?"

"Four months. He'd continuously sweet talk his way back around and...my granny had just died so I wasn't in the best place, mentally. I finally fucking saw the light one day and packed my bags and told him I was leaving. I made the mistake of telling him in private."

"And that's when he hurt you," he said quietly, remember how she'd described the scar Manny had left her.

Den was unable to get out any more words as she began to cry.

Immediately, Anders got up, walked around to her and pulled her towards him. She went willingly into his arms, her head pressed against his chest. Her hands clung to the back of his shirt as she finally let it all out.

All that pain. All those memories locked inside her.

She'd only told Jane but that hadn't been enough. Sometimes, she wanted to scream out to the world what he had done. What had happened to her. But she lived in a bubble of silence.

And along came Anders.

Safe. Warm.

She trusted him.

"You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to," he told her patiently, his fingers weaving into her hair.

_'I do. I really do.'_

"I was in so much pain. I thought he was going to kill me. He held me down and just...he dragged the knife along my chest. I actually thought I was dying," she sniffed and took small breaths to get through what she needed to say, "and then...he just got off of me and went to the bathroom. I ran out of the house as quick as I could and held my bags up to my chest to stop the bleeding. I went to the hospital, they called the police...and they didn't arrest him due to lack of evidence."

Anders pulled back in shock and she looked up at him.

"Apparently, he'd told them I was 'mentally unstable' and had threatened to hurt myself for weeks. His 'mates' backed him up, telling them they'd seen me attack him," her face contorted in anger and she shook her head, "to them I was just...I was the crazy bunny boiler. So I ran. I ran and I tried to start anew. But-but he wouldn't let me!"

Her tears fell harder and Anders pulled her out of her sight, making her stand so he could hold her tighter.

"It's alright. Shh, it's alright," he almost felt like crying himself, all the voices in his head (both himself and Fili) demanding justice for what had happened to her.

"I kept seeing him for weeks afterwards. He kept turning up in places, trying to talk to me. I even moved to another house, but he found me AGAIN!" Her tears finally seemed to stop and she hurriedly scrubbed at her wet face, "he stalked me. I'd be fast asleep and he'd knock on my windows in the early hours of the morning and demand I let him in. Though whenever I called the police, he'd bloody disappear and always seemed to have a convenient airtight alibi. The only shining light was when something happened at one of his casino's. A big heist or something...police got involved and he just...poof. He went away."

She shut her eyes, remembering that relief she'd felt. That wonderful time when she could actually breathe. And live.

"That was four years ago. I thought...I thought I was rid of him. But I know what Ingrid said was true. Oh God, she was right," she pulled away and looked guiltily up at him, "I'm sorry. I've ruined this bloody evening."

His hands moved again, this time he gently pushed all the hair away from her face and held either side of her head.

"It's not ruined. I'm here, with you," he leant forward and placed a gentle kiss in the middle of her forehead, "and I won't leave. I'm afraid you're stuck with me."

Each little kiss he began to pepper against her face seemed to have a calming effect on her.

When he kissed her brow, her fears fled.

When he kissed her cheek, she felt safe again.

And when his lips pressed against the corner of her mouth, she turned her head slightly and let him know she was ok. That she needed this attention. His affection.

What was meant to be a slow, gentle kiss quickly became heated when Den's tongue slipped into his mouth. The flame that had earlier been subdued suddenly came back to life and she pushed herself against him.

Her hands grabbed the front of his shirt and tightened, wanting more. Needing-

"Wait," he pulled away and shook his head, "No."

Den, taken aback, let him go and froze.

He...didn't want her? Did he push her away after everything?

"Sorry, I-"

He saw the rejection, clear as day on her face and kept his hands on her shoulders, shaking his head.

"No, not that! It's just," he smiled, a little nervous that he may have already spoiled the moment, "I told you...I wanted to return the favour."

For about 5 seconds, Den had no idea what he meant.

But her mind drifted back and remembered his promise about Ghostbusters 2 and returning the favour.

_'Oh. Oh...God, yes!'_

She suddenly felt hot all over and renewed with passion, she practically threw herself forward and kissed him desperately.

His hands were suddenly moving over her and when he began to walk backwards, Den followed eagerly.

With careful guidance and not breaking the kiss or the body contact they seemed to desperately need, he'd walked her through her living room and backed her towards her couch.

He kept his grip around her back with one hand and slowly, balancing himself on the back of the couch with the other, lowered them both down to the cushions below.

As soon as Anders' body laid itself against hers, Den let out a very 'wanton moan', that would have embarrassed her horribly, except her body was currently screaming 'More!' and 'Yay!'

She wanted to reach out and touch him, but it'd been so long since she'd been with a guy who wanted her and who was just...wonderful! She let him take control and admittedly, it felt great just letting him touch her.

His hand wandered down, over her stomach and hips and came to rest in between her legs, cupping her through her jeans. She arched up, wanting him. Wanting more. She felt like a horny teenager again.

_'Oh Gods, it's too much!'_

Anders must have sensed her growing frustration because he pulled his lips away from hers and smiled.

"Lie back," slowly, he began to crawl down her body, planting kisses to whatever exposed skin he came across.

Den wanted to watch him go, but once his fingers began to expertly unbutton and unzip her jeans, her head fell back and she lost herself in the feel.

He tugged her jeans down until they exposed her knickers and then, taking his time, began to plant teasing little pecks around the edge of the fabric.

Feeling his lips so close to her was doing wonderful things. The butterflies flying low in her stomach were gathering about and threatening to burst out.

"Anders," she almost whimpered when his fingers gripped the top of her underwear and slowly pulled them down.

"Lift your hips," he instructed her and she did as he told her, relishing in his hands almost losing control as he pulled down her jeans and knickers in one go.

As soon as they were off of her legs, she finally managed to look back down at him.

He settled back down, hooked one of her legs over his arm and smoothed the skin of her thighs, teasing her.

Her eyes locked with his and as odd as it seemed, there seemed to be a silent conversation passing between the two.

_'Fili.'_

_'Dru.'_

Den's eyes shut tight and her head fell back when Anders moved over and began to kiss her pubic bone.

Her breathing sped up.

That wonderful 'finally!' voice sung out, deep inside of her.

That missed ached and feeling of desire.

Den enjoyed every minute of Ander's touch. His tongue coming out to run along her. His lips closing over her clit and sucking. Two fingers slipping inside of her and pumping slowly, in and out.

Everything else melted away into the background. She was solely focused on him.

Where'd she'd expected eager, fast passion was more of a slow burn.

And when she managed to look down into his eyes, she knew she was close.

And they both that familiar pull. But this time, they knew almost instantly what they would see. And they weren't scared because they were together.

_When he settled between her legs and she felt his beard brush against her thighs, she pushed herself up on her arms and looked down at him._

_"Fi?"_

_His eyes danced hungrily and he smiled at her before he turned his head down to the mass of curls between her legs._

_With both his hands wrapped around her thighs and holding her tightly so she couldn't escape, his mouth and tongue were suddenly pressed against her._

_Dru did try to move away but his grip wouldn't let her._

_"Fi-Fi you don't have to," she managed to whine out but stopped when his tongue suddenly parted her and found that small bud that had been throbbing all night. She fell back and cried out, her hands gripping the fabric below her as every nerve in her body came to life. She felt hot and yet she was shivering._

_Fili was going to send her over the edge, just with that damned mouth of his. And she was letting him. She felt her hips buck against him and when he finally twisted his tongue, sucked in JUST the right place and his hot breath landed on her, she came undone._

_She fell over the edge, crying his name. And when she was coming down from the peak, her hands finally reached down and grabbed his hair._

_"Ow!" He cried out as she gave a tug and crawled frantically up to relieve his head of her pulling. But she merely kept pulling until his mouth was level with hers._

_He pressed his body flush to hers as she greedily sought his lips and tasted herself on his tongue. In his mouth. Fili suddenly felt hotter than before at the thought._

The tight cord inside of Den snapped. With the intensity of her own orgasm AND the memory that Dru had so helpfully provided, she screamed as pleasure washed through her body, like the waves in the sea in a mighty storm. She rocked her hips, unable to stop herself as she rode out her orgasm.

She collapsed back against her cushions, threw an arm over her eyes and tried to get her breathing back.

"Holy fuck," she gasped when her body seemed to calm down, but felt it start up again when Anders accidentally brushed up against her, "Oh God!"

Anders crawled back up and hovered over her.

He wanted her.

He'd never wanted someone so much and he knew, like this and in her current state, she'd let him do whatever he wanted. And she would ride him and bring him to the height of his own pleasure.

But...he held back. Tonight was about her. Taking her mind off of things and pleasing her. No rush.

When she finally pulled her arm back and looked up at him with half-lidded eyes, he smiled down at her.

"You should get to bed," his hand carefully brushed away the strands of hair that had stuck to her slightly sweaty forehead.

She nodded, but cupped his cheek and asked, "come with me?"

"I don't want to take advantage-" Her fingers moved and pressed against his lips, effectively shutting him up.

"Who said anything about that? I'm just asking you to get in bed with me," she gave him a cheeky smile and whilst she wanted him, she knew now wasn't the best time. She was still unsure that Manny wouldn't be waiting outside, ready to do something stupid and honestly...she really wanted to slip into Anders' arms and go to sleep.

They both made their way into her bedroom and with the lights off, he had no chance to properly take in what he saw. But the bed was simple and clean and big enough for two.

They undressed until Den was in only her bra and Anders only his boxers and clambered under her covers. Automatically, when her head came to rest against his chest, he slipped his arms around her and held her there.

Neither one cared that they hadn't really eaten, nor given thought to tomorrow. But for tonight, they were together and despite dwelling on Ingrid's predictions, Den just snuggled against Anders and let her worries go.

He was there. It was fine.

"Goodnight, Anders," she whispered and shut her eyes.

"Night, Den," he replied and smoothed his hands over her bare, smooth back.

_'Night, my Fi'.'_

_'Night, Dru.'_


	17. Say it out loud

C16: Say it out loud

Den's cloud of happiness may have dissipated slightly, but she wasn't falling down to the ground completely unprotected.

With Anders help, not only had he successfully helped her clean the paint off of her building, but he'd dedicated himself to spending all his free time with her.

She would have protested, but the company really did help her, especially when he began to help out with small jobs around the bar.

Though they didn't spend the time completely alone and at her place. He did manage to arrange the visit with Ingrid and Olaf and whilst Ingrid was there more for Olaf support, she did do a few little rituals and spells that were meant to protect Den.

In the backroom, seated across from him, Den watched as Olaf 'slipped' into a meditative state. She couldn't be sure, but she had detected a faint hint of some substance that made her think back to her University days.

"I can see sorrow...sadness...death and a town engulfed by flames...monsters and shifting shadows...I see great beauty and," Olaf paused as he thought for a moment and smiles, "love. Oh, lots of love. Sex and love."

Den could only scowl.

"Does he have to see THOSE parts?" She protested and looked at Anders for help, but Ingrid quickly shushed her and pointed back to Olaf.

"There's something missing...someone is gone," he creased his brow and frowned, "and someone waits...in the darkness-HUH!"

His eyes shot open and quicker than she thought possible, he was suddenly in front of her, gripping her shoulders and staring determinedly into her eyes.

"Do not go. You must not. It won't end well if you do."

Den had no idea what he was talking about but before she could pry any more information out of him, he let her go, stood up and declared, "need to take a piss. Be right back."

As he wandered out of the room, Den watching him go, Ingrid sighed.

"He's not coming back. He's going to fall asleep in the bog again," she gave Anders a pat on the shoulder, "you best go, I'll give Stacey a ring and she can help me lift him."

Den didn't really WANT to protest, but her kind nature won out and as Anders led the way, she said, "should we-"

"Nah, he's fine. He'll be out for an hour or so. The stuff he takes always sends him to sleep."

He'd let her out of his brother's bar and into the warm, sunny day that suddenly seemed so inviting.

"Do you want to go back to my place or yours?" His hand slipped into hers and gave her a reassuring squeeze.

"Actually," she gestured with her head for him to look down the street, "I'd like to go to the park and see the fountains. If your leg is up for it?"

Anders gave a little jump on the spot, glad he only felt a slight pinch when he did so.

"I think I can manage a walk."

Leading him through the streets and to the little park in the middle of town was bliss for Den. Today, unlike other days when it would usually be crammed full of people, the park was quiet and peaceful, only a few dog walkers going about the place.

These were the days Den loved most.

"You look happy."

She turned to Anders and nodded.

"I haven't been here for a while, but I love it when it's warm and you can walk around for hours and hours on end and things always change. I like to come here and think," she inhaled deeply through her nose and asked, "did you ever get visions before me? Like...as intense as they are now?"

Anders nodded.

"Dreams, mostly. I never got the flashbacks until you though. I'd always dreamed the same thing and now it's new...I sometimes get to glimpse a bit more. Some newer faces. Old friends."

"I get...other faces. Other people that I know and lost and...I don't know, I see you most of the time."

"I see you too. Though you do look different," that got Den's attention and she turned to him with a smirk.

"Oh yeah?"

"If I tell you what I see, you tell me what you see?"

"Deal," they stopped and looked at one another for a long period of time until Anders spoke.

"You look almost exactly the same, except...you've got more freckles...and your hair is much wilder," he smirked when she flipped it casually over her shoulder, "and I know it's somewhere else but...like the other girls, you've got your sideburns neatly braided away. It's sort of...endearing."

Den couldn't help but snort.

"Well, what I see is very much you...blue eyes and a kind smile. But your hair...it's so long," she chuckled at the image of Fili's hair, "and you're so proud of it. And you're little moustache braids. AND your huge nose and ears. You're very quiet, but proud...and handsome."

She thought of something for a moment and squinted at his chin.

"Wait, is that why you haven't shaved for a couple of weeks?"

"I thought I looked rather rugged...does itch a bit," he rubbed at the growing fluff on his chin, glad he'd been trimming it to keep it neat, "but I missed it."

"Well...you do look rugged," she had to concede him the point.

"Thank you...though I have to say, I don't think I could say the same for you if you suddenly grew a beard."

Den let out a loud laugh and swooped her hair back in front of her. She pulled it around and held it tightly in a bunch against her neck and chin.

"I don't know...I think I'd suit a beard," she twirled the end with one hand and arched her brow, "what do you think? Should I go in for some beard modelling?"

Anders was in complete hysterics as he watched her pose and strut in front of him, flipping her 'beard' as she did so.

That's why he was a little breathless when he said his next sentence.

"God, I love you."

_'What?'_

_'Pardon?!'_

"What?" Den suddenly dropped her hair and stared at him.

Anders hadn't meant to let that out. It'd literally slipped off his tongue and all he could think was, _'Oh God, I've only known her for over a month and I said that?! AHHH!'_

"I-urm...I-" he began to stutter out, not sure how to rescue himself from the situation. Which was ironic considering he used to be the GOD OF POETRY.

"Do you?" Den asked quietly, her eyes shining with uncertainty.

And as he gazed into them, Anders realised...he was. He could try to retract or deny it, saying it was something from the heat of the moment, but deep down...he did love her.

He hadn't felt so sure about anything and it wasn't just because of Fili and Dru. Anders loved Den.

He'd loved her since the moment she invited him to breakfast and given him that smile.

He'd loved her since she easily made him do chores around her pub.

And he loved her since their first kiss.

"Yes," he said, with a small, sure smile and Den suddenly beamed at him.

Breaking the distance, she grabbed his face, planted a quick smacker on his lips and pulled away, looking utterly giddy.

"Good."

As Anders watched her turn and walk slowly away from him, he couldn't help but feel a TEENSY bit...miffed.

"Wait," he called after her and when she looked back at him, he said, "is that it? Don't you have something to say to me?"

Den shrugged her shoulders.

"I mean, yes," a small, sly grin spread across her features, "you have to catch me first though."

Suddenly, turning on her heel and darting off as fast as she could, Den laughed happily as she fled.

Anders finally realised her game about 3 seconds later and even with his leg only slightly protesting, he ran as fast as he could.

Luckily, he was faster than her and caught up in no time. He was glad he'd chosen to wear jeans and trainers like her and he only needed to wait for the RIGHT moment before grabbing her.

As they got to the square where the fountains shot up from the ground, he took it.

She ran through whilst the water was down, but before she could escape, he slipped his arms around her waist and held her forcibly against him.

"Anders, no! We're gonna'-Ah!" She shrieked when the water suddenly shot up around and on them, her face and hair getting instantly soaked.

Neither seemed displeased as the water thankfully got into the slow pattern around them, giving them a break from getting completely drenched.

Letting her go, she turned to him and smiled, her face and hair dripping wet as she looked at him.

"I love you," she smiled widely and Anders felt his heart soar.

The waters around them calmed until they were only shooting up halfway and he leaned forward to kiss her.

"How touching."

Anders didn't know whose voice that was.

But when he saw the sudden fear in Den's eyes, he knew it wasn't good.

They both turned to look.

Standing at the edge of the water, wearing a smart black suit with no tie, was a handsome, tanned man with black hair and white, shark-like teeth.

He smiled unpleasantly at the pair as he fiddled with his cufflinks.

Anders didn't have to ask. Even before he continued speaking, Anders knew who it was. He knew this man was Manny.

"Hello there, Ari."


	18. Fear and Reassurance

Fear and Reassurance 

For a few agonising moments, nobody spoke. Anders stood next to Den, soaking wet and staring at this man who he had heard no good things about.

And he stood and stared back at them, smiling that disconcerting smile and acting as though this was a chance meeting.

It was Den who spoke first.

"You stay away from me," her voice quivered with so much emotion, it was hard for Anders to pinpoint exactly what she felt, though he definitely heard her anger. He hoped it was not terror he heard also.

Manny did not move away, nor did he seem to put off by her warning. He just shrugged his shoulders and put his hands in his pockets nonchalantly.

"Just thought I'd pop by and see how my favourite girl is doing," he tilted his head almost innocently at her and Anders was instantly reminded of Colin.

Both of these men were enormous wankers and they probably would have got along great.

But there was something else about him. When he talked, Anders felt it deep within him. He knew that voice from somewhere and it seemed to reverberate through his entire being, gripping his heart.

"I am NOT your anything!" Den spat violently at him, feeling herself losing control.

"Oh, don't be shy now. I'm sure Anders here would LOVE to know just how important we are to one another."

With sickening realisation, Anders realised where he knew this man from. Where he recognised his voice.

It had been one of the ones shouting at him when he got beaten up.

"I've been watching you two for a while now," Manny finally moved, taking slow, calculated steps to the side, circling them, "quite the interesting pair. Does he know everything about you Den? Did you spill your heart out and open your legs after a few glasses of wine?"

"Fuck you," she hissed out as she watched him, her eyes never leaving him like a cat watching a fierce dog approach.

Anders hadn't realised what was amiss until he looked around him.

The water had shut off completely. So when Manny took a step towards them, his foot landing on one of the shoots, Anders had a sickening feeling he had control over them. That he was pulling the strings.

Another step towards them and Den let out a very tiny, but scared whimper and this time, Anders acted instinctively.

He gently pulled her back and placed himself between her and Manny, feeling her hands hold onto the back of his shirt tightly.

Manny actually stopped, but he still smirked at them.

"Oh, so you do have balls? Funny, when we had you on the floor, you kept begging us to stop. Can't even take a couple of kicks and it was an old lady calling out from her flat that made us stop."

Upon hearing that revelation, that it was Manny who had him beaten up, Den's fear left and she suddenly moved again, intent on confronting him.  
"You BASTARD!" She screamed and flew forward, though Anders strong arms wrapped around her and held her back.

His head lowered against the side of hers and he said, "Don't. That's what he wants. Don't let him win."

Den fought him for a moment before stopping, mentally agreeing that physically assaulting Manny in a public place was not a good idea.

"He's right you know. I love seeing you riled up. In fact," his hand came out of his pocket and he flipped open his phone, "it's one of the things I love about you."

Manny pressed a few buttons and smirked at what popped up on his screen.

"How about it, Ari? Shall I show him just what you look like riled up?"

Den paled and stepped away, feeling both faint and sick when she saw the phone he had. The one she recognised.

"You can't-"

"Nah," Manny, changing his mind, flippantly shut his phone again and tucked it back into his pocket, "maybe another day."

Both Den and Anders did not move when he took two steps towards them. But then...he suddenly moved, right to Anders side and smiled maliciously.

"Pleasure to meet you properly. We'll hopefully run into one another in the future. I can see it now."

Anders felt his skin crawl and his heart thump.

And the voice inside of him seemed to be crying out in pain, though he could not make out Fili's words. Just his agony.

Manny, saying nothing else and not even giving them a second glance, carried on walking.

They turned to watch him, but he did not even look back.

Just carried along his way as though nothing had happened.

When he was 13 feet away, the water suddenly came back on and soaked them anew. But neither one shrieked in surprise or laughter.

In fact, Anders felt Den begin to tremble and knew it wasn't because of the cold.

He gently pulled her against him and said, "come on. Let's go."

He heard her sob over the sound of the rushing water and placed his arm around her shoulder as he walked them in the direction of his flat, away from Manny.

He knew she should take her home, but his place was closer and he knew she needed somewhere soon to calm herself down.

Xx Anders' flat xX

The walk back had been silent, except for the occasional sound of Den's sniffs as she tried to suppress her tears.

When they'd finally got there, she seemed to have controlled herself and just mutely followed Anders upstairs and into his home.

"You go and take a shower. I'll bring you a towel and a shirt you can wear whilst your clothes dry," he'd directed her towards the bathroom, leaving her long enough so he could quickly change into dry clothes himself.

He'd slipped back inside with his back turned to the glass doors and walls for her privacy and placed the towels and shirt on the side.

"I'll leave them here," a sound caught his attention and he turned automatically, "Den?"

The sight that greeted him made his heart clench painfully.

She was sitting in the middle of the shower, under the spray, with her knees drawn tightly against her as she hugged her legs.

And she seemed to be trying to hide the sounds of her crying, but the walls were not waterproof.

All want to give her privacy fled.

He needed her to know he was there. He couldn't bear to see her so broken.

He came around, opened the door and not caring that he had just changed clothes, stepped under the spray and knelt in front of her.

His hands prised her arms away from her knees and he gently pulled her forward.

"Come here," he said beseechingly, but he needn't have bothered. Finding comfort in his arms, Den almost threw herself at him and held on tightly as he wrapped her in his safe embrace.

"I want to kill him!" She sobbed and shook, letting all her emotions out, "I'll fucking kill him!"

Finding both her anger and pain were rising, Anders knew he had to calm her down. He wanted her to let it out and talk about it, but working herself into a murderous frenzy was not healthy.

Getting himself comfortable by sitting back on his heels, he guided her to sit against him.

Her legs straddled his hips and her head rested against his shoulder as he rubbed circles over her wet back.

"I know you don't want to hear it, but I promise it will be alright. I'm here. I'll not leave you and you don't have to go home tonight if you don't want to. If you want to stay, I'll be here with you every step of the way, but," he licked his lips nervously, display the spray of the water keeping him drenched, "if you want to get away, I can help you. I'll hide you if you want and come with you or stay here...whatever you choose, I'll support you."

Den managed to calm her sobs down enough and pulled back far enough to look at him.

Her lips quivered as she opened her mouth to say something, but whatever it was must have been forgotten as soon she looked at his sincere face. His true words ringing in her mind and in her heart, she quickly ducked her head forward and caught his lips in a passionate kiss.

Her hands moved over him, grabbing the thick wet shirt as it clung to him and then roaming her fingers over his muscles.

His hands moved to her sides and when his thumb brushed against the side of her breast, she made a tiny noise that set him on fire.

He only stopped kissing her to pepper little hot kisses against her skin, sucking off the water where it lay on her neck and shoulders, as though he were parched.

When he reached her breast, his eyes took in the scar he had yet to properly see.

He winced at the pain she had described and felt his ire begin to rise. But he managed to quell it when he saw her nipples harden beneath his gaze.

Looking up into her half-lidded eyes, Anders slowly leant forward and began to kiss and suck at the skin.

Den had worried herself that when he would eventually see her scar, he'd be repulsed by it. But his attentive affections made her moan and writhe on his lap and the delicious friction between her legs was almost unbearable.

She wanted him. She wanted him to keep holding her, making her forget and feel safe and...so loved.

"I want you," she grabbed his face and brought it close to his, "Anders, please."

Anders could see the fire in her eyes. And he would have been lying had he said he did not want her at that very moment.

But not like this.

Not when it was because she was emotional.

"Not yet," his hand slipped between them, resting on her thigh, "but...can I touch you?"

Den whimpered when his fingers flexed, brushing so close to her. The place she needed him the most.

"Yes," she said eagerly and moaned as his hand moved over her, rubbing her wetness around in firm circles.

Anders watched as her eyes shut and she arched her back, rolling her hips to meet his hand.

As her pleasure grew, he glanced down and enjoyed the way her breasts bounced slightly.

_'God, she's beautiful,_' Fili's voice said and Anders had to agree. He'd not been intimate with a woman he cared so much for in...so long. Perhaps never as much.

When his mouth closed around her nipple and sucked, Den clung onto him and gasped.

"Anders!" She felt herself growing close to her orgasm and as the warm water cascaded down and over her body, she finally felt...anew.

She'd never experienced pleasure such as this before.

It was amazing.

Finally, with one last roll of her hips, Den came with a scream, overwhelmed at the wave that hit her.

She collapsed against Anders and he was there to hold her and wait for her to finish.

His hand moved back to her thigh and drew gentle, slow circles.

"I love you," he said for the second time that day, meaning everything in it. His promise that he wouldn't leave her. That they'd figure things out, together. That he truly loved her.

She pulled back with an exhausted, small smile.

"I love you."

They shared one small, quick kiss before Anders' felt the temperature turn slightly and not for the better.

"Let's get you out before you get all pruned," his hand stroked over her cheek and despite all the sadness and anger and bitterness, she felt...she actually managed a real smile for him.

"Yeah. I'm sorry about your clothes...again."


	19. Revelations

CI8: Revelations

Anders had managed to disentangle himself from Den and left her again, this time to change AND make sure she had time to compose and dress.

He'd left her one of his old baggy 'working out' shirts and shorts and found his own shirt and jeans, hoping he wouldn't get those ones wet also.

He waited for her, making her and himself a hot cup of coffee and placing them on the table by his sofa.

He didn't have to wait long for her to come out but was a little surprised when she came back in the shirt and just her knickers.

"Your shorts are uh...well, the elastic is gone," she shyly tugged at the hem of his shirt, which just about covered her, "thanks for the shirt though. It fits...just."

Anders was trying not to stare too much, but that last comment did make his eyes wander down. His shirt was a little tight around her chest and there were patches of skin that hadn't been completely dried after the shower and he could clearly see where it clung and-

_'Concentrate man!_' He heard Fili's voice resonate inside of him, scolding him for such thoughts.

"I made you a coffee," he pointed to the table and began to pour, distracting himself.

"Thanks. I gave Jane a quick call...I was supposed to come in later and help prepare the place for a private booking tomorrow, but she says she's got it," Den nervously fiddled with his shirt again as she slowly sat down, "I know I shouldn't let it affect me but...I don't really feel like forcing a smile for people right now."

"It's understandable," he leant back and looked at her properly for the first time since the shower.

The desire that had been in her eyes was gone and there was only a slight bit of fear and...something else. Some curious, jittery nervousness.

"What's up?" His hand came out and covered the back of hers.

She looked at it and worried her bottom lip between her teeth.

"I know it sounds silly and...a little romantic, but," she gave him a small, shy smile and asked, "Anders...can we just-just sit here and hold one another?"

To him, it wasn't silly at all.

"Come here," he moved his arm around her and gently pulled her close. They shifted about until they were comfortable, Anders with his arms wrapped her and Den with her legs tucked underneath.

Yet it wasn't a completely comfortable experience for them. Anders had questions and Den knew it. That was how Manny worked. He'd plant the seed of doubt inside people and let it grow and fester on its own.

"I know you want to ask. I won't be mad," she held the front of his shirt and waited as he took deep breaths.

"I don't want you to feel like you have to tell me. But...what did he mean by he wanted to show me how you were riled up?"

He felt her shudder and pulled her closer to him.

"Whenever he...made me have sex with him, he'd video it. Sometimes, he'd shove the camera right in my face and other times...he filmed what he was doing to me," she felt her tears begin again and rubbed her face against his chest, "he'd always try to make me enjoy it and sometimes...he gave me something. Like...drugs or whatever it was and I wouldn't be able to control myself. No matter how angry I was, I would still- I would-"

"I'm sorry," Anders pressed quick kisses to the top of her head, cutting her off when she began to sob again, "I'm so sorry you went through that. If I had known, I wouldn't have let him talk to you."

"I didn't think he kept the videos or photos, but apparently he did. I'm going to kill him," she growled in anger, "I can't do this anymore, I can't-I can't believe he did that to you! He fucking beat the shit out of you because of me!"

Anders shifted slightly and made her look up at him.

"Don't try to say it's not my fault-"

"It's not," he shook his head and put his hand under her chin, his fingers skimming her jawline, "you didn't ask for any of this and you certainly can't control what that fucker does."

"Jesus," she groaned and shut her eyes tight, squeezing more tears out, "he could I-I should have known-"

Anders began to pepper kisses along her face, quietening her tears. Silencing her fears.

"I'm not leaving you. Not now. You didn't do anything and he's the one who is going to get fucked."

Despite her tears, she had to let out a humourless snort of laughter at that.

"How are you going to do that? You saw what he did earlier...Jesus, he probably fucking has people working all over the place, the fucker."

When she looked back into his eyes, she saw the little twinkle of amusement. Something that reminded Dru deep inside of her of Fili.

"You're forgetting...we were Gods."

Den could only blink at him, a little confused AND concerned by what he had in mind. At least it made her stop crying.

"I don't want to sound mean, but I don't think making him get you a free cup of tea is going to stop him."

Anders DID concede her a point there.

"No...but a group of Gods can come up with some plan. Especially those that can see the future. Forget me and a couple of others, but Ingrid and Olaf can see a lot more. Perhaps...they might even be able to spy for us."

Den thought about it for a bit, but something didn't sit right with her.

"If Manny were to find out, it could put them in harm's way. It will be too dangerous, I don't want anyone to get hurt."

"I know you don't want anyone to get hurt," Anders pressed a teasing kiss against the corner of her mouth before promising, "but you're not facing this monster alone. Not now. Not ever."

Den felt a little surge of desire when his hand drifted over her neck and gently stroked her throat.

She pushed forward and kissed him firmly on the lips, her hands holding onto the front of the shirt so he couldn't pull away.

Not that he wanted to. Once he felt her eagerness, he kissed her back with the same amount of vigour as she was.

But rather than a quick burn that would ultimately lead to more moments like the shower, it was a slow simmer. They didn't pull away until Anders had a question for her. A very important one.

"Did you want to spend the night?" He asked a little huskily and whilst he wanted to wait for her, he also just wanted to be near her.

"I can't...I've got bloody work early and I should get back to Jane to help out with the party, at least make sure she's locked up properly," she groaned as she leaned into him, "but I'm very reluctant to leave you right now...especially since you helped me get clean in the shower."

Anders smirked, even if she couldn't properly see it with her head now buried against his neck.

"Do you want to come over?" Her hot breath landed against his throat before her lips pressed against his pulse point, full of promise.

"Gladly," he chuckled and rubbed his hand over her back, "I'll pack a bag and give Dawn a call, let her know I'll be late."

"Don't you ever go to work?!" Den giggled when his hands lowered and brushed against the bare skin of her thigh.

"Dawn and the secretary got the company," he replied lazily and moaned when she suddenly bit his lower lobe gently, but still managed to send a little thrill through him.

Though he still heard her little insult.

"Slacker."

An hour later...

They had managed to disentangle themselves from the other again AND get Den's clothes dried so she could walk out of his apartment without having to wear his clothes (though Anders insisted she take his shirt 'Just encase').

The car ride over was quiet and comfortable and as they pulled up to the pub, Den frowned as she looked out of the window.

"Strange. Jane's left the lights on downstairs instead of up," she pouted as she got out of the car and shrugged, "she must still be here. A bit late though."

"Maybe she's waiting up for you," Anders took her hand as turned the alarm for his car on walked with her around the building to the side entrance, "my brother used to do that when I snuck home after hours."

Den couldn't help but chuckle at the thought.

"You know, I wouldn't put it past her," as she opened the back door she looked around the kitchen or signs of life, "she's probably waiting in the main room at a table with a cup of coffee, like an old mother."

Anders walked through first as Den quickly shut up the back again and as he came to the main room, he heard...strange noises.

Familiar, breathy noises.

And as he caught sight of WHO was making those noises, he froze.

"Oh."

"What are you doing?" Den came up behind him and looked around, "you can go straight-JESUS FUCKING CHRIST!"

The two occupants of the room had not heard them enter. Nor had they heard Ander's soft exclamation of surprise. But they had heard Den.

Sean, who was on top of Jane as she laid out on the table, pushed himself up and off, quickly readjusting his shirt and unbuckled belt.

"Den, oh God!" Jane quickly turned herself about and buttoned up her shirt where her bra was exposed, "I didn't think you were coming back tonight!"

Den, who had turned herself around and was positively crimson with embarrassment, threw her hands in the air and said, "well, I bloody did because I thought YOU needed a hand!"

"Looks like she was already getting one-ah!" Anders laugh turned into a gasp of pain as Den swiftly smacked his arm.

"Shut it, it's not funny," she hissed and quickly flicked her gaze to the two of them, "are you two insane?! Anyone could have walked in and caught you!"

"I shut the main door and side entrance," Jane reasoned with her friend and as she hopped off of the table, tugged at her skirt, putting it back into place, "no one was supposed to see...we just-well, we got a little caught up!"

"I can see that," Den then looked over to her bar and sighed, "I can also see you've opened the Glenmorangie."

"That was me," Sean suddenly called out, "I opened it and poured us two glasses before Jane came over and told me that was the expensive stuff. You can take it straight out of my paycheck. Sorry."

Anders could hear the worry in Sean's voice and he knew, in circumstances like this, this would be the moment that the boss would suddenly say, 'you're fired!'

But then, Sean HAD caught Den and Anders going at it in the kitchen.

"Just...have you both got your clothes on yet?!" She said, agitated that she was still not looking at them and that Anders was actually looking on as though it weren't a big deal.

"Yes," Jane strode towards her friend and made her turn around, "and I want to apologise. I really didn't know you were coming back tonight. Everything was sorted for tomorrow and I and Sean were celebrating and we just...well, you know."

Den REALLY wanted to act professional and pull Jane away for a private word about 'sleeping with the staff' but...it had been a really long fucking day for her.

"I'm going to pretend that I walked in here just now and whatever I saw...I didn't see," she pointed her finger at her friend and told her sternly, "as long as you PROMISE not to try it again in here. Regardless of whether or not the doors are locked. Alright?"

Jane nodded hurriedly, knowing that she was getting off lucky.

"Yes. And...sorry, again," she leant closed and whispered so only Den could hear, "it's never happened to me like that before. One minute we were talking about football and then next, I threw myself at him. I don't know what came over me. I was all warm and ready to go-"

"That's the Glenmorangie," Den shrugged her shoulders and felt the rest of her anger leave her, "made me throw up in someone's handbag at a party. And I think I stole a garden gnome that night as well."

As they spoke, Sean walked over and nodded in greeting at Anders.

"I best slip away," he said and reached out to pat Anders on the shoulder, "make my escape whilst I still have a job."

"Good idea," when Sean's hand met his shoulder, he reached up and went to place a comforting pat on the wrist, "I think you've still got the job, you just-"

Both men froze and looked into the eyes of the other as the familiar wave suddenly washed over them both.

They were pulled under and held down by the strong memories that washed over them.

_"Come on, Kili!" Fili called out to his bother, goading him as he swung his wooden sword about, "you'll never fight trolls if you can't get your balance right!"_

_"Just you watch, fathead!" Kili laughed as he playfully swung out his own sword, showing off to not only his brother but the small crowd that had come to watch the brothers train, "I'm going to wipe the floor with you!"_

_"Try it!" Fili dropped into defence stance and smirked as his little brother charged forward, his sword held high._

"Anders? Sean?"

Both men suddenly jolted out of their shared memory and looked at one another. All doubt and worry had left Anders mind. He had to know...

"Kili?" He said and he knew he'd hit the nail on the head when Sean's eyes suddenly widened.

"How do you know that name?!"

Den suddenly gasped and they both turned to look at her. Her fingers lingered over her lips as she gazed in shock at Sean.

"What?" He asked, his mind whirling with confusion.

"I-I know that name. I never said how but," she looked between him and Anders, tears filling her eyes, "I think you were my friend or-or even my brother."

Anders shook his head at the revelation.

"No, that's...that's not possible...I don't think so because," he licked his lips nervously and his hand tightened around Sean's wrist, "I think you were my brother."


	20. Looking through your eyes

C19: Looking through your eyes

Sitting Sean AND Jane down was the easiest part of the conversation. Explaining the past life stuff...was another matter.

Surprisingly, they sat in quiet silence as they listened, not interrupting with one, 'don't be so stupid' or 'joke's over now'.

In fact, the only thing that Sean said after they spoke was how it all made sense.

"Well...that explains my dreams and the strange recognition with you," he looked between the two, contemplating and absorbing what he had been told.

Who they were two him and who he was.

"I'm surprised you're not freaking out too much," Den dusted a glass with a tea-towel as she thought over when Anders had confronted her about the 'visions', "I almost had a nervous breakdown when Anders asked me about everything."

"Maybe it's just the shock factor hasn't kicked in," he couldn't help but smirk, even though his mind was a little confused at that moment, "I'll probably be drinking some Jameson to myself later. Expect a phone call tomorrow morning."

"Past life confirmation and hangovers are no excuse to miss work," she smirked back at him and for the first time since she'd known him, looked him in the eye and took in everything about him.

His deep, brown eyes. His slightly scruffy beard that she insisted he kept since it attracted a few of the older ladies at breakfast. His cheeky grin and the little dimples in his cheeks.

It was definitely Kili. Dru had practically crowed with delight when they first began to explain and provided images and memories of her 'brother'.

The only hitch in the explanation and story was Anders weighing in and being convinced that Kili was his brother.

But then, if they both believed that...would that have made them siblings?

The thought didn't sit well with Den at all.

"Are you alright, Jane?" Anders got the others attention and they turned to look at their friend.

Jane was seated at the same table her and Sean had been caught on and was leaning her head on her hand, rubbing at her temples as though trying to will down a headache.

She gave Anders the blankest look in the world.

"I don't know. I'm going to go the same way of Sean and say that I'm in a deep state of shock. Or disbelief. I just," she let out an exasperated huff of air and shut her eyes, "I can understand the past life, Den. I'm open-minded but this...this is a lot. Like...A LOT, a lot!"

"I know, Jane. It's a big mess and I know you're hesitant to believe everything straight off the bat but...remember, you were the one who tried to convince me what I was seeing was another life. Its just...you were right. And these two happened to have been in the same life as I did."

"I know. And I know I'd sound awfully hypocritical if I denied everything you guys were telling me. So," she took a deep breath before looking up at her friend and giving her a small, reassuring smile, "I do believe you. I have. But...you gotta' give my brain time to process this. I think I need a drink."

"Well, since I'm here and ruined your evening," she finally allowed herself to see the funny side of catching the two of them 'at it' in the pub, "I can mix you up a cocktail. How about 'forget-me-not'?"

"The one that makes you forget the night's events?" When Den nodded, Jane grimaced, "no thanks. I've seen the effect that has on the person that drinks it and I'd rather not be vomit in the next hour."

"Suit yourself. But...if you want to talk, we can talk? I'm right here," she smiled warmly at Jane and that's when her friend realised something.

"I meant to ask, why did you come back? You sounded upset earlier and I said I could handle it."

Den hesitated for a moment but decided to tell Jane. She was her best friend after all.

"Manny...he found me. He followed me and Anders when we were at the park. He's been...watching us for a while, apparently."

Jane looked momentarily horrified before her worry and concern took over. She got up and immediately went over to Den, pulling her friend into a tight hug.

"Honey, why didn't you say anything?!" Jane kicked herself for not fathoming out sooner that Manny had been the one to graffiti the pub all those weeks ago, "shit, I would have come straight over to see you!"

"Nah, you needed to stay with the pub," Den pulled back slightly and Jane scoffed.

"I know you love this place, but when it comes to your safety and sanity, the pub can go fuck itself," Jane gave her one of those looks at that actually made her friend laugh. That seemed to be her superpower.

"So, what do we do now?" Sean clapped his hands together and lent his mouth on his knuckles, deep in thought.

"Well, for the future?" Anders folded his arms across his chest and pursed his lips, "we should definitely bring you guys along to Ingrid and Olaf. They can both determine and help see your past. And for tonight?"

"I think...tonight is over for me," Den just managed to stifle a yawn by rubbing her jaw, though it didn't fool anyone, "I don't know about you lot, but I'm bloody knackered."

Saying their goodbyes and promising to talk more the next day, the two couples parted, Sean, promising to take Jane home and keep an eye out.

Know that she knew Manny was near, Den was grateful for that but didn't want to voice her worries encase it made her friend panic for her own safety.

Once it was just the two of them again, alone in the pub, Den sent Anders up ahead to her flat as she finished tidying and getting ready for the next day.

Truthfully, her excuse for him to 'go and prepare the tea' was just a flimsy excuse. She wanted to be alone for a bit as she tried to relax. She didn't want Anders to see the effect seeing Manny had on her.

She could put on a brave face all she wanted and pretend everything was going to be ok but...she was still terrified. That part of her that no amount of therapy or talking had ever been able to help her quench her fear.

After a few minutes composing herself, switching off the lights and leaving little 'to-do' notes around for herself in the morning, she moved upstairs and found Anders with the tea ready in her kitchen.

But...she didn't want tea. As she looked at him, she knew the only thing she wanted was comfort.

"Do you want some-" Anders shut up quickly and felt his mouth go dry when she suddenly reached down and yanked off her shirt.

Without breaking eye contact, she took off her trousers, shoes and socks, leaving herself in only her bra and knickers.

For a few moments, they just looked at one another. Anders's eyes roamed over her body. Her chest heaving up and down.

Because of their earlier intimacy, he knew exactly how she tasted. How she reacted to the way he had touched and kissed her. How he'd sucked on her nipples and she cried out and shuddered against him.

"I know you probably have a lot of questions. And...before you bring up the weird brother thing, I need you to know this," Den broke the distance between them and grabbed the front of his shirt, pulling him closer, "whilst it would seem our past lives are a little complicated and need explaining, I definitely don't see YOU in a brotherly way, at all."

Anders had almost forgotten about the sibling thing, but as she spoke the reassuring words to him, he knew that whatever was in their past...was in their past.

He loved Den. Despite Fili's memories and the emotional connection he and Dru shared, Anders was sure of that. And he knew that he wanted her. But could he make love to her tonight? He still wanted to wait. Wait until they were out of this complicated mess and everything was sorted for her.

But that didn't mean they couldn't have some fun.

As she pressed her body against his and moved her hands up along his chest and over his shoulders, she smirked.

"How do you see me?"

He felt himself harden and his erection pressed against his boxers, giving her a clear answer before he even spoke.

"Trust me," his hands finally reached out to touch her, his fingers brushing the skin underneath her breasts, "if you knew how I see you, you've probably hit me. Or do something about it?"

She tilted her head slightly, her lips invitingly parted as she whispered, "I'm listening."

A few hours later...

They'd pleasured one another until exhaustion took over and they both collapsed on her bed. And whilst they hadn't made love, they were both satiated and content to lay against one another, sweaty and panting.

But Dru did not sleep easily. When she relaxed and trusted herself to drift off, she'd forgotten how powerful her dreams were.

_She was alone in the snow this time, the cold biting at her skin as though she were truly there._

_But when she looked up at the tower, expecting a monster with pale skin...she saw Manny instead._

_He smirked as he looked down at her and spoke in a language that was foreign and alien to her._

_But his malice was palpable and his intent was clear._

_Unable to tear her eyes away yet again, she watched horror as he lifted up Fili and stabbed him through the back._

_She began to sob as his body shook in pain and then, stilled._

_And when he fell, she let out that wordless scream._

_But she was no longer frozen in fear._

_"Fili!" She ran to where he had fallen, tears streaming down her face. She had to get to him. She had to see._

_But when got there, she stopped._

_And she screamed._

_Fili wasn't lying dead in the snow._

_It was Anders._

_His eyes were opened and blood poured out of his mouth._

_"No," she wailed and shut her eyes tight, "no, no, no! Wake up! WAKE UP!"_

_'Den, wake up! He's alright!'_

Den shot up in her bed, drenched in sweat and the familiar tears running down her face. But this time, she remembered her bed companion.

Breathing heavily, she turned herself around and looked down at him.

He was sleeping peacefully, not even her sudden awakening made him stir.

She reached out carefully and traced his jawline.

She felt his warmth. His pulse.

He was alive and safe in her bed.

And when she looked back at her clock and saw that it wasn't even 4 am yet, she found she didn't want to sleep.

But she was more than content to lay next to him and watch him. Feel him move beneath her fingertips.

Just letting him sleep peacefully.

But she couldn't know that her close proximity to him was affecting his dreams. Whilst she didn't receive any more visions, he did.

_Anders knew this place. He'd seen it before in his dreams. A place that had been made for his family, in a mountain that had never been there true home. But it had always been warm and full of love and life._

_But today...it was so cold and dark. It was a winter day and no one had lit any fires or candles._

_But he still knew to search for someone. He had to find them._

_As he walked along the hallway, his hand splayed out flat along the wall and trailed along._

_He had done it since he was a boy...hadn't he?_

_They used to feel warm and alive. The whole place did._

_He allowed his feet to carry him without really knowing where he was going. But his memories did._

_He came to a familiar hallway and turned. And then he found the large blue doors and gently turned the handle._

_He stepped inside and saw two familiar figures._

_A woman with dark, black hair and a full beard was seated by the bed, leaning over a figure._

_He stepped closer._

_"Mother?" He called out to her, but she did not turn to look at him. She just continued to cry quietly and gaze at the figure on the bed._

_When he looked down, he was shocked at the emaciated figure before him. He knew her._

_"Dru," he whispered but she did not move. Her skin was ghostly pale and her vibrant hair and rosy cheeks lacked the colour he had fallen in love with. Her breathing was laboured and her eyes were half-open but she was not there...her gaze was somewhere else._

_He knew she was dying._

_"I'm sorry," his hand reached out to touch her, shaking as his voice did, "I'm sorry I couldn't get back."_

_When he finally touched her, she still did not know he was there._

_Her skin was as cold as ice._

_But she had some strength left in her._

_In a broken and sad whisper, she called out._

_"Mam...mam, where are you?"_

_Her mother smoothed her hair back and leaned over her daughter, her tears falling down onto her naked skin._

_"I'm right here, sweetheart," Dis began to sob as she pulled her daughter's hand up in her own and pressed a kiss against her knuckles, I'll not leave you. I'm staying with you, as I promised."_

_Anders could feel his heartbreaking. He felt powerless. There was nothing he could do as he watched Dru fade slowly and his poor mother...his mother, feeling the same way._

_"I want to see him again," Dru whispered and for a brief moment, her eyes fluttered fully open. As if...as just for a moment, she could see him._

_He leant as close as he could, his mother not even noticing his presence._

_"I'm here," he began to cry earnestly, his hand cupping her cheek, "I'm right here."_

_But she didn't see him. She looked straight through him, as though he were a ghost._

_Her eyes shut slowly._

_Her breathing slowed._

_Stopped._

_She was gone._

_"Go to him," Dis said through her sobs, "go and find him, my girl. I hope I can join you both. One day."_

_She stood fully, pressing one last firm kiss against Dru's forehead._

_"Goodbye, sweetheart."_

_Anders watched his mother pull away, only stopping to tug the covers up her daughter's body...a habit she did to make sure her children slept warm and safe._

_And then she turned and left the room, her sobs echoing around him._

_Anders was left alone, looking at the face of Dru._

_Den._

_His hands shook as they moved over her face, her neck. Trying to feel any last semblance of life._

_"God, please," he sobbed as he finally collapsed on the bed, his head pressing close to hers, "please, no."_

_This wasn't his memory. Fili had never returned home and he'd never...he'd never found Dru dying._

_He was seeing what she had been through. This was her dream._

_Her memory._

_"Wake up," he sobbed as he held her, trying to will himself to stop dreaming, "wake up, please!"_

_He could feel her cold skin against him._

_'Anders. She's waiting for you.'_

"Anders? Anders, wake up."

His eyes flickered open and he ignored the wet feeling on his face in favour of looking up at the face he longed for.

Den hovered over him, one of her hands stroking his cheek as she looked down at him, worry written over her face.

"Hey, it's alright," she wiped away his tears as best she could, "what's wrong? You're just having a bad dream."

He'd never felt so relieved to have been pulled out of a bad dream.

"I saw you," his hand came up to grab her wrist, pressing her palm firmer against his skin, "I saw...I saw what happened."

He suddenly had a burst of adrenaline and sat up, quickly pulling Den with him.

"What are you-"

"I'm sorry," his tears fell again as he looked into her eyes, his hands grasping her face, "I didn't know. You were so ill and I couldn't do anything."

"What did you see?" Den held onto his shoulders for support as she began to quiver with fright, "please, tell me what you saw."

Anders took his time as he recounted the mountain they had lived in and how he had found her and his mother. As he described her dying state, his hands moved over her and he soaked in her living self.

_'She's not dead. She's right here. She's not gone.'_

When he finished recounting everything, up until the moment he had woken up, Den suddenly began to cry herself.

He had described that memory perfectly.

The way her mother had cried...she'd heard her.

Even in her dying moments, her mother's sobs had reached her heart and imprinted on her memories.

She'd dreamt about that awful day for so long and it made her feel so alone.

When she shut her eyes, she could see it clearly.

Her mother crying over her, promising not to leave her.

A faint call of 'Fili' and an overwhelming sense of loss she had dealt with for so long.

He was dead. Her family all gone, but Fili...he had been her one true love.

Den could feel every ache and pain inside her heart as though it were the day all over again.

Anders shifted ever so slightly, but she clung to him to keep him near.

"Don't let go," she quivered and held onto him, "just stay like this, for a bit."

Anders did as she asked and just held her in his arms.

Safe. For the moment.

But alive.

"I missed you," she turned her head and rubbed her cheek against the side of his neck, "I missed you so much. My heart...I couldn't handle everything."

"I'm sorry," he whispered, knowing that it was his death that had caused her sickness.

"Oh, God...Oh God, I felt everything. I lost you and...it hurt so much."

When he shut his eyes, he tried desperately to think of a way to fix this. To take her pain away, even if it was for a moment.

And then...he knew it.

If he had been able to see her memory, then she could see his.

And despite all the painful visions they had shared, there HAD been good ones.

"Den, shut your eyes," he whispered against her ear and pulled her tightly against him, making sure their skin was touching in whatever way possible, "trust me and shut your eyes."

When she did as he said, he could still feel her shuddering against him, but he could work with this.

"I want you to see what I can see. It's one of the best days Fili and Dru had together. One of the best days we had. We were outside. It was a warm Summer's day. We were hidden in the tall grass and you sat in between my legs. You said you could smell Lavender."

Den let out a clear exclamation of surprise and he felt her frantic nod.

She saw it. She remembered how Fili's beard had tickled her neck as he kissed her.

How he had playfully rolled her around and they'd been covered in grass stains from head to toe.

How they'd made love in the sunshine and tried to keep quiet.

How right then and there...she'd remembered feeling so alive.

In his arms.

She couldn't...she tried to remember everything, but it would slip away.

But she cherished the happy times she could remember.

"Oh God," she managed to pull away from him, only far enough to look into his face, "I can't lose you again."

"You won't," his forehead pressed against hers and he held her hands over his heart, "I'm not going anywhere."

When she shut her eyes again, she vowed to herself that she wouldn't let anything happen to him again.

That she would keep him safe.

No matter what the cost.

A week later...

The days had been tense for Den following Manny's resurface. It put a strain on her mental wellbeing and she knew it. The only saving light was Anders, her friends and his family.

Each of them would go to work and return immediately to pick the other up, ensuring they always got an Uber or a lift from friends.

It was only temporary as they figured out what to do.

On a Friday, just after lunch, they all gathered in Mike's pub for a 'private party.'

And for the first time in a while, Den's own pub was shut uptight and she didn't plan to open up again until tomorrow morning. Today, she was focused only on Jane and Sean as they agreed to meet up with them all.

And finally, get their 'readings' done by Ingrid and Olaf.

She wasn't going to admit that there was a small part of her that REALLY just wanted to see that happen.

It had been a little enjoyable to watch Ingrid hand out the cards, the tea and grab their palms in her hands, observing what she could in the little lines she found.

Of course, Ingrid the way Ingrid worked fortunes was very much like a puzzle.

She'd have out all the pieces, lay them the right way up and have them so it was ready to put together.

Olaf was the one who put them together and then, accidentally spilling his beer on the completed puzzle.

The confirmation from both past 'seers' was that Sean was indeed connected to both Anders and Den's past.

But then, surprisingly, they discovered that Jane was connected also, but only to him.

"I just thought I'd been reading far too many of those trashy romance novels," she said a little shocked, though that did give her an explanation for the dreams AND the strange little flashes she'd put down to day-dreaming.

But Olaf and Ingrid were not finished.

"We've been looking into a few possibilities-" Olaf began off-handedly, but Ingrid quickly interrupted.

"Still researching. There's only so much the internet and books can give you before you have to look into...well, texts in other languages."

"BUT we found a few notes and there-"

"MAY be a way to unlock your memories fully. And that's all we can say."

"But-" Den began but Olaf held up his hand and shook his head.

"If mother says no, keep your fingers out of the cookie jar."

"Mother?" Den mouthed quietly, looking at Anders for an explanation, but he just shrugged his shoulders.

"Well, now that we've tackled one issue," Mike folded his arms across his chest and leant against one of the decorated pillars, "let's sort out this psycho ex."

"You lot don't have to," Den was still worried about getting the others involved in her dangerous business, "it's my mess. I'm just sorry he hurt Anders."

An arm slipped around her waist and pulled her close.

"And I told you, I'm not letting you do this alone," Anders pressed a quick kiss to the side of her head.

"And wherever my bro' needs help, I'm there," Axl called out, looking around the room at everyone else, "and we were Gods. We dealt with cock-sucker Colin, so this guy is going to be easy as."

"We'll think of something," Olaf said ominously, though he sort of broke the façade of mystery by reaching down and rearranging his balls.

"I'll be right back," Den moved away from Anders and towards the bar, "I left my purse behind the bar and I'm expecting a call from someone who wants to book a party."

As everyone started giving out ideas, Den went around to the quiet section of the bar and fished around in her bag for her phone. As expected, she had a few messages she'd missed.

One from a takeaway, one from the person who wanted to know about booking a party and...one from an unknown number.

She opened it and the message simply read:

_'I'll leave him and his happy little family alone if you come to meet me.'_

Underneath that was a postcode and the name of a building she did not recognise.

But she knew who it was from.

She felt hot and sick just thinking that he had her number and he could message or call her whenever he wanted.

But then, this message and invitation...it was her chance.

She needed to keep Anders safe and if she went to him, she knew she'd be putting herself in danger.

But she wouldn't go unarmed.

She just had to wait for a suitable distraction and excuse because she knew that if Anders got any inkling that something was wrong, he wouldn't let her out of his sight.

She slipped her phone back into her bag and tucked it back out of sight. As she moved back around, she noticed the slight glimmer of the knife left out.

Mike had been using it to cut lemons and hadn't bothered to wash it yet.

It was small enough that...she couldn't, could she?

She had to.

Just as a precaution.

Quickly and quietly, she took the knife and slipped it into her bag.

Then, as calmly as she could, she re-joined the others, slipping back against Anders side.

A warm, reassuring hand splayed flat against her lower back.

"All ok with the party people?" He lowered his voice so as not to interrupt the others but she could hear his actual interest.

"I'll deal with it in a bit. Gotta' call them back," she hated having to lie to him, but knew the less she told him, the safer he'd be from danger.

"Where are we going to get a stun gun, Stacey? You can't exactly go out and buy one in the shops," Ty looked over in disbelief at the blonde and Den figured she should REALLY start paying attention to what plans they had.

"We could lure him out?" Axl suggested, his lips pressed into a thin line when he stopped and thought, "arrange a meeting somewhere quiet and then all jump him?"

"Manny doesn't go anywhere without an escort. I had a feeling he had friends watching us when we were in the park. Plus, there was a group of guys that helped him corner Anders."

"Yeah, there were about four or five," Anders scrunched his face when he remembered the brutality they'd inflicted upon him, "and they all took a kick. These bastards mean business."

At that moment Dawn, who had previously excused herself to go to the bathroom, came back in and grabbed her large bag.

"Right, you lot are going to have to go on without me and Ty," she seemed calm as she always did, "we're off to the hospital."

"Hospital?" Ty stood up and looked confused as he tried to remember if they had an appointment he'd obviously forgotten about, "why?"

"Because, darling," Dawn smiled serenely at her husband, "my water broke. So we need to head off home, get the bag and-"

"Your water?!" Ty suddenly realised what that exactly meant and in that moment, so did everyone else.

The room erupted into loud, excited noises and despite her own surprise at the news, Den saw her moment.

"Congrats," she said quickly to Dawn and Ty before pushing Anders forward, "you let me know what I miss. I'm just going to phone back the party."

Anders, excited at the news he was FINALLY going to be an Uncle, gave her a brief nod and then proceeded forward to hug his little brother.

Den really wanted to stay and watch the joy, but she knew she wouldn't get another opportunity.

She grabbed her bag, pretended to make a call on her phone and left the bar. As soon as she was outside, she lowered her phone to tap a message to Manny.

A quick reply.

_'I'll be there.'_

She knew the address well enough. She walked the short distance and called for a taxi.

When it arrived, she took one moment to look back at the pub that seemed so full of life and happiness.

_'Sorry everyone, this is something I need to do.'_

_'We need to do. Let's go and get this bastard.'_

A short ride later...

When Den hopped out of the taxi and turned towards the large apartment complex, she wasn't surprised that it was one of the most expensive ones.

She'd been expecting a show and of course, Manny wouldn't disappoint.

She made her way inside the building, through the large blue doors and as soon as she came to the elevator, there was a man to press the button for her.

He said not a word and as she stepped inside and the doors shut, she quickly checked her purse.

The knife was there and there were no messages on her phone. Her heart was beating something fierce when the doors opened.

She exited and was greeted by another of his lackeys who smirked and gestured for her to head down the hallway.

It was easy to know where she was going.

Even before she reached the door, another man pulled it open and held it for her.

She didn't say thank you, nor even acknowledge him. Her focus was on the sole occupant of the richly decorated apartment she was walking into.

"I'm glad you could make it."

If her glare could kill people, Manny would have been dead in a second.

As soon as the door shut behind her, she knew that was it.

She had walked willingly into the Lion's Den, with a very hungry lion.

Meanwhile...

"Uncle Axl!" Axl raised his glass into the centre and waited for the others to join, "at bloody last!"

All the other male's of the Johnson brood raised their glasses, minus Ty who had run off excitedly with Dawn, looking every bit the expectant, nervous father.

"Well, Ty's gone, Mike, you're next," Anders smirked as he chugged down his beer, but his elder brother just threw him a look.

"Technically, Axl is on the list. He's been with Gaia longer."

"What?!" Axl let out a little giggle, "me, a dad?!"

"I can't picture that. No, wait," Olaf laughed as he shut his eyes, "I see Axl...crying with the baby...one shitty nappy having exploded all over the floor."

Anders was laughing his arse off when he felt it.

A strange feeling in the pit of his stomach.

He turned around as though expecting someone to be there and then, it dawned on him.

_'Something's wrong.'_

Anders suddenly felt sick. He turned back to the joyous group and asked the question he dreaded.

"Where's Den?"


	21. Ravenhill Confrontation

Chapter 20: Ravenhill Confrontation

"Come in, sit down," Manny had made no move to go near her, but then he knew how uncomfortable that made her.

She knew he was just luring her into a false sense of security. Making her feel comfortable by not going near her or touching her.

Yet.

She chose the farthest seat from his and made sure she was facing him the entire time.

He sat down and waved his hand at the table in front of him.

"Tea? Coffee? I can get you some wine-"

"Stop it. And tell me what you want," Den wasn't about to start with all the nice bullshit, pretending to have a normal conversation with him.

She was going to listen to what he had to say.

"Straight to the point. I always liked that about you," he leant lazily on his hand and smirked at her, "I know you're worried about the pretty boy and his little humdrum family. It's strange, they're very...mysterious. I could only find out a few things about their businesses, but practically nothing about their personal lives. Almost as though they were protected."

Den did not speak. She kept her emotions in check and made sure to keep her face impassive. She wouldn't let him have ANYTHING to hang over her head.

Seeing as he wasn't to get a rise or information from her, he continued.

"I want a contract. I want you back, Den," his voice sounded like honey but it no longer had any power over her, "I want things back to the way they were before with you and I. If you come and live with me, you will want for nothing. You can even make up your pub and make it into a fancy restaurant. Do you see that paper there?"

Den looked down at the table where he gestured and sure enough, in front of her was a few pieces of paper she hadn't noticed before.

She picked them up and scanned the words on the top sheet.

"A simple, legally binding contract. You stay with me and never see Anders again. No harm will come to him."

Den felt sick, but Manny wasn't done.

"No more hitting. No violence. I'm sorry my temper got the best of me," he smiled at her and she had a feeling he wasn't sorry at all, "all you have to do is stay with me, in a willing relationship. What do you think, Ari? Want to give it another shot?"

Den was silent for the longest time and just stared at the words on the paper until they became a jumbled blur.

"What do I think?" She said quietly, her gaze slowly back over to look at him, "I think...you're still a fucking psycho. And as for your contract?"

She held the pieces of paper up in both hands and making sure she watched his face, pulled and tore them apart until they became two parts.

She then threw them to the sides, keeping her eyes on him.

His smirk hadn't even faltered.

"Your contract means fucking nothing. You will leave me and Anders alone and his family. We're getting married," her mouth began to run ahead of her, despite having never talked about this with Anders, "and we're going to have children and a life together. And you will stay away. Or I will kill you."

Manny actually laughed at her. He stood up slowly and laughed heartily.

"Oh, Zo."

"No. I was NEVER yours," Dru stood up when he slowly began to pace towards her, stepping hurriedly away to keep distance between them, "you don't own me. You never did and NEVER will!"

"Finally figured out what that means, yes?" He chuckled darkly and for a moment, she swore she saw something dark flash in his eyes, "I was wondering what took you so long."

Inside her head, Den was trying to remain calm. But then, she heard Dru's voice.

_'Keep him away! Don't go near him! He's not what he seems! He's-he's from my time!'_

Den froze in terror as she stared at Manny. He...he was there with them as well?!

But then...who was he? Had he been a friend or an enemy?!

As she stared into his eyes, she knew that there could only ever be one role he played.

Xx Anders xX

"Fuck! I should have checked on her!" Anders paced back and forth, his hands grabbing at his hair in frustration, "I thought she was acting strange, but-but I thought it was the party planning and the meetings stressing her out! Shit, where could she be?!"

"Have you tried ringing her again?" Axl stood behind the bar, wanting to pour himself another drink, but only to calm Anders down.

"She's turned it off. It goes straight to voicemail," he wanted to kick himself for not noticing her absence sooner.

"Anders, getting yourself worked up isn't going to help. Maybe she just needed some space from everything?" Mike offered but Anders just shook his head.

"No... Den would have said she needed time to herself. I know something's wrong," he gave his brother a desperate look, "I can feel it...so can Fili."

Everyone went silent again as they watched Anders walk over to Olaf and Ingrid. Olaf had instantly offered his second sight to see if he could tell where Den was.

"Do you see anything?" Anders looked down at Olaf, but his granddad just shook his head.

"Nah, mate. The way is blocked off," he opened his eyes again and looked genuinely concerned, "something strong and powerful isn't letting me see where she is."

"Can you keep trying? See if there's anything?"

"It might not work, Anders," Ingrid reached out and gently took the back of his hand in a comforting way, "we're not as strong as we once were. It might be sheer dumb luck before he gets anything."

"Dumb luck?" Anders had a sudden epiphany and turned quickly towards Mike. His elder brother just arched his brow as Anders practically bounded towards him and behind the bar. He quickly moved to the back wall and tore down the city map that had been put there.

Mike had originally pinned it up 'for show' for some of the locals and would make out of towners circle their favourite places in red pen.

He flattened it out in the bar in front of his brother and looked almost triumphant.

"Mike, we've done this before. It's really a game and I know you can win-"

"Anders," Mike held up his hands and shook his head, "you know it won't-"

"We have to try. I know you can do it!" Anders kept smoothing out the sides of the map, making sure everything was clear, "you clear your head and you just point. I bet you won't find her and you bet you can!"

"Anders," Mike placed his hands on his waist and gave his brother a pitying look, "it's not going to be any use. Even if I try, the chances are-"

"Mike," Anders suddenly stopped his brother talking by grabbing his shoulders and holding on, "I know. I know how desperate and unlikely it sounds and the chances are slim. But...but this is the only chance, Mike. Don't you see?"

Anders's fingers dug into his shoulders to the point it was almost painful, but Mike didn't care. He couldn't take his eyes off of his brother's face as the worry and desperation crept in.

"Please, Mike. We have to try...she's important to me. I-I love her."

Never in all his life had Mike heard his little brother say those words about anyone. He'd had numerous flings and messy relationships, but never had he fallen in love and if he even came close to affection, he never admitted it.

Mike knew he couldn't let him down. And he liked Den. She was good for him and he didn't want to think about her in trouble.

"Stand aside," he patted his brother on the arm and made him move away, "let me see if I can still do this."

As Mike shut his eyes, everyone sneakily crept a little closer, wanting to watch him.

It had been a couple of years since he'd done the trick and what usually only took him a couple of seconds, last a few minutes as he REALLY concentrated.

And then, he dropped his finger onto the map on a random street.

"There. I thought about and just let it flow and-Anders?"

When everyone looked about, Anders was gone. The only sign that he'd left was the front door gently swinging open.

Xx Den xX

Den now knew that Manny was not all that he seemed.

"Oh, Ari," he tutted, as if she was an idiot, "I've known about you for so long. Since the moment I met you, I knew who you were. You're special. But it's not Ari, is it? Or even Den? Sweet, little Dru."

'_Get out! Get out, now!'_

But Den could barely move, she was quivering with such fright.

"How do you know my name?" She whispered and backed farther away. They began a slow circle around the other, Manny stepping closer and closer to her.

She wanted to stay by the door, but she remembered how quick he could be. How no matter how fast she thought she was, he would always be there after her.

"You know me from another place," his voice purred and the words rolled over her like a wave or a thick blanket, "concentrate, Dru. You know exactly who I am, even though we never met."

Den could not keep her eyes open as another vision pulled her into the blackness.

The Hill. The Snowy peak amongst a battle. Her beloved slaughtered before her eyes.

And a pale, tall monster.

An Orc.

With one arm and scars upon his face.

Smirking gleefully at what he had just done.

Dru's eyes flickered open when she felt a pressure around her throat, but she could not move her body.

Yes. She did know who he was.

He had the same, gleeful smirk and cold, malicious eyes.

"Call me by my name," his hand stroked her, almost lovingly and his nails raked over her pulse.

"Azog," she managed to choke out, tears spilling down her face.

"Dru," he stepped closer and pressed his body against hers, "now it's about to get really fun."

And suddenly, the spell was broken. She could move again.

Xx Anders xX

Anders had never moved so quickly in his life.

He saw the name of the street and instantly ran out of the pub, not caring if anyone was following him or calling him to stop.

He had to get to her.

He jumped in his car and sped off, knowing exactly where he was going.

It didn't take him ten minutes to find the street, but...now he was here, he realised he didn't know WHERE she was. Could he run up and down the place, looking for the right building?

No, there were too many apartments. He couldn't even hazard a guess at what one she'd be in and some had more than 50 floors.

"Fuck," he pulled up and hit the steering wheel in frustration, "Den, where are you?"

He tried to think of a plan quickly, but nothing new came to him. Maybe he should have waited for Mike.

There was no one else that could help him now.

_'Don't give up!'_ He heard Fili's voice loud and clear in his mind and suddenly, he knew he wasn't alone. And that Fili may be able to help.

"Fili...Dru is in danger," he tried to concentrate as he gripped the wheel in his hands, "we have to find her. I know I don't have powers like Mike or Olaf, but...I have you. I can't sense Den, but you can find Dru. Where is she? Come on, Fili!"

There was a moment of silence in Anders car, the only sound being his heavy breathing.

And with his eyes still shut, he only saw darkness.

_'This way.'_

His eyes flickered open and he was very surprised by what he saw.

A small figure, clad in brown armour and foreign clothes stood to the side of his car. He had long blonde hair, matching beard and braids in a strange fashion.

"So that's what I looked like," Anders said mostly to himself, forgetting for a moment the dire situation at hand.

When Fili suddenly began to walk off, Anders immediately hopped out of his car and followed.

No one else seemed to see him or if they did, they paid him no mind. And he didn't stop for anyone, just carried on.

He led him straight to an apartment complex and stopped, staring straight up.

"She's up there. The room is guarded. They're armed."

Anders followed his gaze and looked up at the large building. He figured Manny would own a place like this.

He already knew he was here and somehow had lured her out.

A strange, tingling sensation spread through his body and he looked back down.

"Did you feel that-Fili?" Anders turned about, looking for any sign of 'himself'.

_'Let's not waste time. Remember your grandad's warning.'_

He turned again to the building and stared at the door ahead of him.

Bright blue, with no numbers and not even a letterbox.

Only a name.

_'Ravenhill.'_

_"Stay away from the blue door!"_

"Jesus, Olaf. When you're right, you're right," Anders scratched his head and looked around. If the place was guarded as Fili said, then Olaf's prediction about going through the door may prove deadly.

He had to find another way up.

As discreetly as he could (or as discreetly as he thought he was being), he went around the edge of the building and found the fire escape.

Jumping up and grabbing the ladder took a few tries, but he managed to get it down and clamber up it.

He still had no idea what floor she was on when he clambered up, but then he really should not have doubted the way fate works.

Because as soon as he realised he didn't know, he heard the screams and shouts from the floor above.

Xx Den xX

Manny was leaning down to kiss her, but the spell was already broken. She could move again and with repulsion and disgust at having him so close, she lashed out.

"No!" She screamed and clawed at his face as she tried to get his grip off of her. But her fury spurred him on. His hand grabbed the back of her neck roughly and the other, the front of her shirt.

In one hard pull, he ripped it far enough to expose her bra and would have pulled it off of her body, had she not managed to disentangle herself and shove him away with one powerful push.

"I WILL NEVER BE YOURS! EVER!" She got enough distance between them and managed to get around him. She dashed to the door, not looking back at him.

Manny was laughing as he watched her.

He laughed and laughed as she reached the door and desperately tried to pull the handle. And then, when she began to slap the wood and call for help, he couldn't help but feel he'd planned everything well.

"Oh, Denny," he moved towards her again and she turned about, watching him cautiously, "you still are mine. I suppose I can give you something to make it better for you."

He reached into his trouser pocket and Den felt every fibre of her being spike. The clear Ziploc bag.

The White powder in the bottom.

Just a pinch in a glass of water or even...forced down her throat.

"You stay away from me!" She hissed and thought quickly. She ran back around him and grabbed the bag she'd dropped on the floor. Picking it up, she reached inside, grabbed the handle and held out the blade towards him.

For the first time, she had the element of surprise and Manny's smug features faltered.

"YOU STAY AWAY FROM ME OR I WILL KILL YOU!" She screamed in anger and looked around her quickly for another exit.

"That's rather impressive. But dangerous," his eyes flashed with anger as he smiled 'sweetly', "you best put that down encase someone gets hurt."

Den was not listening.

She'd spotted a window behind her and keeping the knife up, moved quickly.

She tried to open the window, but not only was it shut tight, but one look told her she'd have no way down.

"I wouldn't jump, you'd break all those lovely bones of yours," he tilted his head and just observed her, loving the way she panicked and looked like a trapped rabbit, "and there's no point in screaming for help. Most of the buildings are mine and the people are on my payroll. They know all about my crazy parties. I make women scream on a regular basis."

A wave of nausea swept through Den, but she wasn't about to give up without a fight.

There was another window across the room.

She ran by him as fast as she could, keeping the knife held up.

She got to the window and looked down.

By chance, there was a fire escape. And a few steps below, there was a familiar figure. All clear, logical thoughts of escape flew for a moment at the sight of him.

"Anders!" Den cried out and banged on the glass, "Anders, I'm here-"

"Don't even think about it, you little bitch!"

A sharp pain spread through her head and she suddenly felt herself fly backwards.

Manny had gotten her hair and tugged her backwards with as much force as he could.

Her body flew through the air and she landed badly on her back, crying out at the impact.

The knife jumped out of her grasps and skittered across the floor, out of her reach.

She tried to keep her eyes open and will away the pain and the pull of darkness as she threatened to blackout.

"Your little boyfriend won't get far," Manny loomed over her, "my boys will take care of him."

Before she had a chance to get up or even scramble away, he fell to the floor and straddled her hips.

His hand shot out and gripped her around the throat as she tried to get free.

But Den was NOT going to give up without a fight.

When his other hand came out to backhand her across the face, it didn't even seem to quell her fight.

She reached out and clawed and slapped what skin she could reach and wriggled and squirmed about, making it as difficult for him as she could.

Even when he got the powder pouch out, she fought him so hard that he couldn't get it open and in the end, he had to give up with it.

But his hand moved from her throat and began to pull and tear at her clothes. This time, he tried to get his hands down her trousers.

But before he could, they were both distracted by a sudden crash and the sound of splintering wood.

Someone had broken down the door...

Xx Anders xX

Anders had heard the shouts from above and whilst he hadn't seen her, he could tell it was Den.

He knew he couldn't get in through that window though. He had nothing to break it with and he had no idea if Manny was trying to lure him out.

Luckily, the window below was open and as he clambered in, he looked around him.

No sign of anyone else.

Quietly, he found the stairwell and made his way up one flight, knowing that taking the lift would have been stupid.

Once he was on the floor he needed to be, he was a lot more cautious.

Quietly, he looked around the corner and peeked down the hallway. He hadn't been sure what door led to where, but it was pretty easy to guess where Manny and Den where.

A guard stood outside, watching down the hallway. Even from his position, Anders could hear Den's shouts and cries.

The man didn't even blanch.

He didn't have a plan, he felt his anger rise. And then he felt Fili's.

_'Go. Fight!'_

Anders had only been in a couple of fistfights in his life and a few tiffs with his brother's, but nothing like this.

But as Den's screams grew, he no longer cared if he 'could'.

He just turned the corner and walked straight on towards the guy.

"Where the fuck do you think you're going, mate?" The man let his hands fall to his sides and clenched and unclenched his fists.

Anders had hundreds of witty comebacks, but he felt filled with something he'd never experienced before.

Sudden flashes filled his head that he'd seen before. All the times Fili had run into battle, both alone and with his company.

He was strong.

Brave.

Everything that Anders had not been. But now was.

"I said, where the fuck-"

Anders cut the man off with a mean right hook, planting it firmly on his jaw.

The man fell to the side, but Anders was not surprised he didn't keel over completely.

Even his best wasn't QUITE good enough.

Still, it brought him some time.

Whilst the man was distracted, Anders brought his good leg up and kicked the man in the gut.

But he'd seen it coming. He grabbed Anders' thigh and brought him down with him.

In an awkward tumble of limbs, they landed punches and kicks, Anders surviving solely on Fili yelling instructions.

_'Duck! Right! Kick! Get him, you beauty!'_

They both managed to disentangle themselves from the floor, Anders gaining some distance.

He had a feeling the door was locked and as the guy stood up slowly, getting his composure, Anders knew there was only one way in now.

With all his force, he ran forward, tackled the guy around the waist and kept going.

Barrelling them both straight into the wooden door.

They crashed through, the wood splintering and breaking around them as they landed on a heap on the floor.

Considering he'd taken the brunt of the attack, the man was out like a light as soon as his big noggin hit the floor.

Anders, winded, just rolled off and groaned in pain.

But the distraction had given Dru a chance.

Manny looked away and loosened his grip around her and as soon as she saw his weak spot, she swiftly sat herself up and punched him in the nuts.

He fell away from her, clutching at his groin and she shoved him off and scrambled forward.

"Anders!" She managed to get herself up, running over to the two men.

She grabbed his head gently and helped him back up.

"Are you alright?" He groaned and tried to will away the aches in his body.

"I'm fine, are YOU alright?!" She helped him stand and looked him up and down, "you just broke through a door!"

"I know, I-" he stopped dead when he finally saw the state she was in. Her top was torn to expose her bra and her torso was covered in red welts. But her face...Manny had already given her a black eye.

"You fucking Bitch!"

They both turned, holding one another tightly as Manny got up and glared them both down.

"Den-"

"Anders, he's not what he seems!" She grasped his shirt and pulled frantically at him, "it's him! He's-he's Azog!"

"What?" Anders turned back, looking in disbelief at what she had just said.

"We need to go!" She tried to pull him towards the door, "please, we have to leave, now!"

"Oh, she's telling the truth. But you and I both now, that's not the end. Right, Fili?"

Anders turned back and stared Manny down.

But this down, he could also see what he had not before.

It was like double vision.

He still saw Manny, but he also saw the large, pale Orc that had killed him. That had thrown him off the tower.

"If you walk out that door, I will have people torch your families businesses down. One by one, their lives will be destroyed, until they have nothing. And then, you'll be BEGGING me to take you back," he smirked at Den, relishing in the fear even if she couldn't look him in the eye, "come on, babe. I-"

"She's not fucking staying. And neither am I. And you will NOT," Anders sneered and pointed a finger at him, "touch ANY of my family or hers! If I have to beat the shit out of you right now to get it into your thick skull, I fucking will!"

The display of bravado had not sat well with Manny. The first time Anders had done it in the park, he hadn't taken him seriously. But now, he was.

"Come on then, you little bitch. I killed you once, I'll happily do it again!"

Anders moved towards him but was stopped as Dru held on tightly to his shirt.

"Anders, please. I can't-I can't let him hurt you again. Please," she whimpered, desperately wanting to run away from everything, "don't fight him."

"He'll hurt both of us and more if we walk away now," he pressed a quick kiss against her lips before turning back to Manny, "this ends today. He's not hurting the woman I love."

Den felt powerless as she finally let Anders' move away, letting his shirt slip from her fingers.

Anders walked straight up to Manny, nose to nose and didn't even blink when Manny scoffed at him.

"Think you've got a big dick now? You can walk out that door and save yourself from all this hassle. I'll look after her," Manny winked at him and Anders wanted to spit in his face.

"If you think I'm leaving her here with you, you've got a-"

Anders couldn't even finish his threat.

Manny moved quickly and punched him HARD in his stomach. Winded, he would have fallen on the floor, but Manny grabbed him by the cuff of his shirt and forced him to stay standing.

"I warned you, you cunt," Manny brought back his hand and clenched his fist.

_'Aim for the jam bags!'_

Anders used his elbow and hit Manny in the one place he was always told never to hit another guy. But then, this dick deserved it.

Manny, already sensitive from Den's assault, cried out and keeled over, his hand gripping Anders to pull him down as well.

Like before with the guard, they ended up in a tangle of flying limbs on the floor, swapping punches and kicks.

Den looked on in horror. She wanted to help, she wanted to fly in and jump on Manny's back but she knew she'd be a hindrance if he got his hands on her. He'd use her against Anders'.

But fate had other plans.

The guard, having regained consciousness, stood up on unsteady legs and watched for a moment as he observed his boss getting attacked.

And then he pulled out his gun and aimed.

Before he could fire, however, Den, having grabbed the vase off of the table by the door, raised it high and brought it crashing down against the back of his head.

He groaned and fell down again, the gun falling out of his hand. She swept it away with her foot and seeing that it had only winded him, proceeded to kick him as hard as she could.

Whilst Den was distracted in trying to knock him out again, Anders and Manny rolled around the floor like wild dogs.

One would have the upper hand and then, with a quick hit or a swift kick, the tables would turn.

It all came to a head when Manny spotted the knife that Den had brought with her.

He turned about and reached for it, grasping the handle.

_'Anders, watch it!'_

Anders was just in time to grab Manny's wrist as the man aimed the blade straight for his chest.

He lay beneath him, struggling against the power. His focus was on the blade, even as Manny talked above him.

"Just give up now! I will spare your life this time! This world...it's so much more than what we had before," he grunted as Anders managed to overpower him, turning the blade away so it faced sideways, "just leave and let me have her!"

Finally, taking his eyes away from the knife, he looked into Manny's.

And whilst he knew it was Azog, he could also see...that Manny was very much human. He was cruel and evil, but he wasn't a monster...and he could be killed a lot easier.

"You will have nothing. In this world," Anders felt a surge of power move through him and knew that Fili was giving him what strength he could, "or the next!"

With great speed and strength that he had never possessed, Anders managed to turn Manny's wrist with the knife and pushed it forward.

The blade plunged into his chest and Manny gasped in shock and pain as it penetrated his heart.

He was alive for only three seconds more before the life vanished from his eyes and he fell against Anders.

Anders had never liked the sight of blood, so when he managed to roll Manny away and pulled the blade out, he recoiled when a fresh spurt exited from the open wound and landed on the front of his shirt.

He threw the blade away in disgust and turned about at the sound of Den's cry.

"Anders, look out!"

Den, who had been repeatedly kicking the man, had not weakened him enough. He'd finally had enough of her incessant kicking and with one quick knock against her, he swept her feet out and sent her crashing to the floor.

And when he saw Anders, throwing the knife aside and scrambling out from beneath his dead bosses body, he flew into a rage.

He reached forward and picked up the knife before hurriedly scrambling to his feet.

"You'll fucking pay for that!" He walked towards Anders, the knife held out.

Anders tried to scramble up quickly, but Den could see he wouldn't make it in time.

She had to stop it.

She had to help!

She looked about her and saw...the gun on the floor.

She picked it up, aimed it at the man's back and without any hesitation, fired one shot.

The man grunted, stumbled.

And then fell onto his knees.

Anders watched as the man crashed down onto the floor in front of him, the life leaving him just as quickly as it had Manny's.

He was frozen in horror, but he looked away when Den let out a loud cry.

"Oh, God...oh, god, what have I done?!" The gun fell from her hands and she shook as sobs wracked her body, "Oh, God!"

Anders moved quickly to his feet and went straight to her, avoiding the bodies as best he could.

He fell to his knees and pulled her close against him.

"Den, come on," he managed to use what strength he had, ignoring the pain in his body as he struggled with her, "we have to go."

Den was a wreck.

She'd just killed a man.

All her senses had told her to protect Anders and now, a man was dead because of her.

_'Den, move!'_ Dru's voice sounded in her head,_ 'Anders is right here, you need to do as he says!'_

"Den, look at me. Please."

Finally, with tears still streaming down her face and unable to control her vocal cries, she looked at him.

"We need to go," he held her face and it felt like she was safe as he stared at her, "we need to leave. Please, come on!"

Unable to get out any words, she nodded and let him move her about.

Quickly, before he moved to the door, he picked up the discarded gun and did his best to wipe off both her own and his fingerprints. He then placed it beside Manny's body and went around the place.

"Your purse," he picked it up and held it against her, "that's it?"

She nodded again and he urged her out, finally leaving the apartment behind them.

He pulled off his jacket and wrapped it around her, shielding her naked torso from anyone who would see it.

Anders knew that they weren't out of the waters until he got her home. But he had her out of there and the farther they went, the safer it got for them.

But when they walked away in such a hurry, Anders had forgotten one thing.

He'd forgotten to wipe down the prints from the handle of the knife.


	22. The long road home

Chapter 21: The long road Home

_'She's not talking, say something to her!'_

_'Like what? Sorry, you had to kill someone?! We just need to get her out of this cursed place!'_ Anders could feel his heart racing as Fili argued again, but he ignored him. He'd argue later, but if he stopped and tried to talk to her now, they could very well still be caught and the last thing he needed was more thugs.

Anders had walked quickly when they left the building. Then to the stairwell and then, trying to act as casually as he could, lead her down and out into the street. He did this with Den sobbing and holding onto him tightly, afraid to let him go.

They were lucky. No one seemed to be on the street near them and he hurried them back to his car.

He made sure to calm himself before he drove, knowing a car accident was not something either of them needed right now.

He went slower this time and whenever he had to stop for a traffic light, he turned to look at her.

She whimpered and quivered and pulled his jacket tighter around her.

"Den, are you alright?"

All she could do was shake her head and cry some more.

_'Stupid question really, of course, she isn't. She's never...she's never killed someone before.'_

_'Neither have I,'_ Anders gulped nervously and thought back to all the times he and his family had to cover up something that had been caused by the Gods doings.

But Den...Den hadn't been there for that. She had no experience with death and now she'd taken a man's life to save Anders.

If she hadn't picked up the gun...Anders could have very well been dead.

Once he arrived at her pub and apartment, she was still in the same condition. Even getting her back out of the car, she leaned heavily against Anders as though exhausted.

He merely bent down and scooped her up, his arms around her waist and legs. She was silent and in shock, but she still buried into him, her hands holding his neck tightly. He could feel her shaking.

"Anders," she whispered, his name being the first thing she had said since leaving the apartment.

"It's alright. You're home," he soothed her as he made his way upstairs. He was pleased the pub was closed today, but he almost wished Jane was here. Navigating the locked door was a little tricky with Den, but she co-operated when he asked her where she kept her spare key.

Once inside, he went to deposit her down on the couch, but she had such a grip on him, he had to sit himself down with her on his lap.

"Den, I'm going to run you a bath. We both need to wash," he pressed little kisses against her hair and it wasn't until they were alone and in the quiet did it dawn on him.

...

He could have lost her. Manny was truly a monster and really Azog and he would have killed her without hesitation. Or used her until she was nothing more than his plaything.

She'd gone there for whatever reason, but it didn't matter now.

She was in his arms, alive.

He squeezed her a little tighter and felt no shame as he began to cry. The bath could wait for a bit.

"I love you," his hands moved to cup her face, forcing her to look at him, "I love you so much. It'll be alright. It will be."

Den seemed to sob harder, but it actually appeared she was taking his words in. Her hands grabbed it his shoulders and desperately tried to pull him closer.

"Stay with me," she said before burying her against his neck.

"I promise. I'm here and I'm not leaving."

A short while later...

Anders had carried her back through her apartment and laid her down on her bed.

"I'm going to run a bath. You rest and I'll come back and get you," he smoothed back her hair, grimacing at the bruises and scratches she'd sustained in her fight.

She nodded and curled up on her side, her hands gripping her bedcovers as they had been gripping the front of his shirt.

He moved quickly into her bathroom and turned the light on and just before he got to the bathtub, he caught sight of himself in the mirror.

He thought Den had taken the brunt of Manny's attacks, but he had his fair share of bruises too. His eye was bloodshot and his lip was split and his shirt...he had to quickly turn away and tried not to look down.

Manny's blood had gotten onto him after all and there was a deep stain over his chest.

Without looking, he pulled his shirt over his head and tossed it into the corner. It was ruined anyway and he'd deal with it later.

He ran the bath and fished around under her sink, finding soap, a flannel and even a small first aid kit. He supposed he'd have a go at treating her wounds even though he hated the sight of blood. But for her, he'd swallow down his fear.

Once the bath was filled with a sweet citrus scent, he went back into her bedroom and got down beside her bed.

She looked at him as the back of his hand moved over her cheek as gently as he could.

"Come on," he urged her and like a child, she allowed him to pull her up and out of the bed.

Not caring for modesty, she made to pull her shirt over her head but winced as she raised her arm.

Her small cry of pain had him reaching out and gently taking the material in his hand.

"Let me help," as carefully as he could, he pulled the material away from her arm and as he helped pull it over her head, he saw the reason for her pain.

Most of her upper torso, shoulders and arms were covered in horrible ugly bruises, and scratches that looked suspiciously like claw marks.

His blood boiled and he tossed her shirt down on the floor next to his. But he calmed himself when he saw just how much distress she was in, even struggling with the button on her jeans.

He stepped closer and reached out, his hands clasping her wrists.

He said no words, but she knew he was only trying to help and let him continue undressing her. Trying to help her.

He pulled off her jeans and helped her kick them off.

"In you get," he guided her to the tub and helped her step in. Once she sat down, he decided to even it out since she was in her underwear.

He stood up and quickly pulled off his own jeans, stripping down to only his boxers.

He crouched down beside the tub and gently wet the flannel, dabbing at the bruises on her skin.

"Let me know if I hurt you too much."

By this point, Den's tears had stopped, but she was almost catatonic and just seemed to stare at the bathwater as she hugged her knees.

Cleaning away the dirt and grime was easy, but Anders knew she must be in agony and no amount of plasters or bandages from her first aid kit would help. He couldn't take either of them to hospital but...he supposed he could call a friend.

As the flannel moved over her shoulders, he realised that even Fili had gone silent.

And he hated it.

He hated knowing she was in pain and suffering but he'd be damned if he didn't try to help.

"I wish- I wish I knew what to say to make it better. Please...Den, talk to me," when he shut his eyes, he suddenly felt Fili grow stronger inside of him and said, "Dru. Maralmizi."

Den's eyes widened and it was almost as though somebody had thrown cold water over her.

Inside of her, Dru let out a noise that was a cross between a sob and a laugh. That one word in her language that meant so much to both of them.

She turned to Anders and allowed Dru her chance to reply.

"Maralmizu...he's gone," her tears came again and this time, it was only Den talking, "he's finally gone."

Anders reached forward and whilst it was a little awkward and uncomfortable, pulled her into his arms and held her close.

She kept repeating 'he's gone' like a mantra and whilst she had been horrified at the life she took, she now was free of Manny. For good.

"He was going to kill you," she held Anders close, her fingers gripping his hair, "he was going to take you from me again. I went there with a knife...I went to kill him! I couldn't-I couldn't let him take you from me and then the other one...it wasn't supposed to be this way."

"You saved my life," he pressed kisses against her neck and the side of her face, overjoyed that she was talking, "and I killed him for you and-and I would do it again."

She pulled back to look in his face, finally taking in the damage that Manny and the other thug had inflicted on him.

"Oh," she sobbed and gently stroked the unmarked skin below his eye, "you're hurt."

"So are you," he turned his head and pressed a kiss against her palm, "but we're going to clean up and I'll call for help. Alright?"

Finally, having been shaking out of her stupor, she seemed to actually be capable of doing things again.

Despite his protests, she pulled him into her small tub and kneeled with him as she began to wet and clean his wounds.

Once they were both satisfied that they were as clean as they were going to get and that they were in need of treatment, that left only one other thing.

As Anders turned to look at the discarded clothes, he got an idea.

"Do you have a trashcan?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Den was waiting patiently in her own bed, with a fresh change of clothes on when the knock came.

"Hi?" Michelle called out as she came in through her door, a polite and sympathetic smile on her face, "Anders said you needed someone to look at you?"

Den was so exhausted, that the thought of her current partner's Ex being in her bedroom, treating her wounds and undressing her just wasn't that big a deal.

After bathing, they'd removed themselves into Den's apartment and as she dressed, he made a few calls.

One had been to his brothers to bring him a spare change of clothes and the other had been to Michelle.

The boys (minus Ty) had turned up and seen the state their brother was in, hurriedly demanded answers.

But once he'd filled them in, they almost regretted asking.

Still, they were there to help in whatever way they could and since they couldn't go back to the crime scene at so late in the hour, decided to help burn the evidence in the trashcan Den had pointed them to out front.

Anders had hurriedly grabbed the clothes they had worn that day and leaving her to wait for Michelle, went out with them.

So, here she was with the woman she knew Anders had had a fling with. Or a complicated 'fuck buddy' sort of relationship.

And she didn't really care, as long as she didn't have internal bleeding (as Anders had worried about).

"Up you get, let's see with the light on," Michelle flickered on the overhead light and seeing she was going to need more, went to Den's lamp and switched that on also.

Den hadn't even realised how late it was until the light's came on and they almost hurt her eyes.

But she sat up obediently and pushed off the blanket that Anders had tucked over her.

"Oh, nasty," Michelle hissed as she sat down in front of Den, looking over the bruises and scratches on her, "you look like you belong in a boxing photo."

Den didn't even have the energy to politely smile or nod her head, but Michelle could see that she wasn't about to be completely uncooperative.

Den was, in fact, a perfect patient, answering questions as best she could and moving what way she needed to go and holding down bandages when asked to.

As Michelle wrapped the bandage of her arm where the nail indents from Manny lay, she broke the awkward silence that had settled between them.

"I never actually apologised to you about the first time we met. He's never actually had anyone else there and-"

"Stop, you don't have to," Den looked away, not wanting an argument to happen when she really didn't need it, "it's fine. It's in the past."

"True. But I do need to tell you something...Anders is a completely different man having met you," she sighed softly and Den found herself listening to her confession, "for a few years, we'd been teasing one another, going back and forth. At one point, we completely forgot about one another and I ended up dating Mike. Then we broke it off and I and Anders became...well, friends with-"

"Please," Den groaned and covered her face, but Michelle didn't stop.

"-needs. But we weren't ever going to make it as a couple, even before Bragi left him. He seemed so lost once they all left and it changed him. And then you appeared and suddenly...there was this whole new person. And...I know you've been told this before but," Michelle's hand rested tenderly over the now tied bandage as she looked deep into Den's eyes, "you have been so good for him. Whatever you're doing, keep doing it. He's so much less an arsehole now."

Den felt a small bubble of amusement threaten to pop inside of her, but she merely nodded her head.

Was this...were her and Michelle actually bounding?

Despite their first meeting, she had to admit she actually DID like the woman. She looked like she took no shit for one.

But then...Den was curious about one thing.

"What Goddess were you?" She asked and Michelle winked at her.

"Sjöfn. And don't bother asking how to spell it, no one could pronounce it even when writing down," Michelle's fingers lingered a little longer on Den's arm as she explained, "I was minor Goddess. Except, when I had Yggdrasil I was suddenly promoted to 'everyone goes to Michelle, she can heal all'. I was also the Goddess of love...well, sex really."

"What, like you seduced guys?" Den shrugged and Michelle winked at her again.

"And women."

"Oh."

Suddenly, the silence didn't seem quite so awkward after that.

Xx Anders xX

"Oi, no you fucking don't!"

Anders turned towards the voice that had called him and watched as Michelle tossed a rolled bandage at him, one that he JUST had enough time to catch.

"You fucking sit on that couch and let me treat you. You might have done some damage to that eye and whatever trash you need to take out can wait."

It was well known that Anders did not like blood.

But he also did not like Doctors.

He also did not like hospitals, which is what Michelle threatened him with and told him, "if you don't sit your arse down and you go blind in one eye, I'm dragging you to hospital by your feet. And your girlfriend will willingly help."

He'd sat down and allowed her to look over his injuries, most of the concentration being given to his face and specifically the 'gammy eye'.

As she was shining a light in and out of it, checking the damage to his eyeball, she couldn't help but impart some of her own wisdom on him.

"I like Den. She may have gone through shit, but she's strong. We might still be able to be friends after this."

Anders restrained himself from rolling his eyes. Especially since one of them hurt like hell.

"I don't think my Ex and my girlfriend getting together to have sleepovers is a likely outcome."

"No, not sleepovers...but you're imagining it a little bit now, aren't you? Doing each other's hair, pillow fights in our undies?"

Anders really hated how easy Michelle could read him sometimes.

"Look," she put down the small torch and began to tidy up her first aid bag, "she's good for you. I'm actually really glad you and I didn't work out. You changed quite a bit after Bragi left and...it was definitely for the better."

Her hand came to rest over his and she smiled, almost sweetly.

"I'm not going to get you or any of the Johnson boys out of my life...and I'm glad for that. Gods or not, you're actually pretty decent," when she stood up and looked down at him, she decided one last tease wouldn't hurt, "and keep your girlfriend happy. If you don't, I'll happily volunteer."

She turned and left him on the couch, slightly stumped at her bravado.

_'Did she just declare her intentions to steal Den?'_

_'Yes,'_ Fili replied.

_'And you're trying not to picture those sleepovers too?'_

_'No, I'm picturing them.'_

Anders couldn't help but smile. He and Fili may have been opposites in some ways, but they were similar where it counted.

Once his brothers and Michelle had left, with the orders to rest and contact them tomorrow for a proper talk about everything, that just left him and Den in her flat.

And whilst he could have been polite and told her he would leave her alone for the night, that wouldn't happen.

He promised her he would stay and besides, he didn't want to go.

He wandered back into her room and found her wide awake, on top of her covers with the blanket over her legs and hips.

"Hi," he leant against the doorway and asked, "are you hungry?"

"No. Not really," her hand came out and gently stroked the empty space beside her, "come to bed?"

Anders nodded and quickly shut off the lights in her room. The day had turned to night, but it was still early. They could sleep for a bit before he could some food into her.

He climbed in next to her and she pulled the blanket up and over him. Their arms went around the other and they just held on.

His lips pressed against her forehead, trying to be gentle as he remembered where her bruises were.

But she didn't seem to mind at all and pressed kisses back against him.

He didn't know how long they laid there for, but a slight vibration in his pocket alerted him to a sudden message.

He pulled out his phone, flipped it open and as it popped up on his screen, Den caught sight of his first proper smile of the day.

"What is it?"

He moved the phone down and showed her the screen.

"I'm an Uncle. To a little boy."

The image on the screen was of Ty, Dawn and their newborn son between them.

After everything that had happened that day...Den had to smile.

She was full of such hope.

Yes, she had to kill a man but...Anders was safe. As was his family. As was she.

She'd just have to wait and see what tomorrow would bring but despite her sadness, she did feel that little ray of hope inside of her.


	23. Irak'Adad

Chapter 22: Irak'Adad

A couple of days had gone past and Anders had never been so thankful for the company of good friends and family.

Had it not been for Jane and Sean, Den would have struggled with the pub and her personal time without him.

Since Sean had proven himself trustworthy, Den had given permission for him to be 'promoted' and he'd actually successfully stepped up as Jane's assistant whilst Den recovered upstairs. She felt mentally ready to go down and help out, but with her face still bruised, she knew it wouldn't look good to the customers.

Luckily, Jane had come up to the apartment on the fifth day and given Den a quick makeover, teaching her how to hide her bruises under a thick layer of make-up. Whilst she thought she looked a bit weird, she was thankful that her face didn't look like she'd gone three rounds with Mike Tyson.

And as for Anders' business, Mike (who really was the only one capable of helping out), took what info he could back and forth for the new secretary and Anders, passing messages.

Anders was very grateful to the inventor of email.

The only downside was the newspaper article.

Den had gone down to collect it one morning and when Anders had arrived, found her in a sobbing heap on her bed.

Apparently, the newspapers were claiming it was a 'Drug bust gone wrong!' and pinned the blame on a rival drug gang, but that didn't really make Den feel any less guilty.

Still, the feeling was beginning to slowly pass with Anders presence and reassurance.

And then, on the seventh day, the knock on the door came.

They'd been resting on her couch, just holding one another with a film on in the background when someone knocked.

"Strange," Den shifted slightly to look through the cloudy glass on her door, "I wasn't expecting anyone and Jane would have filtered them away."

She got up to answer it and when she saw a stranger in a suit on the other side, she tentatively hugged her door.

"Can I help you?"

"Denny Ari Nilsen?" When Den nodded, he pulled out a small wallet and flipped it open to reveal a shiny badge and ID pass, "I'm Richard Bell. Chief Inspector with Auckland police. Do you have a moment? I'd like to discuss-"

"Manny," Den interrupted and let go of the door in shock, taking a step back, "you're here about Manny."

Richard furrowed his brow in surprise and nodded.

"That is correct. I'm not sure if you are aware, but...Miss Nilsen?"

Den had not only gone quiet, but very pale.

It had been too good to be true.

Her crime had caught up with her.

And the worse thing was, as her heart began to beat rapidly and her stomach began to turn, she couldn't help but think...she knew this man.

This smartly dressed, brunette man with serious but warm blue eyes stared at her with such concern.

_'I know him.'_

Strong arms came about her waist and she actually jumped in shock, forgetting who she had been with only a few moments before.

"I got you," Anders whispered before addressing Richard, "we heard about the news in the papers a few days ago. You can see it's been a bit of a shock to her."

"I understand that, but there are a few things I wish to discuss," Richard reached inside his pocket and pulled out a small phone.

One that both Den and Anders recognised as Manny's.

"We found this on your ex-partner's person and the IT team managed to open it today. We found your number and a few messages of correspondence between you two. Can I come in?"

Den nodded, though her hand gripped onto Anders shirt, unsure if she could speak.

She felt sick.

Richard came in and shut the door behind him, Anders moving Den back towards the couch. He sat her down and turned off the movie.

"Take a seat," he signalled to the detective and immediately sat himself down by Den.

"Thanks," Richard sat opposite her and clasped his hands together, "I'm not going to beat around the bush. Miss. Nilsen, the last message Manny sent was addressed to you and asked you to meet him. The last message he received was from you. Agreeing to it. The time is about twenty minutes before it is estimated your ex died."

Den listened, feeling a little numb, but Anders gripped her hand in his, trying to make her feel safe.

"Miss Nilsen, I believe you went there to talk to him. Maybe confront him-"

"Hang on a second," Anders had had enough and shook his head, "you can't just come in here and accuse her-"

"Anders."

He turned to look at her when she said his name and saw the tears streaming down her face.

Shaking her head, her eyes were filled resignation.

"It's alright," she sniffed and looked back at Richard, "you were saying?"

"I believe," Richard did seem a little shameful at seeing her cry and looked down at Anders and Den's joined hands, "that you went to confront him about the images and videos he had of you. On this phone."

Den let out a quick sob. And before she could stop herself, another came out.

And another until she was whimpering.

"I just wanted him to leave me alone," her other hand came up to rub against her eye as tears fell, "he told me he would leave everyone alone if I just came to him."

As she rubbed at her wet face, she didn't realise she was wiping off her foundation.

Not until Richard got up, pulled a tissue from his pocket and offered it to her.

"Did he attack you?" He stood over her and whilst his tone was gentle, she knew he was still very much being a police officer.

She rubbed the tissue against her eye and nodded.

"Was their a fight? Did you-"

"I was there," Anders suddenly swooped in, unable to keep quiet and let her take the blame, "I was there. She'd gone there before me and-and I went there to see if she was ok and found him trying to hurt her. We fought...we fought and I-"

"Anders, please!" She whimpered and sat forward trying to get him to stop, but he was only shaking his head.

"I killed him. With the knife. I killed him because he tried to rape and kill her and kill me. It was self-defence."

"And what about the other man? The employee who had been shot?" Richard looked at Anders with a calm resolution, almost as if he'd been expecting the sudden confession.

"It was me!" Den shouted out before Anders could take the fall for her, her hysterics growing, "I shot him! He-he tried to kill Anders and I shot him! Oh, God!"

Den, overcome with guilt again, broke down and would have slid off of the couch, had it not been for Anders grabbing her again and pulling her close.

He couldn't let this happen. Not when they'd just got one another.

"Please," he held out his hand for Richard to listen and tried to stay as calm as he could, "there is so much more to it but it's complicated. She's not at fault and-and she's been through enough, please."

Richard shook his head and for a moment, he looked a little sad. But then his hands came out of his pockets and in one of them, there was clasped a set of handcuffs.

"I am sorry, but you will both have to come with me to make a statement. I'm-" As soon as Richard's hand made contact with Anders, he felt it.

They all felt it.

The pull. The strange, dizzying, almost sickening pull into the darkness that had become second nature to Den and Anders.

The sudden flash!

_"Fili, don't be a fool, you belong with the company!" Thorin's strong hand around Fili's arm brokered no argument, but Fili shrugged him off._

_"I belong with my brother!"_

_He had felt so much regret that day. Leaving his nephew behind because he was sick. And then losing the other. But didn't they see?! He had to find the door, he just had to?! Or all their journeying would have been for nought..._

Anders pulled away with a gasp and looked up into the man's eyes and sure enough, he saw the brief recognition there.

His own confession without words.

"Uncle?" He asked him quietly and Richard, almost afraid to touch him again, shook his head.

"I don't-"

"Thorin?" Den, having stopped crying, looked up into his eyes and Richard suddenly went very pale himself.

"How do you know that name?"

Without hesitating, Den's hand shot out and grabbed his wrist. She would force a vision if she had to, but there was no need.

It came for her just as easily as it did Anders.

_"Uncle Thorin...I want you to stay safe, alright?" Dru's arms wrapped around her Uncle's neck as she fought tears and pressed a kiss to the side of his head, "please come home. I just...I want you to come home."_

_Thorin made no promise to return home. This journey was perilous and his niece knew that._

_But...it still hurt him to know that he may never see her again. Or his beloved sister._

Richard pulled his hand back and stumbled backwards.

"What did you do?!" He lost his composure and looked at both of them as if they were aliens, "Jesus Christ, what the fuck was that?!"

Den was suddenly feeling a lot braver and despite her shaky legs, managed to push herself up.

"You know me! Us!" She waved her hand between her and Anders, "Dru and Fili! You know those names and that is us! Please, try to remember! We were a family and you-you were our Uncle. You had a sister named Dis and a nephew named Kili! You left on a journey and-and you died!"

Richard looked utterly confused.

And then, he looked very pale again.

Which wasn't a surprise, considering he suddenly fainted on the floor.

_"This may take a while,"_ Fili sighed and Anders was in full agreement there.

A short while later...

After rousing him, getting him water and hurriedly sitting him back down, they'd finally managed to explain to Richard (the best they could) about all they knew of their past lives.

Like Sean, he remained quiet and stoic the entire way through, only moving to brush the long hair out of his eyes or rub at his face as he just to absorb ALL the information.

From their lives together in a place far away, to distorted images and stories about their travels and finally...culminating in his death.

An Orc called Azog, stabbing him in the chest.

A fatal wound.

And then, they explained that the Orc, Azog was actually Manny. That he had found Den and Anders and tormented them. Had forced Den to stay in an abusive relationship because he knew who she was.

How that had been a sordid part of his revenge.

As she cried and explained all that had happened to her, Richard couldn't take it anymore.

He stood up, looked between the two of them and then without a word of goodbye, practically ran out of her home and shut the door behind him.

They didn't have to wait long for him to come back.

It was in fact, an hour late when he returned.

He didn't even knock that time.

He just opened the door and walked straight back into her apartment.

Into their life.

They'd all stood, silently squaring one another up when Den, emboldened by his presence and that he was NOT there to automatically arrest them, walked towards him.

Fresh tears sprung to her eyes when she finally came close enough to reach out and gently touch his cheek.

"Uncle Thorin?"

He gasped lightly and she practically threw herself at him, her arms slipping around his back to hold him close.

"I missed you!" She cried out and refused to let him go.

Whilst a little thrown off balance, Richard did not push her away.

No, he actually allowed her to hug him and then...placed one hand on her shoulder and the other on top of her head.

He did remember.

"This can't be happening," he said quietly, still in shock, "I came here to question you and arrest you for murder and now-"

"Please. Please, you know what we have said to you is true," Anders stepped closer and wouldn't break eye contact with Richard, "and you know you can trust us. There's something in there TELLING you to trust us. A little voice. It sounds like you, but not quite. That's him."

He nodded, knowing everything...everything was true.

"I know you. Both of you," he seemed to marvel and hold Den tighter to him, feeling Thorin's own strong desire to hold her.

Anders realised that whilst they'd told him about his past and family and friends...they hadn't actually told him that there were more. Others.

"There's another. Wait here, please."

Anders left Den and Richard in her apartment for about a minute before he came back.

And this time, not alone.

Sean had been a little confused and concerned at being called up to his bosses apartment, but luckily it was not busy downstairs.

Den allowed Richard to slip from her embrace and took his hand.

"Trust us," she whispered and gently pulled him towards Sean.

"Sean. This is Richard Bell, he's with the police," Anders stepped to the side to watch them and wasn't disappointed.

Both of them recognised the other.

"Hey," Sean put out his hand tentatively, squinting up at Richard, "have we met?"

Richard shook his head and put his hand out. But he was a lot slower to take Sean's hand when he knew what was going to happen.

"It's alright," Den stood right behind him, her hand placed reassuringly on his arm, "it gets easier."

Urged on by her statement, Richard broke the distance and took Sean's hand.

Anders had not viewed these flashbacks from the outside, but not much really changed between the two.

They just stood still and stared at one another as they shared their memories. The moment's that Thorin and Kili knew.

It seemed to last for only a few seconds, but obviously it was sufficient evidence to convince Richard everything was real.

As though cold water had suddenly been poured over them, both men jolted and took deep, shuddering breaths.

Then, quickly getting over his shock, Sean smiled up at the man.

"Uncle? Uncle Thorin!" He laughed giddily and without warning, suddenly put his arms around Richard.

Momentarily taken aback by the sudden show of affection, Richard had to catch himself when he nearly lost balance.

But then, after a minute, his own arms came about Sean and he even managed to let out a laugh.

"This is perhaps...the most unusual day I've ever had," he turned his head to look at Anders, "and I have a feeling it's about to get weirder."

"Trust me," Den sighed and finally felt the weight that was surrounding her lift away, "you haven't seen anything yet."

A few days later...

"So, how do you feel?" Ingrid leant forward casually, her hands are her teacup and her legs crossed over as though she was having lunch with friends.

Den blinked at her a couple of times before slowly turning to Anders.

"Yeah," he nodded and looked at Ingrid, "could you...run that by us again...a bit slower?"

The elder woman sighed and gave them one of her 'you really should be listening' looks.

"The awakening ceremony is an ancient ritual that is performed to help people connect with the past lives that inhabit them," Ingrid said it so clearly and straightforward that Anders and Den just KNEW she had it memorised from whatever book she had found it in, "it strengthens the bond between the current living resident and the past one. Or ones, depending on how many are in there."

"Basically," Olaf interrupted, finishing off the brownie that he had shovelled into his mouth, "it's perfectly safe after you connect with them. You'll remember everything that happened before as if it was your life. Like...getting amnesia, living a few years and then suddenly getting your memory back. You'll still be you, just with the added benefit of a new you."

Den sighed and shut her eyes.

"You know, I don't know if it's because I've been spending a lot of time with you guys, but I actually understood that," she opened them again and squinted when she remembered what Olaf had said, "what did you mean it's safe AFTER you connect?"

Olaf shrugged but Ingrid put out a calming hand.

"The ceremony WILL be difficult. There have been stories about people experiencing great pain or reliving how they died," she then said the last bit quickly, but both of them heard it anyway, "some even did die."

"Are you sure this is the only way we'll fully remember?" Anders reached out and took Den's hand in his own, his fingers locking in between hers.

"I'm afraid so. There are a few other ceremonies we could try, but those seem to be less...effective. More for show than actual awakening."

"Ingrid...are you confident you and Olaf can perform this?"

"Oh yes," Ingrid smiled at Den, "I've never done anything like this before and I wrote everything down to the last note AND I've gone over it for weeks practising! I've pretty much nailed it!"

Den didn't bother to point out the 'pretty much' part. Truth be told, even if Ingrid had said no, they wouldn't have been able to find someone else.

"Ok," Den nodded and turned to Anders, "I think...I think we should try it."

"Are you sure?" He lowered his voice and nodded his head towards his friends, "I'm not saying I don't have confidence in them, but this is pretty much a 'no going back' deal."

"I know. But Dru has a lot to say," Den smiled as she recalled the many monologues Dru would give to her to say to Anders (to give to Fili), "and I want to remember. I love you now but...I have a feeling it's just going to get better once I know 100% what happened. Every moment is important."

Anders couldn't agree more. Whilst he was worried, there was so much he wanted to know. He still knew there were more moments with Dru that he couldn't remember. Such as the moment they expressed their love. AND whether or not she was previously 'biologically' his sister. That one he didn't want to voice so much.

"Alright," he turned back to Olaf and Ingrid and nodded, "we'll do it. When can we-"

"Today," Ingrid said a little TOO happily and smiled wildly at both of them, "it's all set up for you. Just let us know when you're ready to go and we'll do it."

"...did you know we were going to say yes?" Den couldn't help but laugh but Olaf just winked at her.

"A former Oracle never reveals their secrets."

"Look at it this way," Ingrid pointed out helpfully, "if all goes well, that means it can work for Sean, Jane and Richard! They'll all remember."

"I'm choosing to ignore the 'if' part of that and think optimistically. Right," Den stood up and gave Anders' hand a tug, "I'm ready. You?"

"As I'll ever be," he stood with her and Ingrid clapped her hands together eagerly.

"You guys are going to LOVE this!"

A few minutes later...

"I don't know about 'love'," Den whispered as she took in the back room's new 'aesthetic' and frowned at the scenario that came to her mind, "this reminds me more of a cult room. Like in that one Dracula movie."

"The one with Chris Lee and the cult?" Anders muttered back and she snorted.

"Bingo."

The room itself had been 'decorated' in the appropriate attire. Black drapes now lined the walls, the windows had been covered up and all the furniture was covered in black sheets as well.

The floor had a 'painted' circle of white and a little splattering of salt around the edges (for protection) and odd...implements and items that Den couldn't quite fathom their purpose or symbolise.

There seemed to be various flowers, a small collection of shiny pebbles, a bag of what appeared to be meat, a tied bundle of sticks and a tiny mouse in a cage.

"This is strange, right?" Den turned to Anders and gestured around her, "I mean, have you ever done anything THIS odd before?"

"You know, this is my first 'awakening ceremony'. I did do something like this when I joined the rugby team one year," Anders smirked and winked, "but it involved a blindfold and a few paddles."

"You'll have to tell me about that later," Den was suddenly VERY interested in that conversation but was quickly distracted when Ingrid insisted they both remove their clothes.

"You need to feel closer to nature. Closer to a newborn baby. But since I know most people don't like to get EVERYTHING out - for some strange reason - you can keep your undies on. Come on, chop-chop," Ingrid clapped and urged them on.

Seeing there was no point in arguing and it was just the four of them in the room, Den found she didn't really mind so much.

Once they had both stripping down to their bare necessities and made to stand inside the circle, Olaf and Ingrid began to slowly instruct them.

They made them kneel on the floor, shut their eyes and 'disconnect'. It was simply a matter of clearing their mind and thinking of something relaxing.

For Den, it was thinking of cuddling up to Anders.

For Anders, it was thinking of what he was going to do to Den once he remembered everything.

Ingrid and Olaf lit all the candles in the room and shut off the electricity.

And then...the strange words flowed around them.

They didn't know what they meant or even what language, but...everything was shifting around them.

Pulling.

And then the pain rocked through Den and as she screamed in agony, she passed out, her body crashing to the floor.

Her insides felt like they were on fire, but it only lasted for a moment before her being was plunged into cool, calming waters.

When she opened her eyes...she didn't know where she was.

She was floating in a dark lake, staring up at the black sky, the stars being the only light.

And then...she was standing on the lake.

But she was not alone.

Her eyes widened as she looked at her mirror image, slowly approaching her.

"Dru," she whispered and took in the woman's appearance. She had the same hair, eyes and body, but Anders had been right about the differences. The bushy beard was a definite surprise for her.

As Dru came to stop in front of her, she smiled.

"Hi."

"Hi," Den replied and smiled back. Knowing this was the only time she and Dru would be standing together like this.

"Are you ready to remember?"

Den nodded and Dru took another step closer, her arms coming around Den. She hugged her back and shut her eyes at the warm, comforting feeling.

And then...it almost felt like she could feel Dru fade into her arms. But she also felt the warmth spreading through her being also.

And like a tidal wave hitting her, every memory suddenly flooded back into her mind.

The force was so powerful, she fell backwards and she took a deep breath in.

She expected the water to break beneath her, but instead, her back impacted with something hard.

And when she opened her eyes, she realises she was still holding her breath.

With a deep, shuddering breath out and in again, Den came to back in the room.

And despite the soft lighting, the pain in her head was almost overwhelming.

She shut her eyes again and tried to force herself up.

"Oh, Bloody Hell!" She gripped at the side of her head and grimaced, "Oh, I feel like I've had Tequila."

"Fuck me," a familiar groan caught her attention as someone moved in front of her, "that makes two of us."

When Den finally managed to open her eyes and look at Anders, another wave seemed to hit her.

She stared at him and for the first time...she knew everything.

It was like double vision. She could see him AND Fili.

And when he looked back at her, she knew he saw the same thing.

It had worked. They were Anders and Den, but they were also Fili and Dru.

They could remember everything from their previous life.

They knew who they both were.

"Fi?" Den whispered and since she was still on the floor, slowly began to crawl over to him.

Tears came to her eyes as she gazed into his beautiful blue ones. And he knew her.

He nodded his head and suddenly, quicker than they had ever moved, they were against one another and holding onto the other tightly.

"My Dru!" He cried out and began to cry and laugh, "I'm here. I'm right here! I've got so much to say to you!"

Den let out a loud and happy sob. She pulled back and pressed kisses against his jawline and cheek, before finally kissing him firmly on the mouth.

"I knew you'd come back to me," she sniffed and reached up to wipe his own tears, "I knew I'd see you! My Fili!"

Anders couldn't stop himself crying. He finally felt whole again. That gaping void that had been in the back of his mind was now full of memories of his life. Of her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Irak'Adad = Uncle


	24. At Bloody Last

Chapter 23: At Bloody Last

Driving back from a busy day at the office, Anders took his leisurely time as he thought about just how good life was for him.

And Den.

After the ceremony, they'd managed to convince Sean, Jane and even Richard to go through with their own.

They were there for each of them, helping out and just letting them know they were there when they needed them.

Sean and Jane came out easily and Den was surprised by Jane's VERY different story. Apparently, she'd been some sort of 'warrior elf' who'd fallen in love with Kili on his journey to reclaim his families kingdom.

She'd apparently lived a much longer but lonelier life, perishing during a battle against Orcs.

And the moment she'd seen Sean and awakened as 'Tauriel', she'd practically lunged at him and kissed him to within an inch of his life.

Den had to then remind her that she had four other people in the room and she was only in her underwear.

At least Den had had a blanket ready for Richard.

He'd stood up on shaky legs, turned to her and literally picked her up in his arms and wept.

She'd wrapped the blanket awkwardly around him as she held him back and then when he saw Anders, tugged 'his lad' until Anders fell into him and cried with all of them.

It had been an emotional evening.

Richard had disappeared for two days after that, only answering calls with short little messages such as, 'can't talk, will let you know when it's over'.

And when he showed up with news for all of them, they were desperate to why he seemed so excited.

It turns out, being Chief Inspector made it much easier to pull records and hide evidence. The images on Manny's phone had been deleted, along with the messages from Den.

And then, for safe measure, he'd 'misplaced it' in the junkyard scraping box.

Of course, he took full responsibility for the loss of such valuable evidence and was suspended for two weeks, but he stated it was worth it.

To keep his family safe.

Which is also what Den had been doing. She'd explained to all of them what she had been thinking when she went to see Manny and whilst Anders had been understandably a little upset, he also saw that she just been trying to protect him and his family.

Once her bruises and cuts had healed and she actually seemed to recover her wits, she quickly took charge of herself and her life again.

She went straight back into the pub, organising events, cleaning everything to within an inch of its life and even working most of the shifts to give Jane and Sean a break.

She didn't mind it though.

Especially the one morning she prepared breakfast for an unusually large group of people and came out to personally greet them...only to discover it was the entire Johnson brood and friends.

Apparently, Anders had been boasting about her breakfast skills and made it nigh impossible for everyone to resist at least trying it.

She worked endlessly, joined by Sean, Jane AND Anders, though he was more of a hindrance, occasionally leaning over to nip and suck on her naked neck.

But still, it had gone well. She got to meet Mike's wife AND the newborn baby that Ty and Dawn had chosen to name Markus.

And whilst she couldn't cook for all of them and make it free, she did at least throw in a dessert for free (of course, she made Anders prepare the fruit bowl.)

That hadn't stopped Anders paying the full bill AND giving her an overly generous tip.

"I'll see you later at my place, you know the code," he'd pressed a kiss on her cheek and hastily made his retreat as she finally counted his notes and took note of the number of zeroes he'd actually given her.

He'd pretended he didn't hear her as she shouted his name.

Still, he'd enjoy the verbal sparing he expected when he saw her again.

And as he pulled outside his apartment, he picked up the small bouquet of daisies from his passenger seat.

They were her favourite flower and tonight, he was going to go all out and had planned the perfect evening for both of them.

A romantic dinner (that he'd ordered out for). A good movie (one of her favourites). And he'd even planned to sprinkle rose petals on his bed.

He'd been thinking about their predicament and since Fili's memories had opened up, Anders remembered EVERY moment he and Dru had been together.

He'd seen her breathy moans and gasps, had felt the way her hands and nails had dug into his skin. He even remembered the feeling of being inside of her.

"Steady boy," Anders muttered to himself when he felt himself grow hot under the collar, "plenty of time for that later."

He made his way in and up to his apartment, trying to keep himself in check. He wondered if she'd be waiting for him...maybe even in his bedroom, taking a nap? Watching TV?

He opened the door to his place, still lost in his thoughts.

He'd fantasized about her greeting him at the door, wearing only one of his button-up shirts. She'd walk over to him, take his hands and slip it inside of-

"ANDERS?! IS THAT YOU?!"

Anders startled from his daydream at her scream and quickly shut the door behind him.

"Den? Where are you?" He dumped the bouquet on his kitchen table and moved about, following the sound of...something loud.

"BATHROOM, QUICKLY!"

He hurried towards her panicked tones, hoping that she hadn't fallen and hurt herself.

But as he reached his bathroom, he noticed just how squishy his carpet out the door was.

In fact...it was slightly flooded.

"Anders!"

He looked up into the doorway and found her in the bathroom...completely soaked.

In fact, everything was wet.

The floor and the walls and his usually neatly folded towels were strewn about the place.

Den was standing under the shower, one towel tightly pressed to where the shower head was.

But it obviously had not saved her from the water that was leaking out around the edges.

"What-"

"You remember the shower head you couldn't attach and you said you'd get that prat from downstairs to put on for you? Well-" she shifted about, trying to turn and look at him, but a sudden spurt of water escaped from the towel and hit her right in the eye, "I was having a shower and suddenly, the bloody thing flew off! Little help?! This towel is getting pretty redundant."

Anders quickly removed his jacket (and his shoes) tossing them aside on the dry patch of carpet and ventured into his new water room.

He hastily took over gripping the towel with Den, pressing himself into the cubicle with her.

"Now what?!" He looked down at her, trying to ignore how the drips of water were trailing down his sleeves and arm and into his shirt.

"NOW, we put the showerhead back on! Whoever invented a shower you had to turn on by pushing the buttons on the head should be strung up, HONESTLY!" She slipped a literally, growling in frustration at their predicament.

"Right, where are your tools?" Den wiggled beneath him, her arms getting tired from being in one position so long.

"What tools?"

"The tools you use-...oh never mind," she realised how futile it was to ask him for his 'personal set of tools' and switched tactics, "You stay here and hold the towel. I'm going to run down to Maintenance and see if he can lend me a wrench. I need to tighten the showerhead on myself JUST to stop this!"

Anders did as she told him and since he WAS just slightly taller than her, it was easier for him to grip the towel around the head.

She ran out as fast as she could, Anders not focusing on her attire (or state of it) as he was too focused on trying not to get too wet.

She was back in five minutes, waving the wrench in the air like it was a sword.

"Bastard wasn't going to give it to me until I pulled the magazine out of his hand and he finally took in the sight of me," she came back in next to him and took a few deep breaths, "right...you might get a bit wet. I just need enough space to tighten this fucker."

He shifted aside and moved the towel as far as he could. He managed to keep himself dry and Den worked quickly. He felt her push and tighten the band around the head and he couldn't help but admire her strength and persistence.

And then...as she pulled away with a huff and a smile, he finally took in her outfit.

Obviously, she'd grabbed what clothes she deemed as 'lazy clothes' and her shorts and small vest she usually wore to bed were DEFINITELY inappropriate for every day wear right now.

Her shirt was a little see-through but he could clearly see how hard her nipples were. Her shorts were now sticking to her thighs and hips perfectly and her feet were bare.

"Honestly, did you really have to let him do it for free?! He's not ACTUALLY a plumber, he's more electronics," she put the wrench down on the side shelf and looked around her, "it's a safety hazard AND now there's all this to clean up."

Anders was trying to listen to her rant at him and scold him but honestly...he was a little lost in just watching her.

She was happy. Carefree. Argumentative. And he loved her.

Breaking the distance between them and cutting her off mid-rant, he grabbed her face and kissed her.

She stiffened in surprise for a few seconds, but once he gently slipped his tongue against her lips, she happily reciprocated.

And as they kissed, the heat grew between them.

Not only did he love her but...he wanted her. And from the way she was grabbing at him, he could tell she wanted him as well.

Between heated kisses, Den managed to protest at their situation.

"I'm getting you all wet," she gasped for breath as his lips passed over her jaw and towards her ear.

"That's fine. Give us a hand getting out of these wet clothes," he nipped at her lobe and she shuddered.

"What about your floor?"

"I'll sort it out later," he gasped when her fingers grabbed the collar of her shirt and he felt her cold fingers, "the carpet will dry. Let's get you warmed up."

With entangled limbs and careful steps, they made their way out of the bathroom, hurriedly pulling and unbuttoning each other's clothes.

When Den's hand pulled off his belt and unzipped his trousers, he hissed as her cold, wet fingers closed around his erection.

"Sorry," she bit her lip and smirked and he couldn't help but laugh as he pressed his forehead against hers.

"No, you're not," he kissed her again and slipped his hands under her top.

He continued to walk her back towards his bed, even when she raised her arms and he pulled the wet fabric off (with a bit of difficulty.)

Once her breasts were free, he couldn't help himself.

He trailed hot, wet kisses down her chest and as she took it upon herself to pull down her shorts, he took her nipple into his mouth and sucked hungrily.

She stumbled slightly and had to grab onto his shoulders to hold him in place. He lavished attention onto both of her breasts as he shoved down his trousers, kicking them off awkwardly.

Whilst she didn't want him to stop the wonderful thing he was doing with his mouth, she did want more. More of everything.

She managed to pull him far enough away and reached out to tug at the waistband of his boxers.

"Off. Now."

He couldn't help but growl at her demand and pulled down his boxers as she pushed off his open shirt.

He grabbed her hips and pulled her flush against him and they both moaned when their bare skin touched the other.

"Oh God," she whimpered as her hands roamed over his back, "you feel amazing."

"You too," his lips closed over the skin of her should and he groaned, "oh God, wait, wait!"

He pulled back and looked at her confused, heated expression.

"Sorry, it's just...are you sure you're ready?"

Her eyes widened a little bit and she made a scoffing sound at him.

"Oh, you...bloody pillock," she laughed and turned him around so his back was facing the bed, "sit down."

As Anders sat down on the edge of the bed, his fingers grabbed her knickers and since he didn't need to ask again, pulled them down and over her hips.

As soon as her feet kicked them free, she clambered onto his lap and sat herself down on his thighs.

But...for a moment, the didn't do anything. They didn't kiss or reach to grab one another.

A strong emotion washed over Anders as he looked up at her and she smiled that beautiful, cheeky smile.

"Hi," she said excitedly and her hands cupped his cheeks.

"Hi," he tilted his head and she slowly moved her head down to bring her lips against his.

The passion was there, but it was slow. Building again.

"I love you," Den whispered and shut her eyes as she rolled her hips down against his.

"Gods, I love you," he gasped when she did it again and this time, he reached between them to grab his cock, "come here."

She lifted up off of him just enough so he could align himself and press his head against her entrance.

She took a deep breath and as she slowly sank down on him, her eyes fluttered open and she watched the spark of pleasure spread over his face.

"Anders."

As they looked into one another's eyes and her gaze settled on his, they saw the momentary shift. Just for a few seconds, they both knew who they were looking at. Not just Den and Anders.

"Fi'," rocked her hips down against his and moaned at how he slid inside her.

"Dru," his forehead pressed against hers and he grabbed her hips in his hands, "my Dru."

As he began to move with her, the overwhelming spark of pleasure ignited. He hadn't had sex in a while, but he hadn't had sex with someone he loved in...well, ever.

And unlike all the other times he had fucked a girl, this was different. He wanted to reach his own end, but he wanted to see her come apart in his arms. He wanted to give her all of himself.

Bracing himself with one hand behind him on the bed, he wrapped his other arm around her and held her close.

Den cried out as he used the bounce of the mattress to bounce them up and down.

He did it again and again and set up a fast, hard rhythm.

Den was eagerly pushing herself up and down as he slipped in and out of her, gasping for breath as each stroke urged her on.

Pushed her closer to breaking.

"Oh my god!" She cried out and pushed herself closer to him, clinging on when she knew she was going to lose it.

Anders just held onto her, hungrily watching her reactions.

The way her head fell back.

The way her eyes fluttered open.

The sounds she made.

The way her breasts bounced in front of her.

The way her hips rocked against his.

She was so close and Anders had left the bed to gently grab the back of her neck.

"I love you," he managed to huff out as he pulled her closer, "I love you, so much."

"I love you," she whimpered and pressed her mouth to his, her lips quivering as she lost control.

Anders felt her break beneath him and captured her cry as he continuously thrust steadily into her.

Her grip tightened around him and she shut her eyes as her orgasm washed over her.

Anders forced himself to watch and he'd never seen anything more beautiful in his life.

But just as she was coming down, it became too much for him.

His broken moan was her only warning before his grip around her back changed and his hips stuttered against hers, rolling into her as came.

Exhausted and satiated, she slumped against him, her head pressed against his shoulder as he held onto her.

His hands slowly moved over her sweaty back as she took deep breaths to calm herself.

"Don't let me go. Not yet," she shuddered against him, half tempted to fall asleep.

Anders just shifted her closer, his lips pressing gently kisses against her shoulder.

"Never. Never ever."

A few hours later...

"Oh, ow," Den groaned as she laid on her side and despite his concern, Anders did smile a little bit.

"Are you alright?"

She batted his hand away and glared.

"Yes and don't look so smug. I just...I pulled something in my hip," she shuffled around, trying to stretch herself out.

"Does that mean I can't interest you in round five?" He laughed as she groaned and buried her face into the pillow.

"Christ, give me a break please, I think my legs will fall off."

Anders waited for her to show her face again and cocked his head at her saucy smile.

"What?"

"It's a shame we didn't wait until tonight," she moved closer and pressed herself against him, her fingers drawing lazy circles over his chest.

"Oh?" His own hands trailed over her sides, feeling how warm she had become since the shower incident.

She gave a 'sad smile', though he could see the playfulness in her eyes.

"I went shopping. Bought the new collection from Ann Summers."

Christ, he loved her.

"Oh," he said with growing interest as he leant closer, "you can still show me. We've got time."

His eyes closed when his lips drew closer to hers and for a moment, her feather-soft touch moved over his chest, his-

"Ah!" He cried in pain as her finger and thumb pinched his nipple hard and he pushed her hand away.

He looked at her like she'd gone mad, but she just glared at him.

"Did you really think I'd forget about the tip?! You git, that was too much!" She smacked his shoulder lightly, "I should-WAH!"

Anders took the opportunity to grab her and roll her over so she was pinned beneath him.

"Do you remember when we rolled in the field by our house?" He asked, a little huskily as he pressed his naked body against hers.

"Yes, I-...Don't you dare!" She realised too late what he intended to do and could only squirm and giggle beneath him as his fingers moved quickly over her sides and stomach.

Den and Dru, unfortunately, shared one common trait: they were both HORRIBLY ticklish.

Fili and Anders shared one as well: they were horrible cheats and expert ticklers.

"STOP-AHAHAHA- I CAN'T BREATHE-AHAHAAHA!" Tears began to stream down her face and her face was getting a little red.

Taking pity on her, his fingers stilled and he allowed her a chance to get her breath back.

She shut her eyes and gulped a couple of breaths before she regulated herself, but she still had a wide smile on her face.

And it was then that Anders knew...he couldn't be apart from her again.

"Hey," he said softly as one hand came up to move the hair from out of her face.

"Mmm?"

"Wanna' get married?"

Her eyes opened and she smirked up at him.

"Are you saying that just because you want to get back inside of me?" She wiggled her hips into his growing erection, but he shook his head.

"No," he cupped her cheek and stroked his thumb over her cheekbone, "I'm saying it because I want to. I want to marry you."

Den could only grab him and kiss him silly.

And when they both came up for air, he shared her happy laughter at the only reply she could give him.

"At Bloody last!"


	25. Epilogue

Epilogue

Life for Anders Johnson was ultimately strange and busy. And he wouldn't have changed it for the world.

A week before Christmas and he had time to reflect on the major changes in his and his families life the past year.

He hadn't been the only one to take a giant leap in the 'family way'. After giving Den a ring, Dawn announced that she was pregnant again AND his dear little brother had eloped with Gaia.

People were finally getting their fairytale endings, though the only hitch had been Ingrid and Olaf deciding to put out their 'psychic waves' and trying to track down other lost loved ones for Anders and Den.

Whatever 'Psychic waves' meant.

But then...Den and Anders both supposed that whatever it was they were doing, might end up being a good thing. Might end up reuniting them both with the woman they knew as 'Dis'. Mother of Fili, Kili and Dru. Sister to Thorin.

"It's just...I see all the faces there and I wonder...how many more are like us? How many...how many of our family? We had Uncles, grandparents...I remember our mother," she'd gotten emotional when she thought about the woman who'd provided many loving and tender memories, "she had...beautiful black curly hair and a beard and her eyes...she had your eyes, Anders. And I know she wasn't my blood, but she was still part of my life."

Anders had told himself not to worry too much. Mostly because the thought of 'another' mother out there was driving him crazy.

He still had his hands full of Den most days, trying to convince her to stay at his flat for...well, indefinitely.

She hadn't exactly said no, but purposefully would evade the question or tease him constantly, telling him, 'I'll tell you later'.

So here he was, chasing her around his apartment and trying desperately to get his hands on her.

It had been her fault, of course.

He'd asked her as they laid in bed together and then, gotten out and provocatively walked around naked looking for her clothes as she 'uhmed' and 'ahed'.

She'd then grabbed one of his shirts and buttoned it up ludicrously low over her chest and told him, 'I'm afraid you'll have to catch me before I can answer', which had refuelled his fire and he's hastily pulled back on his boxers and chased after her.

She'd gotten the table in between them, chairs and whatever furniture she could move to 'attempt escape' but really, she was going slower and slower, giving him a chance to get her.

Even when her phone began to chime, she'd snatched it up off the table and continued to let him chase her.

He'd eventually grabbed her around the waist and pulled her against him, growling like an animal as he nuzzled and pretended to bite her neck.

She'd squealed and grabbed his arm with one hand before holding out the still ringing phone in front of herself.

"I have to answer the phone!" She laughed before he stopped making noises and the arms around her loosened enough so she could get comfortable.

But he didn't let her go.

As she pressed the 'answer' button and held the phone to her ear, he merely turned her about and let his hands settle just underneath his shirt, cupping her buttocks.

"Hello?" Den answered as clearly as she could, but was trying not to sound too 'breathless' as Anders began his slow assault against the skin of her neck, "could you hang on one moment, please? I've got to sort out this pesky creature."

She moved the phone away from her ear as Anders hands gave each of her buttocks a little squeeze and hissed, "Do you mind?!"

He shook his head and gave a deep, dark chuckle.

"No. Not at all. You carry on," he began to eagerly suck on the pulse point of her neck.

Giving up and just letting him have his wicked way with her, she placed the phone back against her ear and cleared her throat.

"Hi, sorry about that-what? No, no, I can't talk long, this might take me a little while. What?" Her other hand suddenly grabbed at his shoulder and her voice went a little higher, "what do you mean? You found her?!"

Anders, feeling the tension in every bit of her body as she went rigid against him, pulled back and looked at her face.

Gone was the joviality and teasing from earlier, replaced by a pale shock as she listened to the person on the other end.

"Oh...ok. Yeah, call me back later. Bye."

She pulled the phone back and looked at Anders, wondering how to break the news with what she'd just heard.

"What is it?" His hands moved up to her lower back and slowly caressed her, hoping to be of some comfort, "bad news?"

She licked her lips and shook her head.

"No, no really. That was Ingrid. They'd been doing some readings and something came through and...well," a small, unsure smile broke over her face, "they found her, Anders. They found our mother."

Xx Mike's Bar xX

"I can't believe it actually worked," Anders took another swig of his pint, finding he actually needed the courage to help him get through this day.

"I can't believe that bullshit about psychic waves was legit," Den smoothed back her hair for the fifth time and sighed, "I look a mess. I knew I should have braided or tied this back."

Anders put his glass back down and shook his head.

"You wanted my opinion and we both agreed in the end that your hair looks fine as it is," he reached out and gently fingered the end of her locks, smiling as he did so, "and that you look fine, all around. Stop worrying, it'll be-"

"If you say it'll be fine, I might have to pour your lager down your top," she pouted at him but softened her glare when that little spark of amusement alit in his eye, "and don't give me that look. Âzyungâl."

Something deep inside of him made a delightful noise, something that could almost be mistakened for a happy purr.

"I love it when you talk like that," his hand moved over her shoulder and gently gripped her, wanting nothing more but to pull her close and kiss her, "no one close can understand us. I can say what I want to you. Like-"

"Alright guys," Olaf suddenly boomed in, smiling widely as he did so, "big day today, are you nervous?"

Den and Anders turned to him, both slightly glaring at the spoiled moment.

"Wow...lots of negative energy. I take it you're nervous?" He held out his hands and inhaled deeply through his nose, "we can all relax and do some exercises together. Perhaps some yoga or even a deep tissue body massage-"

"You're not getting my girlfriend naked and putting your hands on her," Anders arched his brow and protectively put his hand around her waist, "nor am I doing any 'downward dog facing the morning sun' poses."

Den tried to hide her snort behind her hand with a cough, but Olaf just looked unbothered by it.

At that moment, Ingrid came through the front door and for the first time since Den had known her, she had such a serious, nervous expression.

"She's waiting outside. She says she won't come in until it's alright with you guys," she looked between the two of them, "so...are we good to go?"

The amusement fled the room the moment she asked that. Were they good? No, not really.

But...they both had a mixture of excitement and fear coiling in their stomachs.

It needed to be done. It had to be.

"Yeah," Den's hand found Anders without looking and tightly gripped it in her own, "I'm good. Sean and Richard will be here in a bit, but he wants us to go ahead. So, yeah deffo good. Did I say I'm good? Anders?"

"Me too," he said with just as much confidence as much (which wasn't much).

Ingrid nodded and turned back outside, the door slowly swinging behind her.

Olaf began to hum almost happily and made his way across the bar to help himself to a drink.

"Leave it," Den said in her serious tone and Olaf stopped and backed away.

Mike had, of course, allowed them the use of his bar for their important meeting, with the specific instructions that Olaf wasn't allowed to get himself pissed.

And Den had put herself in charge of look out for him because (and quote) 'Den scares me'.

He'd regretted letting Anders know that.

Both of them paid no more attention to Olaf.

Because as Ingrid walked back in, she wasn't alone.

She held the door open and in walked a smartly dressed, tall brunette.

Her skin was pale and she had piercing blue eyes and whilst she could have been like any other person off the street, as soon as Anders's eyes met hers...he knew.

He knew her.

Without even having to shake her hand as he had done with the others, he knew her. The connection was so strong.

And just from the way she looked at him, he knew she had all her own memories.

"Mother?" He said quietly, feeling overwhelmed just by the sight of this woman.

With no hesitation, she slowly walked over to bother of them, her gaze going from his to Den's.

"My dear, sweet boy," she said in a cool, crisp English accent and looked at Den, "my little girl."

Anders eyes filled with tears. He'd been unsure and hesitant, but right now, the part of him that was Fili...just wanted to be near her.

Her hand came out to rest on his cheek and as soon as she touched him, he remembered her full name and title.

Lady Dis. Sister to Thorin, Daughter of Thrain. Mother to Fili, Kili and Dru.

His mother.

"Mam," Den's own voice shook as she reached out to touch the woman in front of her, but stopped herself when she realised she didn't know exactly what she was doing.

"My girl," the woman in front of them smiled serenely and her own eyes shone with tears, "look at you both. You look...you're the same!"

As the last bits of the wall crumbled away between them, she grabbed Anders and Den and pulled them into her arms.

Anders couldn't seem to breathe at first. But when he did, he could smell her sweet fragrance.

She smelled like lavender and chamomile.

Like home.

"Den, Anders," Ingrid spoke softly from the side, "this is Dahlia."

A short while later...

Sean and Richard had arrived during what Olaf had dubbed 'the hugathon of the century' and froze when Dahlia turned to look at them with her warm eyes.

Sean had been pulled into the hug, too happy to oblige when Dahlia had smiled softly at him.

"My children...My little ones, come home," she cried and laughed, turning towards Richard who choose to stand back and watch.

He felt as though his own heart was bursting at the sight of his family united once more.

"_Namad_?" he said in their tongue and she nodded and smiled.

"_Nadad_," she confirmed and began to laugh, "my family."

Eventually, everyone had managed to disentangle themselves from one another, long enough to take a seat around one of the tables to 'properly talk' as Dahlia stated.

It was a little awkward at first, as her three children explained, because whilst they did have definite memories of her, they also had memories of their own mothers.

But she didn't truly mind.

"I-I had a mother...I do have one...I think...I don't know if she's dead or alive but," Anders had looked pleadingly at Dahlia, "I did have one, so it's a little difficult for me-"

"I know. Believe it or not, I have my own family," she searched in her purse and pulled out a picture of herself, her husband and two girls, "my husband. And our daughters. Two of them. Spoiled rotten. They're grown now, but...I know what you mean."

She looked at each of them as though she would never see them again.

"I'm not here to replace anyone, nor insist you call my mother. But now that we've found one another, I hope we can at least keep in contact?"

Den was the first one to gently take her hand and nodded.

"Of course! I would love that, really."

"And me," Sean smiled cheekily at her as he thought about it, "just means double the birthday gifts, right?"

Dahlia's laugh sounded like a sweet bell to Anders.

He couldn't deny her, not now.

"Me too," he and his mother shared a warm smile and he knew now, that when he thought he had been complete in finding Den, he had been wrong.

Now he was complete.

A few days later...

Anders and Den had never planned a huge party before, especially at Christmas. But there was a special call for it since they were surrounded by their whole families.

Even Dahlia had made it for a few hours but insisted she had to leave and catch her plane to return to her family. Den, Sean, Anders and Richard had, of course, been understandably upset, but promised to pay for her next visit AND take time off to actually go to her.

But after the party, when the pub was empty and the jukebox in the background was softly playing music, Den and Anders felt truly happy.

They didn't care about the mess.

They didn't care about the wasted food.

All that mattered was being in one another's arms.

Well, being in one another's arms and Anders getting an answer to his damned question.

"Will you move in with me?"

Den snorted as she slowly rocked back and forth in Ander's arms, shaking her head.

"Nope. Fat chance. Your apartment is awful. I think you need to move," she pulled back to look at him with a small, secretive smirk, "I think we'll both need a bigger space actually. I can always rent the place upstairs to Jane and-"

"Wait, what-what do you mean bigger space?" Anders furrowed his brow at her odd little smile, wondering what she was hiding.

"Oh, did I forget to tell you?" she replied as calmly as she could, but didn't take her eyes off of his face as she broke the news, "I'm pregnant."

For a moment, he wasn't sure what to do.

He made a sort of stuttering, happy noise before wrapping his arms around her and burying his face against her neck.

"You're kidding?!" He laughed happily and Den joined him.

"Nope. Found out last week. Wanted to save it for today though. Great Christmas present, huh?" She pulled back and rested her forehead against his.

"The best," Anders shut his eyes and allowed everything pleasant to wash over him, before he switched to Khuzdul, _"You know I love you, right? More than anything and anyone in the world?"_

_"I hope you have some love to spare for the babe?"_ She gently pushed the tip of her nose against his, feeling warm and happy all over.

_"For all and any child, you carry inside."_

_"Good, because it's twins."_

She laughed at his startled expression.

"Don't. Faint!"

Anders did not faint. But he did make a sort of strangled noise that had Den almost in stitches.

"Do you think it was all worth it?" Her hand came up and her thumb brushed over his cheek, "dying and living again?"

"To find you?" Anders nodded and just before he kissed her, he said the truest statement he had ever said in his life, "I would go there and back again a thousand times if it meant finding you and keeping you by my side."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Namad and Nadad mean brother and sister :3

And thus, this is the end of this story for now. We say goodbye to Anders and Den and Fili and Dru. I hope you've enjoyed it ^_^ I will most likely go back and edit it again as I do with a few stories, but...I'll miss these beans. Thanks for being here!


End file.
